


Dangerous Darkness || Larry Stylinson

by Louinghaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1dfanfic, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, BoyxBoy, Dangerous, DangerousDarkness, Dark, Darkness, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gang, Gangs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry Styles - Freeform, LGBT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Non from Louis though, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, TL/BH, TZ/BL, Top Louis, Top Zayn, drugdealer, drugdealers, gangmember, gangmembers, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 90,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louinghaz/pseuds/Louinghaz
Summary: Harry Styles, son of wealthy CEO Anne, and huge momma's boy, accidently gets kidnapped when he's in the wrong place at the wrong time.The kidnappers turn out to be none other than infamous gang of thieves and drug dealers; the Pythons. Harry would do anything to get back to his normal, routined life. Pythons’ leader, Louis would do anything to keep Harry from returning to his normal, routined life in order to keep his gang out of jail.Soon captors become protectors when another gang learns about the Styles' wealth.Enter the Cobras.-Larry Stylinson story with a side of Ziam Mayne-





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> This story has to do with kidnapping, accidental in a sense, but it's still considered kidnapping. There are some gore, violence, and foul language. Sexual themes also, this includes forced sexual themes, not from Louis however. Character death! No major characters, mind you, but I did warn you. And a few mentions of alcohol abuse.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> This story is a work of fiction. The characters in this story bear no resemblance to any of the celebrities mentioned other than appearance. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, so read at your own discretion.
> 
> © Louinghaz, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys are not their present ages - Louis is 22 in this story, and Harry is 20

**CHAPTER ONE**

**August 23rd**  
**6 PM.**

Harry sat anxiously, fidgeting in his seat. He drummed his painted fingernails against the dashboard as time ticked on. He would be late again, he was almost always late and it was nearly always his mother's fault. Even being Mrs. Watson's favourite student wouldn't excuse his tardiness every time.

He sunk down in the passenger seat of his mother's brand new, pearl white BMW. He released a long, heavy sigh, pressing his lips together. _I'll be right back, honey_. Harry rolled his eyes at the words his mother spoke two minutes ago. He knew better than to believe her - she always took her time whenever she went to the shops.

He loathed having to accompany his mother to the shop, especially when he was pressed for time. However, he hated going into the meagre, what was supposed to be a convenience store but resembled a shack that sold bread and milk more. He hated the hushed whispers of the two cashier women. Nine years should be more than enough time to accept him for who he was and who he fancied. They knew him well enough to overlook the fact he happened to fancy the same sex.

Harry and his mother only lived a few blocks from the convenience store, and he could not fathom why his mother did not drop him off at his ballet class first. Harry loved ballet. He was nowhere near perfect and would most likely never pursue a career as a professional dancer, but he enjoyed his hobby, and he loved his ballet teacher.

The only way to get to his ballet class was for his mother to take him. Unfortunately for Harry, his mother had a sudden craving for chocolates, and couldn't wait until he was dropped off to stop at the shop.

A few minutes passed when commotion came from an alley nearby. Shouts and multiple footsteps on concrete invaded his ears. The footsteps came to a stop. "Where the bloody hell is that bastard?" a man cursed. His voice was high-pitched and acute, his accent giving away he was from somewhere in Yorkshire. "If he's watching golf again, I swear I'll ring--"

"In here!"

Harry's blood turned to ice as footsteps neared the car. Before he could think of locking the doors, the door on the driver's side opened, and slammed shut afterwards. Both of the back doors opened and were slammed shut too, making him jump every time.

The person next to him started the car and swerved out of the parking area at top speed. Harry mentally cursed his mother for leaving the car keys in the ignition. Harry released a yelp as his body slammed into the door next to him. His mother surely never drove like that, _no one he knew drove like that_.

Sirens sounded behind them. The police. The driver increased his speed, and evaded other cars on the road.

"Wh-What's happening?" Harry's fingers grasped onto his seat. When the driver didn't answer his question, Harry continued frantic, his voice a pitch higher than before, "Who are you? What do you want?" His eyes burned with unshed tears. He didn't think something like this would ever happen to him. He was, admittedly, a wealthy, spoiled young man, who received anything he asked for in the blink of an eye. His mother had cuddled and kept him safe all his life. He rarely wounded himself growing up. He didn't play outside much for anything to happen to him. He wasn't into the things most boys his age were into; drugs, weed and posters of naked women didn't interest him as a teenager. He preferred going to his ballet classes, painting, and shopping for new clothes.

"We'll explain everything soon. For now remain quiet and hold on," a man in the seat behind him said. He had a deep and brusque voice. His words did nothing to reassure Harry.

"What- what do you want with me?" Harry rubbed the nape of his neck. If he continued to stress, he would have a panic attack. He didn't get panic attacks often, but when he did, they were bad. Usually one involved a hospital visit.

"Look boy, we're keeping you alive at the moment, but if you don't start doing as you're told, I'm going to have to shoot you," the man with the Yorkshire accent said, his voice stern. A click sounded from the back seat and one of the men pressed the barrel of a gun against the back of Harry's head.

The sound of sirens disappeared, replaced by the twitter of birds.

Harry kept quiet, twisting the bottom of his jumper between his fingers. His glasses slipped down his nose, and he pushed them up hurriedly. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not want to cry in front of them.

"What do we do with him? Do we take him back with us to the hideout?" the man next to him questioned. He had a deep voice, sounding similar to Harry's own.

"I say we take him back with us. He didn't do anything too terrible." The man holding the weapon pushed the barrel of the gun firmer against his head. "Not yet at least."

Harry's shoulders lowered, and he released a prolonged sigh of relief at the news he would live. But he remembered he was still stuck in his mother's car with three thieves, perhaps even murderers. "That's kidnapping! Why can't you let me go? I won't tell anyone."

The man next to Harry slammed his fists against the steering wheel, and the car swerved. "Would you shut it?" he snarled. "You're giving me a bloody headache. Can't we just off him, Tommo?"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and while doing so was a gesture meant to be one of comfort, Harry broke down into tears. "Why me? What do you want with me?" Harry sniffed. His cheeks felt warm. "I don't- I don't want to be here, I want my mum..." He cried into his hands, his body shaking with sobs. He prayed silently for anything to happen to give him the opportunity to get away.

"Hey, calm down. If you do as you're told, you'll be fine," The man behind him tried to comfort Harry. If anything, it only made Harry feel worse. These men didn't value his feelings. They were ruthless and would not even blink when they killed him.

"Shut up, I don't want to do as I'm told. I don't want to be here. You - you kidnapped me!" Without thinking twice, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt. He unlocked the car door, and hurled the car door open. The man next to him slowed the car, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while he used the other one to try and pull Harry back into the car by the back of his shirt. One of the men in the back seat helped him. The driver pressed the automatic door lock next to him, locking Harry in the car.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? At this rate you'll die before we even reach the bloody hideout!" The driver's fingers dug into Harry's bicep. Harry was glad he couldn't see his face in that moment.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "What is wrong with me?" His voice cracked, high with emotion. "What is wrong with you?! You're kidnapping an innocent man." His hands shook and his breathing was rapid. He gulped repeatedly, doing his best to calm himself. It did not work. Harry had never pondered much about what he would do if he was kidnapped. He never thought it would happen to him. But it did happen, it was happening, and he did not know how to cope.

"Can I kill him already?" the driver questioned. "Would save us a great deal of trouble."

"Be my guest." The gun vanished from the back of his head.

The driver pressed the weapon into Harry's side. "Now, either you listen, or there'll be a bullet through your head. And I have no qualms with killing an innocent."

Harry gulped, and sunk lower in the seat. He remained quiet, because by the tone of his voice he could tell the driver spoke the truth about being prepared to kill him. Doing as they told him was his best chance to survive.

"Much better. We should be there in the next few minutes."

The car took a sudden left turn, and Harry's body slammed into the side of the car door. He hopped in his seat as the car drove down a rocky road. A combination of dust and the smell of pine trees invaded his nostrils. Birds chirped from high up on the treetops. He knew exactly where he was; Epping Forest. His father used to take him camping in the same woods when he was younger. If he were to escape, he would only need to make it through the forest and he would be back in the city.

Harry sat with his hands in his lap, keeping his mouth shut for the remainder of the drive. He silently wept, trying to not make too much noise in fear of being shot. After a few minutes of driving, the car stopped. Doors were opened, and Harry shivered as a gust of wind entered the car. Harry's door opened, and a hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"Get out. And don't try anything funny, or I use this gun," the man sounding similar to him said.

Harry stumbled out of the car with the armed man attached to his arm. He jumped in fright when the door slammed shut behind him. The man pressed his gun against the small of Harry's back, and guided him towards where Harry assumed they lived.

Once the door was unlocked, Harry staggered through a wooden hallway. His eyebrows creased as he noticed the walls were bare. His mother's house was full of photo frames and paintings. These men did not seem to possess any paintings or photos.

The footsteps in front of him came to a stop, and Harry bumped into one of the men; someone smaller than him, both in size and body shape. The man growled and grabbed hold of his wrist, escorting him to a room where he could hear people talking. The talking seemed to be coming from the television in the living room.

As the man pushed him forward, a wooden plank underneath Harry squeaked out in protest. The air stank of cigarette smoke and a musty, damp smell. Where was he? His captor increased his grip on Harry's arm when he stopped walking. Harry narrowly missed tripping over the corner of a foul smelling rug as the man dragged him behind him.

"Welcome to your new home."

Xxx

_I know this chapter is short, but the others will be a bit longer._

_Thank you for reading, and please kudo or comment if you have time or if you want :) Xx_


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry crossed his arms and lowered his head. He refused to co-operate with any of them, or accept the cabin they were holding him hostage in as his supposed new home. They were keeping him hostage against his will and he would not give them the satisfaction of co-operating with any of them. Which he knew might get him killed, but he was nothing if not stubborn, and perhaps a bit spoiled.

"Being difficult will not do you much good here." The man from Yorkshire scoffed. "Nick, get the guest room ready for our _guest_. Make sure he won't be able to escape."

Harry heard noisy footsteps leaving the room, followed by a door slamming shut from somewhere in the cabin.

"You, sit down."

Harry remained standing, arms still crossed over his chest.

A low growl emitted from in front of him, and the man's small hand pushed him backwards onto a couch. A stale smell emitted from the couch as he fell back onto the object. Harry coughed, scrunching his nose at the smell. The way his body sunk down into the couch told him that these couches had been there for a while.

"What's your name?"

Harry did not answer. He could see no pros in them knowing his name, not to mention he would have the upper hand if they didn't know his identity.

Kneecaps cracked as the man kneeled before him, and small, thin fingers dug into his legs. "Not talking I see. Well, I should warn you, we are what people call a gang. I'm sure you've heard of gangs in London." While the words were made out to sound like a question, Yorkshire man's words sounded more like a statement. "Everything they say about us; robbing people, murdering women and men, killing them for revenge... they are all the truth, so I would start listening."

Harry shivered at the man's words. He knew of gangs existing in England, but he had never heard of gangs actually being in London.

"Now, we don't have a problem with shooting you, so I suggest you answer me before your dear mother or father finds you on the side of the road with a bullet stuck in your head."

Harry gasped in shock at the man's words. How dare he talk about such a gruesome situation with such ease and disregard? He had no choice but to give them a name. "Edward. My name is Edward." Of course he would not give them his real name. That would just be stupid.

"Well _Edward_ ," the man spoke again, putting emphasis on the name he had given. "I expect you to do as you're told, and don't even think of escaping. You will be wearing some of our clothes until you can be fully trusted out in public with us."

The thought of having to wear one of his kidnapper's clothes repulsed Harry. Nevertheless, he chose to keep quiet.

"You have to earn our trust, and only when you have earned our trust will we let you out in public, with one of us accompanying you of course. Understood?"

Harry simply nodded, already planning ways to escape from his prison. There was no way he would be held hostage by gang members who wanted to rule his life and not do anything to get away.

The room was silent for a moment, before someone spoke up. "Edward, how do you feel about pizza for dinner? I was gonna order for us soon anyway. Should I order for you too?" another man, one Harry hadn't heard speak before, asked. His accent sounded different from the rest of the men with British accents, perhaps Irish or Scottish. This was good news for Harry; he could identify one of them as possibly having an Irish accent if they never told him their names.

"No."

"Oh well, your loss."

"Pizza can wait. I have to talk with you Niall," Yorkshire man grumbled. "Liam, watch him." More footsteps left the room, one of the men stepping on the defective plank.

Harry sat silently on the couch. He missed his mum already. He didn't want to be stuck in a house with four possible murderers. He could faintly hear shouting coming from one of the rooms, and he was certain it was the Yorkshire lad's voice. The television changed from a channel with the calming sounds of golf, to the loud cheering and singing accompanying football games. One, if not more, of the men were still in the room with him.

Tears fell onto Harry’s legs, dampening his tights. He brought his hands up to his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they only continued. The dire situation he was in finally settled in. Harry had never been an emotionally strong person, always looking to others for comfort, and now he was having a proper breakdown, with no one to comfort him. He started sobbing, and hiccupped from trying to stop his tears. He could feel eyes on him, and what pissed him off even more was that they were doing nothing to even try to comfort him.

"All this crying is pissing me off. I'll take you to your bedroom so you can bloody cry in there all you want without disturbing us," Yorkshire man sneered. He grabbed onto Harry's wrist roughly, pulling him up.

The man dragged him through the hallway and into a room on the left. The door closed. The room was really small, even smaller than his walk-in closet at home.

"This is where we keep the families of people who owe us money, our _luxury suite._ So don't expect any more from us princess." The man walked further into the room. Harry inched back, the back of his legs touching the bed in the room. "Your meals will be brought here every day by one of us until I feel generous enough to let you out in the living area. I'll leave the door open tonight if you need the loo, and we'll see how it goes."

Harry was pleasantly surprised that he trusted him enough to actually not lock him up in the room on his first night there. But he was no fool, he knew he was being tested. One of the gang-members would watch him like a hawk the whole night, maybe sit outside his door waiting for him to try and escape. He would play along with their game for a while if it resulted in him eventually escaping.

"I'll have Niall bring you some clothes to sleep in." The door opened, and the man left the room.

Harry sat down on the small, single person bed stood against the side of the wall. The bed screeched in protest when he moved into a more comfortable position. He sighed. His backache would worsen sleeping on the bed.

His mind drifted to the predicament he was in. He could not panic or rebel, he had to keep calm and do as his captors said if he wanted to live. The sooner he gained their trust, the sooner he would be out of there and back to his mother.

About thirty minutes passed when the door opened again. "Louis asked me to bring you something to wear. It's some of my bigger clothes, 'cause you're broader than I am. I also brought you a slice of pizza if you get hungry." Niall was the man with the Irish accent it seemed. Niall handed him the pile of clothes and put the plate filled with what felt like a thin slice of pizza on the bed. "I included clean briefs, but you can wear your own if you want."

Harry ran his fingers along the clothes handed to him. Honestly they were nothing special, certainly not one of the silk nighties he had at home, but he was grateful that they actually gave him clothes to wear to bed; he did not think his ballet tights would be very comfortable sleepwear. The clothes consisted of a shirt that had no sleeves; it was a tanktop, and sweatpants.

The door opened. Harry realised Niall was leaving. He would have to find out as much information as possible from them, and his best bet was Niall, since he has been the nicest to him thus far.

"Uh, Neil?" he called out to Niall before the lad completely left.

"It's Niall."

"Niall, right. Um, thank you." Harry found it very difficult thanking someone who was keeping him hostage against his will, but he had to get over his pride. He knew in the end it would pay-off, or so he hoped.

"I have to go. You should eat the pizza; Louis is only bringing you breakfast tomorrow morning again."

"Did he hurt you?"

"What?"

"Louis, did he hit you or anything when you two talked just now? I heard him shouting at you." Harry didn't really know why he even asked him the question, he didn't care, but Louis seemed like the type of person to beat the shit out of someone if they looked at him the wrong way.

Niall burst out laughing. "Nah, Lou gets pissed at me loads, but he secretly has a soft spot for me, for all of us really. We're like brothers."

Harry raised his brows. Louis did not seem like he could have a soft spot for a dog. He seemed completely ruthless, just like the rest of them.

"How old are you all anyway?" Harry didn't really care about their ages, but it was small talk and informative.

"I'm twenty, Louis is twenty-two. Nick is twenty-nine, he just recently joined the gang, and Liam is twenty."

Harry honestly didn't think his kidnappers would be so young. Even Louis seemed young to be a leader of a gang. "You're all quite young."

"I guess. Liam turns twenty-one in a few days though. I turn twenty-one next month, the thirteenth."

Harry took this opportunity to ask another question. Niall answered his previous questions, he decided he should try to get him to answer another. "What do you do? I mean, in the gang."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell ya. You'll have to ask Lou that. See ya tomorrow!" Niall left, closing the door. He locked the door from outside. Harry wanted to tell him that Louis said he would not lock the door, but decided against it - he was too exhausted and emotionally drained.

Harry sighed, lying back down onto his small bed. They left him alone in a small room with nobody to keep him company. They left him alone to cry into the paper thin pillow on the bed.

\---

Harry woke up some time later. He opened his eyes and sat up on the small bed with a sad sigh. His kidnappers still had him in their clutches. This was no dream, he could never dream something so horrid. He kicked the tanktop and sweatpants Niall brought him the previous night off the bed. He hated what had happened to him, he hated the men who did this to him, and he hated the thoughts of never escaping running through his head.

The young man was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the constant tapping of a foot belonging to Louis in the room next to the door.

"You're awake," Louis said.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"I was going to suggest you eat with us in the living room today, but I'm reconsidering my offer." The tapping stopped, and Louis spun around, hand on the door handle.

"Wait!"

Louis halted.

"I'm sorry." Harry hated having to apologize to his kidnapper, another one this time, but he still hated it. Louis was supposed to be the one apologising. But he would do anything to get out of the small, stuffy room.

"C'mon then," the older man finally said, swinging the door open.

Harry did as Louis instructed. Louis closed the door behind him, grabbing onto Harry's arm. He led Harry through the narrow hallway, and into the living room.

"Wait here," Louis ordered, letting go of Harry's arm. Harry waited. Louis walked back over to him, placing a plate in his hands. He guided Harry over to a couch. Harry's nose scrunched up; the foul smell still covered the couches. A football game played on the TV.

Louis sat down next to him, and dug into his plate of food. Harry wondered if he would be fast enough to escape them. He and Louis had passed the front door they had entered through in the hallway, and it was not too far away to make a run for it.

Serenity surrounded the room, the only sounds being the telly and forks clinking against plates as they ate.

"You had better eat that. We don't have enough food here to feed you lunch time also, so you'll only be eating dinner again later tonight. And since you didn't eat the pizza Niall brought you, I suggest you eat while you still can," Louis spoke up, his mouth full of food.

Harry grimaced at his lack of manners. He took the plastic fork in his hand, and reluctantly ate the bacon and eggs. He was grateful that they were at least feeding him, he knew he had to get food into his system if he wanted to live, he only hoped they weren't trying to poison him.

Harry had to admit that the food wasn't half bad, not as delicious as the food his chef made for him and his mother back at home, but considering he was in a house full of ruffian who he doubted knew how to cook anything that was not from a box, the breakfast tasted pretty good.

Harry ate in silence while Niall did most of the talking. The Irish man's constant talking annoyed him, and not only did he talk constantly, but he also talked with his mouth full. Harry was disgusted that neither Louis nor Niall seemed to know any table etiquette.

"Tell me something Edward, are you a virgin or somethin'? You sure act like one."

Harry nearly spit out the piece of bacon in his mouth at Niall's question. None of the other men in the room seemed shocked at the sudden question, choosing instead to continue eating. _A regular thing then..._

Harry was not a virgin; he had lost his virginity to his boyfriend when he was sixteen. He regretted having sex afterwards because he felt pressured into it by his more experienced, college boyfriend. His boyfriend was nineteen at the time, and Harry didn't hear from him again after that night. He didn't have sex with anyone after that again; afraid that they would leave once they received what they wanted. Well, that and the fact that he did not know many gay men that were prepared to sleep with him, not in the wealthy part of his neighbourhood at least.

"It's none of your business."

All four guys in the room burst out into laughter at Harry's answer, angering the boy.

"Oh!" Louis exclaimed. "Hear that lads? One of them prude ones," he sniggered, causing Harry's face to heat up. He couldn't believe they just assumed he was a virgin.

Harry returned to his breakfast, eating his eggs to avoid further conversation with them. He ate in silence.

Nick and Liam finished eating, and left. After Harry finished his plate, he got up from the couch, only for Louis to grab a hold of his arm. "Where are you going?"

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. "I have to wash my hands."

The living room was quiet for a few seconds, before Louis spoke up, "Very well. Hurry though."

Harry walked into the kitchen, feeling someone, probably Louis' eyes on him. He opened the tap, letting his fingers run beneath the water. He washed his hands with the running water, and closed the tap. His eyes widened when he saw the sharp edge of a knife. A knife, a sharp knife was on the counter right in front of him. He knew he couldn't take on four grown men with one knife, not to mention one or more of them probably had a gun nearby, but he could use it for protection if one of them ever tried anything. Harry spun around, trying not to seem suspicious. He took the knife from behind his back, and pushed the side with the handle into his back pants' pocket. He pretended to wipe his hands on his shirt, actually pulling the back of his shirt over the knife's sharp edge to hide it from view.

Louis coughed, and for a moment Harry feared he knew what he had done. "Well, come on. I need to take you back to your room." Louis got up, waiting for him at the entrance of the hallway.

Harry staggered towards Louis, hoping that he didn't see the knife in his back pocket.

Once they arrived at the room's door, Harry quickly ran into the room, facing Louis to hide the knife from his sight. Louis closed the door, locking it from the outside.

Harry quickly sprang to work, pulling the knife from his back pocket and hiding it beneath his pillow for easy access. He lied down on his bed, resting his eyes for a few minutes.

After what Harry assumed was a few minutes, the door to the room opened.

"You can go have a shower. Everything you need should be in there." Nick grabbed hold of Harry's arm, dragging him to the bathroom. He handed him some clothes, and closed the door behind him.

Harry placed the clothes on the toilet seat, putting the beige towel he found on the toilet over the clothes for easy use. He stripped from his old clothes and started his long overdue shower.

When he was finished, he got out of the shower, wrapping himself in the towel. He mentally cursed when he noticed there was no comb, and instead used his fingers to try to comb through the long curly knots in his hair. He dried his body with the towel before changing into the clothes Nick brought him. He decided on wearing the boxers he had been given, because he couldn't wear his own dirty underwear again. He needed his clothes washed anyway.

"Would you hurry up in there, I don't have all day."

Harry could hear the irritation in Nick's voice. He quickly opened the bathroom door, causing Nick to stand up and grab onto his arm once again.

Nick pushed the brunette back into the small room, closing the door behind him. Harry sighed in annoyance at the way he had spoken to him - he was not a dog.

Because of his hot shower, Harry felt suffocated in the room, so he moved to the window in the room above the bed. He grabbed hold of the bottom of the window, sliding it open. The window was big, big enough for him to escape through. But barricades covered the other side.

Harry pushed against the barricades out of anger. He couldn't believe that something like barricades kept him from his freedom. His eyes widened as the bottom of the barricades came loose, two screws falling to the ground.

Louis said that they used the room to keep families of people who didn't pay them money they owned in. Someone must have found a way to escape through the window. He found his means of escaping.

He would not attempt escape the first day he was there - it was obvious they would be watching him, and it was light out; they would easily see him. He planned to earn their trust, even just a little bit of it would be enough, and when they trusted him enough to stop watching his every move, he would make his escape.

Closing the window, Harry lied down on the bed, burying his hand under the thin pillow. A smile formed on his face when his hand felt the knife he hid under the pillow earlier. He may not have the training that his kidnappers had, but he had a weapon, and he had no qualms with using it on any of his kidnappers. Things were looking up.

Xxx

_Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter. Xx_


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

The captive woke up some time later to his door being pushed open. Silent footsteps made their way over to him. The fact that the person barely made any noise as they walked over to the bed worried Harry. The person had to be one of his kidnappers, and the thought came to him that perhaps whoever it was might want to try something. Maybe the person was sexually deprived and Harry was a good fix. The thought made his blood run cold, and Harry knew he would do anything to protect himself from the possible rapist.

As the man approached his bed, Harry dug around beneath his pillow, pulling out the knife he had hidden earlier. When the man reached the bed he was in, Harry grabbed onto the handle of his weapon, shoving the knife into the man. He had no idea where the knife penetrated the man, only that he penetrated skin.

The man released a shrill scream, dropping something onto the ground and moving away from the captive. Harry sat up swiftly, prepared to defend himself if need be.

"Fuck," a male voice rang out, groaning in what sounded like a mixture of pain and anger. "Shit-- my fucking arm!"

Harry froze. Out of everyone it could have been he had stabbed, it had to be Nick... He was certain the man would kill him for it.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Harry recognised the newcomer's voice as Louis'. The room was silent for a while, albeit a few silent groans from Nick.

"You stabbed him?"

Harry simply lowered his head, and the bloody knife dropped to the ground. The fact he actually used a weapon shocked him. He had never even held a weapon before that day, and the fact that he had to resort to violence terrified him.

"I wanted to keep it with me in case something happened. How- how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to try something?" Harry defensively argued, words spilling out of his mouth with no filter. "What was he doing in this room anyway?" If Nick never snuck into the room, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed.

"I brought your bloody food."

Harry gulped, pulling the blanket covering him to his chin. He had never heard Nick sound so angry.

"It's nothing bad, barely a scrape, you'll live," Louis told Nick nonchalantly. He walked back over to Harry's bed, his kneecaps cracking as he kneeled beside the bed to picked up the knife. "Wake Liam and have him disinfect the wound."

The door opened and closed, Nick leaving.

"Where did you get the knife?" Louis questioned. His voice was calm, but serious- a deadly combination. He was pacing the room they were in.

Harry knew it would be best for him to answer the man truthfully, he could tell Louis didn't take kindly to being lied to. "The kitchen," Harry mumbled, lowering his head.

"... So, you're smarter than you look." Harry's head rose, confusion clouding his face. It nearly sounded like the man had praised him, in his own strange way. "But not smart enough. Nick will not let something like this go easily. I would watch my back if I were you." Louis walked over to the door. "I'll have Leila clean this mess tomorrow." Louis closed the door behind him.

Harry sighed in relief when he heard the door lock. Louis didn't seem too angry, his only worry was Nick. But he figured Louis wouldn't let Nick kill him, at least he hoped he wouldn't.

He lied down in his bed, closing his eyes and falling into a pleasant sleep. That night he dreamed that he was successful in escaping from the gang which held him hostage, and they were locked up for good. He was back with his mother, who cuddled him and kept him save from the world outside, like she always did.

\---

"Wake up Edward, Leila has to clean this mess." Louis pulled the blankets from Harry's body. Harry shivered, reaching out for the blanket. "Don't keep me waiting Edward. I have somewhere I have to be, so hurry up." He shook Harry awake. "There are fresh clothes for you in the bathroom."

Knowing he would not be able to get any more sleep, Harry lifted himself from the bed, strolling out the door and into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He washed his face with cold water, searching for a spare toothbrush with which he could brush his teeth. When he found none in the bathroom, he sighed agitated. He really hoped they had an extra one somewhere, because he did not want to use one of the guys' ones. He changed into the sweatpants, t-shirt and briefs Louis had left for him before opening the door. Not his usual attire, but the clothing had to do.

Louis stood outside waiting for Harry to finish. He grabbed onto Harry's arm once the door opened. Harry found it irksome that they would always hold onto him as if he would run away if he got the chance. Did they really think he would be dumb enough to attempt escape when they were around? There were four murderers in the house who could easily catch up to him if he tried to run.

"Isn't there an extra toothbrush I could use somewhere?" Harry started, also thinking about all the other things he needed that he was sure they wouldn't have. If they were going to keep him locked up in the small house, the least they could do was to get him his necessities. "I also need my own shampoo and conditioner, because the ones in the bathroom at the moment make my hair too oily. I need new shower-gel too; your soap bar is in disgusting condition. Oh, and a brush, I need to get all these knots out of my hair." Maybe he didn't have need for everything he mentioned, but if they were keeping him against his will, they had to pay up.

"Talk about a spoiled princess," Louis taunted. "I'll send Leila to the shop later, tell her what you need. Also tell her your clothing size and style; you can't keep wearing Liam's clothes." Louis pushed him down the hallway to start moving again.

Harry stopped walking, and turned to face the lad with a frown on his face. "But I thought you said I could go with you to the shops." He had hoped they would take him to the mall when they went out. It was one of the places he could get away from them the easiest.

"I said if you behaved, so far you've done the exact opposite."

Harry huffed, walking further down the hallway. He could not believe Louis would go back on his promise. So he had used a knife to protect himself, that didn't mean he disobeyed him.

"I heard you did a number on Grimmy. Good for you." Harry's head shifted towards Niall.

"He barely scraped me." If there was someone Harry feared more than Louis, it was Nick. Liam too of course, but overall Nick was scariest. "He should sleep with one eye open from now on; no one touches me and lives. Not when I didn't give them permission at least." Nick cracked his knuckles.

"I told you, it was to defend myself.” He would never get any sleep if he had to worry about Nick killing him throughout the night.

"Do I hear a guy in there?" Harry's head turned to the female voice coming from the kitchen. A young woman was stood in front of the stove. The smell of bacon invaded Harry's senses, it made his mouth water. "Lou, you finally got laid. Congrats!"

"Piss off. His name's Edward. We're keeping him here since we stole his car to get away from the cops. Apparently your boyfriend can't do his fucking job properly."

"Niall's not my boyfr-- Wait, you kidnapped a person!" the girl exclaimed in shock. "Are you crazy?"

“I went through the rules with him,” Louis replied. "Here." Louis placed a plate in Harry's hands. "Sit. Eat," he ordered, ushering Harry over to the couch. "Liam, you watch over him."

A bigger silhouette than Louis' took a seat beside Harry on the couch. Louis left the room. "Where are you going?" Harry asked him. He didn't want Louis to go anywhere in case Nick tried to kill him. No one would be there to protect him.

"Out," Louis replied, shutting the front door behind him, followed by the sound of a lock clicking.

Harry sighed, eating the food the girl had made. It wasn't much and Harry was still hungry.

"I'm Leila Pillay." The young girl held out her hand towards Harry once she was finished eating. Harry smiled, shaking the girl's hand. Leila didn't seem too bad, she was actually nice to him, thus far. Harry hoped that Leila would visit more, just for some company who didn't eat like pigs.

"Leila, you shouldn't talk to him. I don't want you to get close to our hostage," Liam warned the dark haired girl. Harry scowled at his words, his gaze turning to his shoes. He found Liam to be rude and controlling, and he did not want Leila to listen to him.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not the boss of me. And I'm not a little girl, I can make my own decisions." Leila stubbornly glared at Liam, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since you're not a little girl, how 'bout joining me in my room for some fun?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Leila. Harry looked over at Liam when he heard him growl. He was sending daggers at Niall, whose arm was around the back of Leila's shoulders. Harry wondered if Liam fancied the girl, which was weird since he seemed to not possess any emotions, except maybe anger judging by the look he was directing at Niall.

"Niall," Liam warned him, causing the blond to laugh humorously, Harry couldn't tell whether it was a nervous chuckle or a happy laugh. Perhaps a bit of both.

"What? I was talking about playing video games," the blond defended himself, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"Sure you were," Leila huffed, pulling Niall's arm from her shoulders. "Keep your limbs to yourself please." Niall laughed again, placing a kiss on Leila's cheek.

Liam only rolled his eyes at the two friends, getting up from next to Harry, and pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"'m going for a smoke." He lit the cigarette in his mouth with the lighter he found in his pocket.

Harry moved further away from the lad as the smell of smoke invaded his nose. He hated cigarette smoke, and he hated people that smoked even more, to him smoking was like cancer on a stick.

"Didn't Louis tell you to keep an eye on Edward?" Nick suddenly spoke up, causing Harry to look at him. He had completely forgotten the man was there. Nick was still texting on his phone, not even looking up at Liam.

"The door is locked from the outside and only we have keys, he won't be able to escape."

"Take him to his room at least," Nick persisted, and Harry mentally kicked him in his mind for wanting to send him back to that place. He hated being locked in the room, he much preferred staying in the living room.

"Can't, Louis wants Leila to clean his room." Liam shrugged, leaving through the door in the kitchen. Harry wondered what was behind the wooden door. He wondered if it was another way for him to escape, that's to say if escaping through his room window didn't work.

"If he escapes, it's on you." Nick got up from the recliner, walking into the hallway and disappearing into his room. Liam ignored the quiffed lad, closing the door behind him.

"So, now that the moody arses are gone, what's your name?" Leila asked Harry, turning to face him with a happy smile. The girl seemed really interested in discovering information about Harry, and Harry wondered if the girl also worked for Louis as some kind of informationalist, and was questioning him on their behalf.

He knew they called him Edward, as that was the name he had given them, so he would go with the name for the time being. He just hoped he wouldn't slip up. "Uh, Edward." Harry thought of a surname that he could use, because he didn't want to give his own last name either. The less they knew of him, and how rich he was, the better. "Anderson." Harry put on a fake smile, hoping that Leila could be fooled as easily as the guys were.

Niall's phone beeped and he quickly pulled it from his pants' pocket, reading the text. "I have to go. The boss wants me to take Edward's car to the scrapyard in case it gets tracked back here."

Harry's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the car - his mum's car. He could have used it to escape faster. But that would mean he had to escape now, not to mention somehow find the car keys. He could overpower the girl if she was not some crazy karate maniac who could knock him out in two seconds. He would still have to get out, and he had no idea where the extra keys for the door or his mother's car were. Not to mention he could see the gun in Niall's belt buckle clearly.

He eventually decided escaping at that moment was not the best idea. He would rather escape through his room window when they were all asleep and ask one of the people in the streets to phone his mother (surely there would be someone who would be kind enough to help him).

Besides Harry still had to find out some information about the members before he got away. He did not stay with such horrible men for two days, only for them to get away scot-free. And Leila was the perfect person to tell him about who exactly this gang was.

"So what do you do for them? I mean what are you to the gang?" Harry asked innocently, with a forced smile. He did not completely trust Leila yet, and he still thought the girl was brought in to get information out of him easier.

"I'm friends with them. Well, I'm Liam's best friend, and Niall's okay too, a bit of a charmer, but he has a good heart. Louis is a bit too serious for his own good, he takes his role as leader way too seriously and never takes a break, but he's okay too I guess, except when he's angry. It's Nick you should be careful around. I've been friends with the gang for two years and even though he's only been in the gang for six months, he's not warming up to me. I honestly think he hates girls. Well, he's gay, but I still think he has something against me."

Harry nodded in thought, he knew all that. He could tell Nick hated not only girls, but people in general, his actions said as much. Harry needed useful information, the information Leila was giving him was proving pretty much useless.

"Anyway, I sometimes come over to bring them food, tidy up a bit, because if I don't do it, who will, right?"

"So what do they do? I know they're in some kind of gang, but do they steal cars, or kill people? Do they do drugs?" Harry prayed the girl would answer his question. He needed to know exactly what they did when he files a report on the people who kidnapped him. Perhaps he would be the one to provide the missing links to take down the whole gang.

"I guess I can tell you. You'll find out eventually anyway. They don't steal cars. Not normally at least, only when they need a new getaway car, or one for personal use. They don't steal cars often, because most cars have a tracking device installed, which would make it easier for the police to find them. They're drug dealers."

Leila got up from the couch, going into the kitchen. She put on the kettle before she spoke again, "Louis' gang is known as the Pythons, and he is the leader of the gang. He arranges everything and makes sure everything's running smoothly. He calls the shots, everyone reports to him, that's why he's on his phone often. He calls the clients to ask them when we can expect money, and if they don't have the money, he sends Liam out."

Harry could not believe Leila was talking so casually about her supposed friends selling drugs. Harry knew he wouldn't want friends like that, he would make sure he didn't have friends like that.

"Liam's the muscle. He's very good with hand to hand combat, I think it's because he was forced to take boxing when he was younger. He deals with the betrayers and often gets information out of people, usually by using violence." The girl's face turned sad, but she only sighed. "He's also pretty handy with mending injuries."

Harry figured that much from when he stabbed Nick with the knife and Louis' told Nick to have Liam disinfect his wound.

"Niall's the getaway driver. He knows these neighbourhoods inside and out, from every tree in the forest to every corner in the alleys. What he lacks in strength, he makes up in intellect. He's actually very smart, when he wants to be at least. Then there's Nick. He knows where all of our suppliers, associates, and rivals live, in case we ever need that information." Harry didn't have to guess why they would need such information - it was pretty obvious. "He's also skilled in using different weapons, his speciality is daggers and guns." Harry gulped at Leila's words. If Nick could find out where other people lived, he could easily find out where he lived. "We've got about ten other men situated around London. They sell and deliver the drugs to clients, they're also in charge of recruiting new clients. Really we're like a big family. A family tormented by the Cobras, but a family nonetheless."

Harry remained quiet when the girl stopped talking. He was shocked speechless, he could not believe each of them had something to do in the gang, like it was some sort of business. He could not believe they sold drugs for a living, and would kill the clients if they didn't pay. Well, he figured they killed them, he didn't really know for certain.

Leila brought over two cups of tea for her and Harry, and Harry thanked her. He hadn't had tea in two days, and it was a welcome sight.

"Cobras?"

Leila nodded, her face turning into a scowl. "Yeah, they're the Pythons' biggest rivals. Another gang in London, they also sell drugs. Their leader goes by the initials _Arsyn_ , no one in the Pythons has ever seen him, or knows who he is. He sends his members out to do all his dirty work for him. Liam once saw him, but he had a cobra mask covering his face. They haven't seen him since. Louis is determined to find his hideout and kill him, because he's competition for the gang, and because of something that happened a few years ago that he hasn't really told anyone. Not to mention there are more than thirty members in The Cobras, most of them were bought over by Arsyn from the Pythons, he offered them more money than Louis could pay. A bunch of pricks if you ask me."

The door suddenly opened and in walked Louis, busy on his phone again. He looked up at Harry and Leila from his mobile, before looking around the living room.

"Where are the others?" Louis' voice was calm, and somehow it sounded even more intimidating to Harry than if he would have been angry. He eyed Leila with a glare, expecting an answer from the girl.

"You sent Niall out remember, Liam's outside for a smoke, and Nick's probably sulking in his room like always." Leila shrugged, grabbing the remote and searching through the channels.

"And I told you to clean Edward's room, are you done yet?" Louis inquired impatiently. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

A scowl formed on Louis' face and he uncrossed his arms. "No?" Louis exclaimed in disbelief, his voice high-pitched. "You still have to get him some clothes from the mall, when do you plan on doing that? I'm not paying you to sit on your arse all day." Louis' face was red, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Harry moved away from Louis, who came to a halt next to the couch he was sitting on. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't do anything about it.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it." Leila sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Eventually," she whispered, rolling her eyes at the man.

Harry could not believe Leila had the guts to talk to Louis like that, he was truly shocked that a girl talked like that to the Python leader while he was too scared to even look at him.

"Fucking useless. All of them," Louis mumbled to himself as he left through the same door in the kitchen Liam had used earlier.

Harry sighed in relief when he was out of sight. The air seemed much thinner to him when Louis or Nick weren't around. He'd much prefer being around Leila and Niall, even Liam, than the two of them.

"He can be so difficult." Leila shook her head as she channel-surfed. Harry turned his attention to the television, watching the images change as Leila scrolled through the channels. It seemed the channels went on forever, and Harry wondered how the guys kept watching sport when they had so many channels to choose from. He also wondered how they could afford so many channels.

"Stop!"

Harry saw an image that caught his attention. He couldn't see much, but he swore it was an image of him, a photo his mother had taken on his twentieth birthday. Leila looked over at Harry with confusion.

"Go back." Harry couldn't think of anything else but the image of his face on the television, a million thoughts were running through his head.

Leila changed the channel back to the previous one, and Harry's face was still on the television. It was a local news channel, with the headlines _'Son of Azoff MSG Entertainment CEO, Anne Styles missing!'_ Harry gasped as he saw his mother's name on the bottom of the screen - his mother was looking for him.

" _The only son of Anne Styles, co-owner of Azoff MSG Entertainment, has been kidnapped on Wednesday, 23 August at six pm,_ " the dark haired lady on the screen began, her voice professional as she read from the papers in her hand. " _The duo were on their way to twenty-two year old Harry Styles' ballet class when Anne made a quick trip into a convenience store while Harry waited in the vehicle. Anne tells she returned barely three minutes later and found her car, a white 2009 BMW M3 coupe, and her son missing. He was last seen in London. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Styles, please contact the number on the screen, you shall remain anonymous. We pray for Harry's safe return... In other news--"_

Harry stared blankly at the television screen in front of him. He could not comprehend what was happening. He had been kidnapped, that much he knew. And they had people who were looking for him, that was good too. But he feared for his mother - the woman only had him left and vice versa, if something were to happen to Harry, it would kill the poor woman. Harry didn't know what state his mother was in, he didn't know whether his mother was able to get any sleep, or if she had eaten since Harry left. Two days can be a long time to go without food, especially if you're used to not having to starving.

"So _Edward_ \--" Harry heard a voice from behind him. Turning to face the voice, he found he was face to face with Louis. He never even heard him enter through the kitchen door, and he wondered if he saw the news broadcast. "That lad there, Harry, looks an awful lot like you. I wonder why..." Louis crossed his arms over his chest, a thing Harry found he liked doing, or perhaps he simply liked intimidating him. "Looks like this lookalike of yours is also the son of a wealthy woman, CEO of that MSG company actually."

Harry ignored the man, instead choosing to look down at his bare feet. Louis didn't seem too bothered by the lad's lack of response, he simply lit a cigarette, which he had pulled from his pocket and sat down on the couch Nick had sat on previously.

"Think we can get hundred thousand for him?" Liam, who stood in the kitchen, watching the television through the opening separating the kitchen and the living room, asked his leader.

“I think more.”

This caused Harry to scowl, he could not believe they would use him as a ransom to get money out of his mother. Sure his mother was wealthy and she would do anything to get Harry back, but the boy believed it was insanity. He was disgusted.

Harry refused to have his mother pay hundred thousand pounds to get him back when he could at least try to escape. There had to be a reason the barricade on his room's window was loose. _A sign from God?_

His mind was made up, he would escape throughout the night when his kidnappers were asleep. If the news broadcast had done anything, it only made him more determined to get back to his mother.

xxx


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

It was around 11 pm on the 25th of August and Harry was wide awake, pacing the room. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Honestly he was terrified. If one of his kidnappers were to find him trying to escape... He shuddered to think what would happen. Instead he would simply try not to get caught.

The young man was determined to get back to his mother safely. He had created a whole plan in his head while he paced the room. His first step would be to take off the barricade on his window and climb through the open window. He would then run away from the cabin and into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Only the woods separated him from the city, so he would make his way through the forest as fast as he could. He would ask someone to phone the police and his mother afterwards, once he was safe.

Gathering courage, he opened the window above the bed, taking heed to not make a sound. Next he pulled on the barricade blocking him from escaping. The bars came loose pretty easily, and he lowered the metal, waiting as it fell to the ground. When the window was opened wide enough to climb through, he looked around the room one last time to check that no one had entered the room. Inhaling deeply, he climbed through the window, adrenaline taking over his body.

He crossed the front lawn, avoiding looking back in fear of one of the guys following him. His legs carried him through the forest, the only thoughts in his mind being that he was finally free after two days of being trapped in a run down cabin. He would see his mother again. 

He had no idea whether he was even heading in the right direction, but the adrenaline kept him going.

The trees blurred beside him. Scratches and scrapes covered his arms and legs from tripping over small rocks and twigs.

Voices sounded from a distance behind him – his captors’ voices. From what he could hear, Harry knew they did not know exactly where he was, but they were close, searching for him. If he did not manage to get away at that moment, he might never have the chance again.

Harry could have jumped in excitement and relief when he saw him; his hope of being saved. What looked like the body of a man was sat on the ground, the hunting knife in his hand shining in the moonlight. If any of his kidnappers were to find him, the man would be able to defend him with his weapon.

Harry could not make out the man's features or clothing attire with the minimal light cast from the moon, but he was desperate to get home before his kidnappers caught up to him. He had to take his chances and trust that the man was not some serial killer.

Harry ran up to the man, nearly in tears. "Please, you have to help me!" he exclaimed, voice filled with urgency. "There are three men after me, they kidnapped me."

"You're that missing boy on the news. Harvey? Harold?" The man lifted himself from the ground with a slight huff, pocketing his knife. Harry could still not see his features completely, but the dark red jacket he was wearing was prominent.

"Harry, yes, that's me," Harry replied, his words hasty. "Please help me." The boy breathed heavy, fear filling his body at the thought of being found by his kidnappers.

"I see. I'll take you into the city, it's not far from here. Follow me." The man grabbed hold of Harry's arm, pulling him away from the voices of his kidnappers close by. 

Harry winced at the tight grip on his arm. Nevertheless, he was thankful for the man’s help. "Oh, thank you so much sir. I will make sure mum rewards you greatly for your help."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." 

Harry's eyebrows narrowed. The man’s voice sounded sinister, rougher. He began to regret asking the stranger for help. Being so close to him, something about him felt off.

"Get away from him Morgan," Louis' voice sounded from behind them.

Harry froze. He spun around, and not even two metres away from him stood Louis, Niall, and Nick. The flashlight in Niall’s hand illuminated the man. Louis had a Beretta pointed at him.

"No, don't shoot him," Harry pleaded. "I don't want to be here anymore. You can't keep me in that place against my will. He's only helping me escape. Please, just let us go." Once again his chances of escaping was gone. Harry knew there was no way the man next to him could take on Louis, who had a gun, and Niall and Nick, who probably also had weapons stored somewhere in their clothes.

Louis snorted, tipping his gun in Harry's direction. "Escape? Is that what you're telling him?" Harry felt the man's grip on his arm tighten. "He's a member of the leeches, babe."

"It's the Cobras, you fucker." The man sneered. His hand clenched tightly, his breathing shallow. Harry could feel the man’s body shaking, and he had a feeling his shaking wasn’t caused by the cold. The man pulled his shirt collar down, showing a tattoo on his chest, a tattoo of a cobra snake. Harry remembered Leila telling him about the Pythons' biggest rivals, the Cobras. And now he was in the clutches of one of these Cobras...

"Hi, babe." For the first time Harry could see the man's face clearly because of the light from the flashlight shining on him. A sinister smirk adorned his face, with a tatty black eye-patch covering his left eye. A scar covered his left cheekbone disappearing underneath the eye-patch. His face was full of wrinkles, telling Harry that he was no spring chicken, and had years of experience being in a gang.

Harry struggled to pull away from him. He would much rather be the Pythons' hostage than the Cobras - he saw how pure evil the man next to him looked, and had no doubt the other Cobras had similar horrid features.

The man reached for something in his belt buckle, and Harry recognised it as a gun. He pressed his weapon against Harry's head, pulling his body closer to him. Harry felt uncomfortable in his hold and for the first time he wanted Louis or Nick to grab hold of his wrist and pull him away from the man.

"Stay still, or it's off with your head."

Harry shivered, holding his breath and closing his eyes. He was in over his head. He should have never tried escaping from a gang. This was not a movie, his life was not something to play with. He never intended to get caught up in the feuding gangs story - it really had nothing to do with him. He was a victim. He had only wanted to go to his ballet class, go home afterwards, and fall asleep reading a book.

"Stop bluffing. We know Arsyn would want him alive," Nick spoke up, his voice lacking emotion. Harry sighed in relief - he would live, for now at least. "Whether he will find _you_ alive? Well, that's another story."

The man attached to Harry's arm released a low growl, his fingers digging into Harry's arm. Harry chose not to remind him of his steel grip on his arm; the man terrified him too much to actually say anything to him. Honestly, he was too terrified to even look at him.

"We'll just have to see about that," Morgan spoke.

Louis raised an eyebrow, calm as a cucumber about the situation they were in, as always.

Harry's eyes widened as Nick dashed towards Morgan. The big, burly man pushed Harry away in order to fight back. They were like ninjas. They were evenly matched, and they moved quick, punching without a second thought. They were quick to recover also. 

Morgan punched Nick in the jaw, and Nick lost his footing. He froze, holding his jaw and closing his eyes. 

A few moments later, adrenaline filled Nick and be counter-attacked by hitting the man in the stomach with his elbow. While Morgan doubled over in pain, Nick sent his fist into the man's face at lightning fast speed. 

The man being bigger than all of them recovered quicker than a normal sized human would, kicking Nick's feet out from under him. Nick fell to the ground, the back of his head slamming into the ground. The Cobra kicked Nick in the face repeatedly, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

Louis chose that moment to intervene. He threw his pistol to Niall, grabbing the man by the back of his neck and sent his elbow into the man's chest, more importantly his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. As the man struggled to regain his breath, Louis grabbed onto his arm, twisting it backwards into an unnatural position, one that Harry knew must have hurt like hell. 

The man somehow laughed throughout the pain, seemingly having air back in his lungs. Louis' face hardened even more, his grip tightening. Harry heard a slight crack. A shrill cry came from the man’s mouth, and he shook in pain. Harry figured Louis broke his arm. 

"Wanna beg for mercy? You have a chance to get out of this with just a broken arm," Louis offered, and Harry knew it was the only chance Louis would give the man to live. They could have shot him dead, but they were playing with him. It made Harry sick to the stomach that anyone could be so merciless.

The man kept laughing throughout his pain, taunting Louis. "You know what, I feel sorry for you," he turned his head to Nick and Niall, "all of you. Death is my escape, I get to see my brother again. You however have no one. This may be the last time I see him, but C.S did us all a favour by killing people you love." Morgan laughed, his gaze falling on Louis. "You see Tommo, you can never win, my boss will continue killing the people you love once he finds out where they are. You should thank him, he's the reason you're leader of your faggot gang. Tell me, do you miss your pappie? Want me to give him a message?"

Louis' fist tightened, his fingers turned white from his steel grip on the man's arm. His back moved way too quickly to be natural.

"What? Struck a cord? And little Nicky, isn't that what mummy used to call you?" The man turned his attention to Nick. "How are you getting on without mummy to tuck you into bed? How does it feel knowing she was killed by her own b-"

It happened so fast Harry wasn't sure if it really happened at all. The only thing he remembered was one minute Morgan stood, taunting Louis and Nick, and the next he was crouching on the ground, clutching his bleeding chest.

Harry's wide eyes stared at the Beretta in Nick's hand, a mixture of fear and shock displayed on his face. Nick killed a person in front of him. He was a cold blooded murderer, and Harry was a witness.

The dying man turned over onto his back, groaning in pain. His eyes were closed, but he was still smirking. "You're all gonna get what's coming to ya," the man mumbled through his pain, his eyes on Louis. "C.S will kill everyone you have left... then he'll kill you, slowly and painfully." Harry froze in terror as Morgan's gaze turned to him. "I would advice you to get away from them as soon as you can. They're murderers, and it don't matter who or what you are, they'll kill ya. Lou here killed his babe, the girl he claimed to love because he thought she had cheated on him. Poor girl never had a chance, and to think-". 

Morgan was cut off one last time by a bullet through his head, killing him instantly. 

"About time he shut up." Louis pocketed his gun, circling his shoulder and turning away from the man without a second look. 

Harry’s knees shook and his stomach turned. They killed a person, in front of him. He remembered he could be next. If they grew fed-up with him, they would kill him.

Niall helped straighten Harry’s body. He ushered him forward, following Louis, who was a few metres away already. Harry's legs wobbled as they walked, but he was quiet. Thoughts preoccupied his mind. What did the man mean about Louis killing someone, apparently the person whom he loved? What had happened to Louis' dad? Would Louis really kill him? It gave him something to think about, to keep him distracted from the reality of what he had witnessed.

All three of his kidnappers were quiet as the group walked away from the dead man, keeping a watchful eye on Harry to ensure he did not try to escape again. Harry could feel Louis' anger and he knew he did not want to be anywhere near the brunette for a while, perhaps forever. Niall was at least helping the still gobsmacked Harry walk, his hand on his arm keeping him upright. Harry could easily figure out that he was only doing so to not have him run off again. They didn't care about him or his well-being, they didn't care about anyone. 

Harry followed behind the men, shivering slightly as he did not bring a jumper when trying to escape. He was thankful he at least had sweatpants on to partially keep him warm. He felt Niall's eyes on him, but refused to look at him, he kept his head lowered as he walked.

"He's cold. Give him your jacket, Lou," Niall spoke up, breaking the silence between the group. Niall did not have a jumper of his own. In fact, Harry noticed, he dressed in only sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"No," Louis, who was dressed in a pair of black jeans and his Pythons jacket replied, not looking at either of them.

"I say we let him freeze, serves him right for running away," Nick spoke up. Harry really wanted to hit him over the head. All of them really.

All four of them stayed quiet for their walk back to the house, but Harry could feel Louis' glare on him and it made him quite uncomfortable.

"How did you even know where to find me?" He did not see any of them following him into the forest earlier, he had no idea how they had found him, or even knew he had gone. He ran pretty fast through the woods, he himself had to admit that, he did not understand how they kept up.

"I saw you running into the forest, and we followed you. Kept our distance though, I wanted to see whether you were smart enough to actually get back to your house on your own. Apparently not," Louis answered his question, his voice sounding bored as always. Harry chose to ignore the insult, he had too many questions he needed answered to bother with arguing with Louis.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Fucking bastard deserved it," Louis answered Harry’s question.

"What did he mean about you losing someone you loved?" Harry knew he shouldn't have asked Louis the question, considering how easily he was angered and that it seemed to be a touchy subject, but he couldn't help his curiosity - he had to know.

"None of your business." 

Harry decided not to ask any more questions because they might just kill him for it. Instead he followed his kidnappers back to the place they had held him hostage. Not really willing, but ready to be locked up in the room again.

The group arrived at the small hideout with Niall still holding onto Harry's arm. Once inside, he tried to pull away from the blond with a scowl. He was back where he started, in the clutches of murderers.

As soon as Niall released Harry, his grip was replaced by Louis'. Louis’ grip on his arm was much tighter than Niall's, and Harry struggled to pull away. "You'll stay in my room. Obviously I can't trust you not to try to escape, so you'll just have to be watched 24/7. And for the love of God, don't try to escape again. The Cobras obviously know who you are, so you're safer with us than anywhere else. Remember, I might not be as lenient next time you betray my trust."

Louis took Harry to his room, closing the door behind him. He pushed the taller lad onto the bed, glaring at him as he tried to get up. 

"You'll stay here. This is where you'll sleep and eat. There's a bathroom behind that door, you can use it when I let you up." He pointed to a closed door in the room. "I will make sure all the railings on the windows are secure. Don't even think of trying that again. If I find you trying to escape again, I will kill you." The dangerous look in Louis' eyes told Harry he would make good on his promise. "I'll be back later." Louis left the room, and locked the door from outside.

Harry sighed in relief. The confrontation with Louis turned out much better than he had thought it would - he wasn't dead. The room looked much better than the other room, bigger too. A bed stood in the middle of the room. Next to each side of the bed was a wooden coffee table with drawers. Nothing else decorated the room, no photos or decorations, not even Louis' clothes were laying around on the floor.

Harry seated himself on the big, queen sized bed. The duvet was unmade, a sign of Louis’ hurried exit earlier the night. He lied on his stomach, his eyes closing. The bed was much softer and comfier than the one in the room he was held previously. This observation did nothing to comfort him in the slightest - he was still trapped with even less chance of escaping. His limbs spread out on the bed, he fell into unconsciousness.

\---

Louis walked into his room at two a.m. in the morning. After the night's occurrences and arranging with two of the Pythons' members to burn the body of Morgan, it was safe to say he was exhausted. His eyes fell onto the tall brunette boy sprawled out on his bed. He was lied on his stomach, loud snores leaving his mouth. Louis suddenly regretted having Harry stay in his room; the boy would keep him awake at night with his snoring.

Louis lied down on the available space on the right side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew Harry would most likely have a heart attack when he woke up to see him lying on the bed next to him, but he did not care. Actually it would aid him if he did have a heart attack; he would have less stress on him. Louis assumed the Cobras' leader had seen the local news broadcast on the telly yesterday afternoon, so C.S knew about Harry and had somehow been tipped-off that he was in the Pythons' possession. 

At first Louis had no idea Harry was the son of some rich woman, they simply needed the car he was in to escape from the cops. The easiest thing to do would be to kill him, but because he was an innocent and didn't do anything wrong. Louis couldn't kill him, no matter how much Nick persisted he just kill him. Really, Louis had no idea why Morgan was even in the forest in the first place, but the man definitely knew who Harry was, meaning that he was now a target of the Cobras. It fell upon Louis to protect him - it wasn't like him to just let an innocent die. 

\---

Harry groaned as he moved his body to lie on his back. His whole body was stiff, and he could feel a faint pain in his legs from all the running he had done the previous night. It felt like he hadn't slept in ages, even if he had just woken up from his sleep. He was exhausted. 

Turning over on the bed, he opened his eyes, coming face to face with soft looking brown hair. He quickly sat up, remembering that Louis had taken him to his room and he had fallen asleep on his bed, the same bed the Python leader was sleeping in. 

Louis' eyelids slowly opened to reveal tired blue irises. Harry had never noticed it before, but he did not look to good. Mind you, Harry had to admit he probably didn't look much better. The leader of the Pythons' had droopy bags under his eyes. His eyes, which were struggling to stay open, were blood red, and his face ghostlike.

"We have to have a talk." Louis sat up in his bed, stretching, before yawning. "It's no secret that a great deal of things happened yesterday evening that we can't hide from you, so I'll fill you in. The man you ran into yesterday evening calls himself Morgan. He was a member of the Cobras, a rival gang of the Pythons. The Cobras is ruled by a man that goes by Ars-" 

"I know about the Cobras, and C.S, and your rivalry with them. Leila told me," Harry interrupted him. He did not want to hear about their stupid rivalry again, he wanted to know why Louis couldn't just let him go.

Louis sighed in annoyance. "That girl..." Louis scowled, shaking his head. "I would like to let you go, I really would." 

"Then why don't you?" Harry questioned.

"I can't. If it was under different circumstances and we were just petty criminals, I would have. But I can't do that now. I know you don't understand now and I'm not sure you ever would, but you being out there is too dangerous, not just for us, but for you too."

"How? I already said I wouldn't say anything to the police."

"I don't care about the police. They already know my name, and weren't able to find me, to find us. The Cobras know about you. I don't know if they found out through the news, but they found out we have you in our midst. You're wealthy right?" Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Harry remained quiet, his eyes trained on the black duvet over his legs.

"If we were to let you go now, they would find you. And they would not keep you in a room with a bed, they wouldn't even feed you. They would ask for a ransom, and once they receive the money, they would kill you and the people who came for you."

Louis took hold of Harry's hands, squeezing in reassurance. "I promise, if you make this easy for me, I'll make it easy for you." 

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I quite enjoyed writing this chapter!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, kudo, and commented, and added this story to their bookmarks! Love you loads 
> 
> B. Xx


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Nick pulled Harry by his wrist, shoving him into Louis' room. Harry stumbled, regaining his footing as Nick closed the room door. He grumbled to himself about what a horrid person Nick was as he sat down on the bed. Earlier the morning Liam came to fetch Harry for breakfast, telling the others to let Louis sleep because he looked like the dead.

Louis was still asleep on the right side of the bed, eyes shut, and snoring softly. His face looked peaceful, and Harry could not believe this guy was the same ruthless person who killed for a living. His messy head of hair was sprawled out on the bed, his pillow lying on the carpet. Harry had never looked at Louis properly before, but lying there on the bed, dressed in a jumper and sweats, he seemed soft almost. Warm. A total different Louis to the one he knew.

He didn't want to be anywhere near the murderer however, which meant he did not want to sit next to him on the bed, even if the man was asleep. And because there was no chair in the room, Harry had no other choice but to sit on the ground instead, next to the wooden drawer in the corner of the room. He tried not to think of his terrible situation as he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts going back to happier times.

_Six year old Harry stared at the two adults whispering to each other. He wondered if his mother and father were talking about getting another baby, a baby sister for him. His best friend said when grown-ups whisper things to each other, they are talking about getting a baby. Harry had always wanted a sister, he wanted someone he could share his toys with. He wanted a sister he could play dollies with - maybe if he played dollies with his sister, daddy wouldn't take them away from him anymore._

_His other friend said when adults whisper, it means they're getting a divorce though. Harry learned that a divorce was when a mummy and daddy lived in their own houses, and his friend lived with only one of them, but he goes to live with the other parent when he doesn't have school._

_But Harry's mummy and daddy loved him, and they loved each other. He did not think they were talking about getting a divorce._

_"Mummy, daddy, are you gonna get another baby?" the young boy asked his parents, excitement evident in his voice. If they were not whispering because they want to get a divorce, he could possibly be getting a brother or sister._

_His father narrowed his eyes, before sighing to himself. "Maybe one day Harry, but for now we're fine with just having one kid. Dad has to go to work now, so you should go to your room."_

_Harry crossed his arms, pouting. His father always worked and he missed him when he was gone. His father didn't want to play blocks with him anymore like he always did. Now all he does is drink from the green bottles on the coffee table, say bad words, and go to work. His daddy doesn't kiss his mummy like he used to anymore either._

_"But daddy, it's night, why do you have to go to work and not mummy?" Another thought filled the boy's mind. "Why don't all grown-ups work in the day? Night time is sleepy time. Do you sleep at your work? You can-"_

_"Hazza, why don't you go up to your room, I will be there in a moment to read you a bed time story," Anne Styles, Harry's mother spoke to her son, her voice soft. She knew how much her husband hated their son's constant questions._

_She also knew Harry was a curious child and wanted to know why his father was not around as much anymore. Honestly Anne wanted to know that too._

_Harry excitedly ran up the stairs at his mother's words, nearly knocking over a vase on the way. He loved when his mother read him stories, he particularly enjoyed stories with young princesses and dragons and princes. His father didn't call him his prince anymore like he always did, but his mother promised that he would always be her prince, no matter where he was._

He still hoped it was true.

"What now, are you a dog?"

Harry visibly jumped at the low, scratchy voice coming from the bed. Too caught up in his daydreams, he had completely forgotten about the man on the bed in the middle of the room. He looked up at the bed to see a messy haired Louis lying on his side, watching him with amusement. The covers that had been covering his body were pushed to the side.

Harry chose to ignore his comment, instead closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. He did not want to hear him or his rough, sleepy voice. He didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Louis got up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. "Tomorrow is Liam's party, and you're coming with us." He walked over to the door, unlocking it with the key in his pocket. Harry had a feeling that was where the key's hiding place was. "Oh, and your name while you're there will be Edward, since it seems you were so fond of the name a few days ago." Louis left the room.

Harry lied down on the comfortable bed, closing his eyes. He was not extremely tired, but he was bored, and the easiest way to get rid of that boredom was to sleep the day away.

Some time passed and the door of the room opened. Louis walked into the room, a plate of food in his hands. "You sleep a lot," he observed.

"Not much else I can do since I'm trapped in here," Harry replied in an even voice.

"By your own fault. I'll ask Leila to get you a board game or something." 

That made Harry sit up. A board game may have been pretty useless to one person stuck in a room, but he loved board games, he was a bit of an Anorak. He could always try to persuade one of the guys to play with him, get them away from their phones for a bit.

"Scrabble?" If there was one thing Harry loved to do to relax, it was play Scrabble with his mum.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed. "You need two people to play scrabble."

"It's still a boardgame." Louis promised him a boardgame, he should not be questioning Harry's motives. "I'm fine playing by myself. Also, could you maybe have her get me some paint and brushes, and a canvas too, or even paper. I miss painting."

"I'll have her buy some things to keep you busy. Here's your food. Liam really outdid himself with the potato salad." Louis was king of changing the subject.

Harry sat up on the bed, taking the plate from Louis. He immediately went for the potato salad, and Louis was right- it was one of the best potato salads he had ever tasted, even better than the Chef's at home.

"Liam agreed to let you borrow some of his clothes for tomorrow night. You should have new clothes by Monday; Leila will go shopping Sunday afternoon. I expect you to behave at the club, I will be by your side at all times." While Louis spoke, his voice was stern, a warning. "You will not drink anything but water, and if you want water, tell me. Most important of all, you are not to let anybody know who you are. Understood?" 

Harry simply nodded, hating how Louis was ordering him on what to do, and hating the fact that he was complying even more. Not that he had any other choice.

\---

The next day, the day of Liam's party, Louis entered their room with his hands full of clothes. "You have two minutes. I'll be outside," Louis addressed Harry, closing the door behind him.

Harry studied the clothes, they were so typically Liam. A buttoned, checkered red shirt, a white t-shirt obviously meant to put on underneath the unbuttoned checkered shirt, a pair of black jeans (not skinny, Harry needed his skinny jeans, especially if he wanted to attract attention to him at the club) and white Nike sneakers. He immediately put the white t-shirt away, putting on the red checked shirt, making sure to leave a few top buttons undone. He had to attract attention somehow. He put on the jeans and sneakers, fixed his hair, and knocked on the door to let Louis know he was done.

The Python leader opened the door, and he followed Louis to one of the two cars in the yard. Niall was already in the driver's seat of one of the cars, starting the car. Louis pushed Harry into the back seat, climbing in next to him, and closing the door. Leila climbed into the passenger seat next to Niall. Harry wanted to put on his seatbelt, but he realised that the buckle was broken, and his seatbelt wouldn't work. No one else bothered to put their seatbelts on. He guessed that their lives were filled with so much danger, that they were unafraid of crashing.

Niall started the car, driving through the forest and turning onto a road next to the woods. 

The road was a narrow road next to the forest, a dark and pretty deserted place. Harry assumed Liam and Nick were in the other car in front of them.

Niall wasn't too bad of a driver, he was an expert in evading the few cars that appeared on the road, but he drove at a reasonable speed. That didn't stop the police from pulling him over.

Harry watched in anticipation as the policeman approached the vehicle. Perhaps he would somehow realise who he was and he would be saved. He did not want to put all his hope on being saved however, after the thing with the Morgan guy.

"Go with it, and do not try anything," Louis' quiet voice was tickling his ear as he whispered. Harry looked over at Louis in confusion, and that was when the Python attached his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened, his body completely freezing in its place, while Louis closed his eyes. Louis' left hand rested on his back, the other one behind his head, keeping Harry's body close to his own. To the cop it might have looked like a heavy make out session, but to Harry and Louis, he was keeping him from pulling away. Harry was still too shocked from Louis' sudden action to move. One minute he was sitting next to Louis in the car, hoping that the policeman would somehow realise who he was, and the next his captor started kissing him, preventing him from moving away.

He didn't feel anything, no fireworks or sparks, of course that was because he hated the man kissing him - he only felt disgust as the Python kissed him. He also refused to kiss back, not that his still stiff body would let him anyway.

"Hello, this is my girlfriend, and the love birds back there are dating too," Niall's Irish voice brought Harry back to the present. "They haven't seen each other in over three months. Me mate was overseas visiting his sick granny. So I just leave them to do as they please." Niall turned to face the two in the backseat. "No fucking in me car though lads." Niall winked back at the two kissing bodies.

The policeman cleared his throat, scratching his head. "Right... you can go." He avoided looking at the two kissing men. "I hope they don't do this all the time. It's distracting, for you and other drivers as well. And put on your seatbelts. You're free to go." The cop coughed before walking back to his car.

Niall started the car again, none of them putting on their seatbelts like the cop had ordered, and after a while Louis pulled away from Harry, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "If there is one thing that makes people more uncomfortable than seeing a straight couple snogging, it's a gay couple snogging," Louis explained with a smirk, licking his lips, and leaning back against his seat.

\---

Dangerous was the best word used to describe the building, it was certainly not the type of place Harry normally hangs out at. The building looked like it would fall apart any minute, dried paint chipping off the walls. There were a few missing letters at the top of the entrance that was supposed to spell _Leeds_. Trees hid the club from the road, and if you didn't know where to look, you wouldn't know the club was there.

Niall stopped the car and climbed out of the driver's seat. Harry knew by then that he had to wait until Louis was at his side before he could get out.

Louis took his hand, his small hand holding tightly onto Harry's big one. He ushered Harry forward, leading him to the entrance. Harry saw Nick and Liam in front of them, also heading over to the entrance.

There were no bouncers in front of the club, and people didn't seem to have to pay or show their ID to enter the club.

"Hey man, happy birthday." The man shaking hands with Liam was already half drunk, a cigarette hanging limply from his fingers. As Louis and Harry passed Liam and the man, Harry noticed he reeked of alcohol.

"Remember what I said before, behave," Louis whispered to Harry. 

Harry simply rolled his eyes, already feeling eyes on him. Looking around he saw the person watching him; another dangerous looking guy. He was not the only one looking at him though - two other guys' eyes were trailing his body. He felt uncomfortable and violated, and he has not even been in the club five minutes. Maybe leaving the top buttons of his shirt open was a mistake.

Louis took off his leather jacket, the one with the Pythons' picture on the chest area that he always seemed to wear, throwing it over Harry's shoulders and zipping it up. "You're attracting attention to yourself. Also, do not make eye contact with anyone but me and the lads, someone could recognise you." Louis sat down on a stained red couch, one that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

Harry looked around at the people in the club. They were exactly the type of people Harry thought would be in the rundown club, people like Louis - thugs, druggies, alcoholics, and maybe even murderers. There were a mixture of guys and girls, more guys than girls however, old and young. Harry had no idea what the boy in the corner of the room was even doing in the club; he didn't look older than fourteen.

"Hey." Niall sat down next to Harry, a drink in his hand. "Not gonna get smashed?" Niall asked Louis, taking a sip of what smelled like vodka to Harry.

"I was just waiting for you to get here to babysit. Watch him." Louis lifted himself from the couch, walking over to the bar. Harry watched him as he walked away, slightly amused by how so much dominance could be radiated from someone so small. He couldn't have been taller than 5'8", maybe 5'9". Still he was a mouse compared to Harry's 5'11", and shorter than everyone in the gang, excluding Niall perhaps. It was Louis' dominant personality that intimidated people Harry assumed. The look in his eyes could make anyone submit.

Harry spotted Nick not too far away from where Louis stood, an attractive guy with him. The guy was tall, with a shirt even more revealing than the one Harry had on. His brown hair was curled to perfection and his tan skin made his hair stand out amongst the few other guys. They were kissing, his hands travelling over Nick's whole body. The guy didn't even seem to flinch as Nick's hands cupped his arse. 

"He's fucking him tonight. Lucky bugger," Niall spoke up from beside Harry. He looked over at Niall, who had his eyes on the pair, not even trying to hide the fact that he was watching them.

"Why don't you go chat up some guy too?" Harry didn't care about Niall or what he felt as he watched Nick and the guy - he saw this as an opportunity to get away. If Niall could go talk to some guy, he would be free to escape.

"Nah, 'm not gay, and I don't do the one night stand thing anymore. They get attached too fast." Niall shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

"Wow, that's almost plausible." Harry wasn't impressed, he was just in awe over Niall not having one night stands, he seemed like the type to have them every night.

"I usually go home with Leila though, the friends with benefits thing works for us. Don't tell Liam that though, he's very protective of her." _Of course he wouldn't completely abstain from sex, Harry mentally rolled his eyes._

"What is going on between him and her?" Harry remembered how angry Liam got when Niall was flirting with Leila again earlier. It looked like he was jealous. Perhaps Leila and Liam were dating? He wondered whether Leila was cheating on Liam with Niall, or perhaps Liam was simply a controlling friend, and wouldn't let Leila date anyone, it certainly wouldn't shock him.

"They're childhood friends, he lived with her family after his father was sent to jail. He's the only person she has left. Her parents were killed in a car crash. She had no sisters or brothers; she was adopted. Neither of her parents had siblings, so no aunts or uncles, she only has us. He's the same more or less. Only has us and his sisters left, doesn't see them much though. Really, he doesn't know half of the people in here. Most of them were only invited because they are fellow members or customers, and it wouldn't have been much of a party with only five people, ai?" 

Honestly Harry found that to be quite sad, only because he understood how Liam must feel. Harry had family and friends yes, but the only person who actually cared for him as a person was his mother. His aunts and grandmother were stuck up, and the maids and chef were only nice because they had to be. He at least had people around him, none of them were dead. He didn't understand why Liam killed people, and he never would, it was wrong. But he was sympathetic towards him, just a little bit. Harry wondered how many of the men had actually lost people they loved because of their job.

"I guess when you put it like that, I can see why he's so unemotional." 

The rest of the time between the two was spent in silence, observing the people.

\---

Putting down the glass of vodka Liam had been drinking from, he made his way to the back entrance of the club. Because he had worked at the club part-time as a barman while in medical school, Liam knew the club inside out. He needed some fresh air. Along with his slightly buzzed state, he did not really enjoy the girl climbing all over him. He did not understand what was wrong with him, a few years ago he used to love flirting with the girls, taking them home, or calling them up when he was horny. Now all these girls throwing themselves at him were annoying him.

"Where are you going?" Louis appeared before Liam, two glasses filled with a see-through liquid in his hands.

"Outside. Smoke break."

"Take a weapon at least." Louis handed his Beretta to Liam. Louis knew, out of experience, you could never be too careful with the Cobras; they had ways of finding out about the Pythons whereabouts.

"Mate it's fine, nobody knows about the club. I'm just going for a smoke. Chill." Liam dug around in his jeans pocket for his cigarette pack and a lighter. "Besides, if you want to worry about someone, worry about the kid back there. He's been watched by that guy in red over by the wall all night."

When Louis turned back to Liam to excuse himself, he was met with Liam's back walking out of the back.

Liam walked out of the club, keeping his eyes on the cigarette he was trying to light. When the stick finally lit up, he looked up, only to be met with the last person he wanted to see, especially when he was completely defenceless. The Cobra was stood a metre away from him, dressed in jeans and the trademark red jacket of their rival gang. The thing that caught Liam's eyes first however, was the gun pointed directly at his heart.

"Zayn."

xxx


	6. CHAPTER SIX

"If it isn't the soon to be birthday boy," Zayn mocked. He grinned as Liam instinctively patted his waist for a weapon to defend himself with, only to find none. "Very careless of you Liam, I'm shocked."

"I've still got my fists," Liam reminded the former Python. "What are you doing here? How did you know we would be here?" Liam glared at Zayn, his hands pulled into fists by his sides. He should have listened to Louis when he told him to take a weapon.

"So many questions… How about instead of asking questions, you defend yourself." Zayn pulled the trigger of the gun in his hand, the bullet connecting with the brick wall next to Liam's head.

Liam smirked. "Missed me."

"Don't be daft. You know I never miss. It was a warning shot. You won't die today, what type of person would I be if I killed you at your own birthday party?" 

Liam’s eyes widened. He did not think Zayn even remembered when his birthday was. And while it was not his actual birthday yet, he knew Zayn must have remembered that his party was usually held the Saturday before his birthday. It was a tradition that the Pythons had, even when Zayn was in the gang, to go to the club the Saturday before someone's birthday and enjoy themselves. A way to let the gang feel like normal young adults.

"I have a message from the boss. He says he _will_ get the boy and the ransom. So enjoy your last moments with him." 

The door Liam had passed through previously slammed open, knocking against the wall behind it. Louis, along with Nick, Niall, Leila, and Harry ran through the doorway.

Louis didn't look up at Liam as he pulled Harry behind him by the wrist. "Liam let's go, the fuckin' Cobras are here.”

He looked up at Liam when he didn’t answer, seeing Zayn with his gun in front of him, and Liam's predicament. His serious, determined face turned up in a snare directed at Zayn.

Zayn was smart enough to know when it got too dangerous for him to be there, he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched. He could have easily taken out Liam if he had been given the orders, but one of the other Pythons would kill him instantly. He was lucky that his orders only involved warning the Pythons.

He aimed his gun at Louis arm, pulling the trigger of his weapon - that would give him enough time to get away.

Louis groaned lowly as the bullet tore through his arm, his eyes closing. Letting go of Harry, he clutched his wound to try and stop the pain in his upper arm. 

"Happy birthday Liam. Enjoy it while you're still alive. It might be your last." Zayn's eyes travelled over to Harry. "The Cobras will be coming for you soon."

Nick moved so quick, Zayn didn't see him moving. He only felt the stabbing pain in his lower leg as he heard a gunshot go off. He knew the bullet was still etched in his leg. He wanted to continue taunting the Pythons, but he knew he needed to get medical attention. 

Zayn hobbled into the direction of the trees, looking behind him one last time with a glare directed at the person that had replaced him in the group, before disappearing into the trees. 

Only as soon as Louis was certain Zayn had gone, did he let his guard down. He bit down onto his lower lip, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He had been shot in numerous places over the years, more times than he could count on both hands, but the pain he felt each time never got easier, it hurt everytime he was shot.

"We should go get that checked out," Liam spoke up after a minute of silence, walking back into the club. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering why Zayn didn't kill him when he had the opportunity. He could have easily done it, and there was no way Liam could have defended himself against a gun. He saw many Cobras kill his fellow defenceless Pythons when they had been alone, he was the one who had to burn their bodies and inform their families.

Although Louis didn't want to admit it, they all knew the Pythons were outmatched. The Cobras had triple the amount of members they had in their gang, and the leader was _still_ trying to buy over the few members they had left. Not only that, but the Cobra leader was after Harry Styles. Liam did not really know what the gang leader wanted with the son of a C.E.O, but he assumed he wanted money. Arsyn was money hungry, and Liam knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Unfortunately what he wanted happened to be Harry.

The Pythons were in deep trouble.

\---

The next morning Harry woke up later than usual, alone in the bed he shared with Louis. He sat up on the bed, yawning, and stretching his limbs. He had been out with his kidnappers until early morning, and was not used to staying awake so late. With his usually busy schedule back home, he couldn't stay awake past eleven at night. He had art class with his private tutor every morning at 6am, followed by work from 7:30 until 5pm, then ballet classes Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 6:30pm till 8:30pm, Mondays and Saturdays were violin practice. Harry only had Thursday nights off. It may have been a bit too much on his plate, Harry knew this, but he enjoyed staying busy. He enjoyed his hobbies.

The door opened, Louis walking into the room. "The other three are going to be out for today, and Leila should be back later this afternoon with new clothes and the necessities for you, so it'll just be the two of us the whole day." 

Harry simply nodded, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Really need to get that Scrabble boardgame, you're quite a pain to talk to." 

Harry chose to ignore Louis' comment, though his eyes were narrowed and jaw locked tight.

"You will be let out into the house today, but only because I need you to change my bandages." 

Harry’s gaze travelled to Louis arm, which was wrapped in bandages. Harry also noticed Louis was not dressed in his black jacket, but a simple black shirt and blue jeans. Adidas sneakers covered his feet, and his brown, feathery hair was messily swept to the side.

"Well, come on." Louis tapped his foot restlessly, waiting for Harry to follow him.

Harry threw the covers off the bed, standing next to Louis. He couldn’t tell whether Louis was in a good or bad mood, and didn’t want to anger him. The two walked into the living room, where Niall, Nick, Liam and Leila were sat eating breakfast.

"I don't trust you in the kitchen because of what happened last time, so I'll get your food. Sit." Louis walked into the kitchen. 

Harry looked around, spotting an open couch next to Liam, and sat down. He then remembered that Louis told him Liam's party was held the previous night, but his actual birthday was that day.

"Happy Birthday Liam." It sounded so strange to Harry to call Liam by his name, never having done it before - to him it was too familiar, and he didn't want any of these Pythons to grow on him, he still wanted to get away.

Liam nodded once in acknowledgement to Harry's words, then continued eating his eggs.

Harry’s fists curled at Liam’s lack of response, he actually wished one of his kidnappers happy birthday, and all he could do was nod? "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry seethed. "I wished you happy birthday, not that I really wanted to if I'm completely honest, and you nod? The least you could do is thank me!"

Liam got up from beside the boy, turning to face him, a scowl on his face. "Don't get an attitude with me. I can be nice, but you don't want to get on my bad side." His voice was calm, steady, but threatening at the same time.

Harry shrunk down on the couch, avoiding eye contact with Liam. He sighed, watching the game on the telly instead. Football, again.

"I should be going. What's the usual style of clothing you wear, Harry?" Leila spoke up, easing the tension between the Python and the captive slightly. 

Louis returned from the kitchen with two plates full of eggs and toast, giving one to Harry, before sitting down with his own plate.

"I usually like blouses that you can button. I like floral and printed ones. And skinny jeans. But anything is fine really." 

"Quite the unique style there Harry. I take my words back, you're not that boring after all," Louis commented amused, stuffing his mouth with a fork full of eggs.

Niall stood from his place on the couch. "We should go. I'll take Leila to the mall." 

Liam and Nick got up from the couch too. "We're going Lou. You'll be fine?" Liam asked the Python leader. Louis nodded his head, ushering the group to go. They worried too much.

 

It was 3pm in the afternoon when Harry made some tea for himself, and if he happened to make for Louis too, well no one had to know. Everything went well thus far; Louis was sat in the living room, for once not watching football, but Captain America: The Winter Soldier, showing on one of the movie channels. Harry found the movie to be quite good, interesting too. He'd never been into superhero movies before, but he quite liked Sebastian Stan's face, so he watched the movie with Louis.

When Harry poured the boiling water in the cups, the kettle slipped from his hand, the hot water spilling over his hand. He got such a shock that he accidentally broke one of the cups by knocking it off the table.

Louis was there in less than two seconds. "What happened?"

"The kettle slipped, and I burned my hand." Harry immediately went to work on picking up the broken pieces of the cup, trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

Louis stopped him, pulling him up by the back of his shirt. "Such a nuisance." He pushed Harry in the direction of the hall, taking the broom from beside the fridge. "Go get the first aid kit in the bathroom."

Harry silently moved to the bathroom, searching in the cupboard below the sink for a bandage or first aid kit. He however found none. Realising that he had no other choice, he went back to Louis, telling him there was no first aid kit in the bathroom. 

Louis nodded, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and leaving for a room Harry had not yet been in, he had seen Liam enter it often though. 

The bedroom, much like Louis' room, was not terribly decorated. There was only a double bed, a red duvet covering it on the side, a wardrobe like the one in Louis' room connected to the wall, and it had an added desk with a computer on it - this must have been Liam's room.

Louis entered the adjoined bathroom in the room, searching in the cupboard for the kit, which he found pretty quick. "Liam should learn to keep the first aid kit in the hallway bathroom." He opened the kit, digging through it. There didn't seem to be any bandages left. "He must have used the last bandage on me," Louis mumbled to himself.

Louis dug in his pocket for his phone. He dialled a number, putting the phone against his ear. "Hi Leila, you busy still?" There was a pause, and Harry assumed Leila replied. "You can't do it another time?" Another pause. "Fine, I know I said that... No, it's nothing. Right, bye." Louis pocketed his phone, turning to face Harry. "I'll have to go get new bandages, Leila’s shopping for new clothes for you. You'll be locked in my bedroom for the time being." 

Louis took Harry's arm, dragging him back to their shared bedroom. "Be good. Don't try anything. I will just be a few minutes away." 

Without waiting for a reply from Harry, Louis shut the door, the sound of it being locked followed.

All of Harry's attention was suddenly focused on his hearing. The sound of Louis' footsteps sounded as he walked further away from the bedroom, and then the squeaking of a door- the front door. 

Adrenaline rushed through his body as he heard the door Louis had opened click shut. He had a chance, and he was going to use it.

He had to use it.

He immediately set to work in Louis (and now his) bedroom - searching under the bed, under the mattress, digging around in the wardrobe, anywhere where a key might be hidden. He pulled open the drawer of the coffee table next to Louis' side of the bed. Jackpot.

A few minutes passed. Harry was completely immune to the regularly occurring noises around him, the article in his hands one of the sole objects of his attention. He didn't run. He didn't hide. He just stood there, breathing calmly. 

Only at the sound of a door creaking open, did he pay attention to what was happening around him. Only then did he start shaking. He heard the click of a door shutting, and then the sound of footsteps getting closer. The sound of who he assumed to be Louis got closer and closer until the sight of the door knob in front of him turning replaced the sound. 

Louis walked in, not actually looking at Harry, trusting he was still there. He spoke, his concentration on shutting the door. "I got the bandages. I'm glad to see you didn't try--" He trailed off, finally facing Harry.

In the decent amount of sunlight that was coming out of the window behind him he was able to see Louis eye the metal in his hands. He tightened his grip around the weapon. 

Louis was in action before Harry could even blink. One moment he was standing there his fists curled around a dagger, and the next thing he knew was that Louis had pinned him to a wall by his wrists. Even though Louis had his fingers fully spread, the only reason he recognized that he had actually let go of the dagger was the clunking sound it made as it clattered uselessly onto the wooden floor. 

Just as he recognized that it had fallen from his hand Louis kicked it off to the other side of the room, leaving it out of his reach.

Harry was really regretting ever thinking he could use a weapon against a killer. What was he thinking? He had never held a dagger before, of course he wouldn't know what to do in such a situation.

Only a few centimetres separated them, Louis' being the taller one for once. This was because the gang leader's grip on his wrists were so tight, Harry's knees had buckled, the only thing keeping him upright being Louis' body flush against his.

Louis' grip on his wrists was like iron. Instinctively, he tried to move, but the pain that followed made sure that he didn't try to do that again.

The murderer stared him down, no expression shown on his face. A chill ran down his back. It was like someone had poured ice-cold water down his neck, or that his upper back had been lit aflame. Louis' intense stare made the boy wish he had simply done as he asked.

Everything felt like a blur. He barely recalled holding the dagger in his hands, but that was it. The more aware he became of what had happened the more afraid he became.

He had crossed a line. He knew that there was a thin line there that kept him alive, and he had crossed it. He had crossed it, and he was going to have to pay the consequences for crossing it.

This man, this gang member, was going to kill him.

Louis leaned his head down to the brunette's ear, and then he began to speak words that made Harry's body shudder. 

"I thought I told you to be good." Louis' spoke, almost scarily calm. "No, that's not right," he continued, "I specifically remember telling you to be good."

Harry gulped, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and his kidnapper.

"The deal was pretty simple. I told you to stay in this room, and that's what you did. However, you acquired a weapon, _my_ weapon and tried to use it against me," he said. His voice was unnervingly calm, and he spoke directly into Harry's ear, making his ear itch from the heat, a huge contrast to the rest of his body.

"Now taking that dagger was stupid." Louis shook his head in disappointment. "So," Louis paused, adding dramatic effect to his words, "so, stupid," he growled, all of the kindness that may have been in his voice previously now lost. "I warned you, more than once about the consequences of such actions." 

With that said he let go of him and Harry clumsily landed on his knees, Louis' body towering over his own.

Harry barely felt the blow. Louis' hand connected with the back of his neck, and he was unconscious before his head even hit the floor.

\---

Harry was tied up.

He woke up in restraints. It took him a moment to realize his situation. He was bound, and also blindfolded. He didn't know where in the cabin he was ( _was he even still in the cabin?_ ), or how long he had been unconscious. He had a strong feeling that he was tied to a chair, but other than that, he knew nothing.

Louis was not letting him up when he thought he was uncomfortable or even to stretch his legs, and instead he only let him up whenever he deemed that it was absolutely necessary. Anytime he had him do anything at all it was always when he felt like it, he wouldn't ever ask him if he needed something. In fact, he wasn't even speaking to him, let alone asking him whether he was comfortable.

Harry didn't know how many days had passed, but he could tell at least a week had passed by how many times Louis fed him. After a certain number of hours passed during each day Louis would have him eat and drink. He wasn't allowed to eat a meal in the living room, as that would mean untying him. Harry kept his feelings about this to himself. He was still blindfolded, so he wasn't able to tell what food Louis was giving him until it was in his mouth. Most of the time he found it was some sort of fruit or a couple of vegetables, not much, just enough to keep him alive, his meals rarely included meat. He assumed it was part of his punishment.

The only time Louis let him out of the restraints was when he brought him to the bathroom. He would normally bring him there after he ate, but he would pretty much lead him to the bathroom whenever he felt like it, which wasn't much. He always went into the bathroom with him, he was thankful he at least had the decency to turn around. (Harry once thought about peeing on him to be spiteful, but thought against it. That might have just caused his death).

Louis let him stay in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes each night; his shower time, other times it was five minutes. At least he was able to keep up his personal hygiene.

After that it was back to the chair, which was convientiently (for Louis) placed in Louis' bedroom. He didn't let him up from the chair on his own, so naturally, he slept on it. He didn't have the ability to keep track of time, but he knew he had been spending a great deal of time sleeping, even during the day. There was nothing else for him to do after all.

With his situation the way it was, he realised that Louis didn't leave the house much, the reason could only be narrowed down to his arm not having completely healed yet.

The three other kidnappers went out a lot, and stayed away for a long time. Louis was the only one who was left in the house with him each day.

He heard the cupboards opening. He knew what Louis was doing. He was following his routine after all. He was going through the cabinets to get something for Harry to eat quick, and then he would start to eat himself. His timing was pretty good today; he was just starting to get hungry.

He found whatever he was looking for, and the sound of his approaching footsteps met Harry’s ears. Eleven footsteps. He had memorised how many steps it took for Louis to reach him from the kitchen. He already recognized it by pattern, but he only recently started to count.

He stood in front of him again, and Harry opened his mouth, silently waiting for the food to enter his mouth. Not much else he could do tied up.

He stilled after a while, closing his mouth, confused. Why was he taking so long? Whenever he came to feed him he tried to be quick about it.

It wasn't like he would try to bite him, Louis knew that. Harry knew he should be trying to do anything he could to get out of this mess. He should be begging the man to let him go. He should be crying. Screaming. But he wasn't.

Harry wasn't behaving like he himself had expected he would. Maybe the stress of the situation was finally getting the better of him.

In front of him Louis sighed, and Harry noticeably jumped in his restraints.

He had forgotten he was there. He had gotten used to it, like it was a normal thing to be tied up. He was getting too comfortable with this routine he and Louis had. What was wrong with him?

Probably both unaware and unaffected by his internal problems, Louis poked the bottom of his jaw.

He understood the gesture and opened his mouth to allow the invisible food being presented to him into his mouth. He absentmindedly chewed on the newly identified mashed potatoes. The more time he spent eating, the less time he would have to spend sleeping or thinking. At this point, anything different than that was a welcome change.

He swallowed the food in his mouth, and left his mouth a bit open, waiting for more. Louis proceeded to put more of the food into his awaiting mouth.

If there was any good thing about this situation then it was that he was eating healthier than he had ever eaten before. Not that his diet before was unhealthy, but there was always the occasional chocolate bar or milkshake.

After he consumed the mash he had given him, Louis had Harry eat a piece of bread. This was new, he never got bread. He chewed at a normal pace, knowing that he wouldn't get away with gnawing on the bread for as long as he did the mash.

Instead of giving him more food once he finished, Louis poured orange juice into his mouth, and wordlessly began to untie his restraints. Harry remained still, doing his best not to trouble him. The complicated knots probably annoyed him enough, and he didn't want him to direct that annoyance at him.

A few minutes after he started the task, the ropes that previously kept him in place were removed. He heard Louis set the restraints onto the floor, and he felt him remove the remaining ones off of his feet. Finally, he removed the blindfold on his head, and grabbed his wrist.

Harry followed his movements as he led him to the bathroom. He watched, feeling a certain joy from being able to physically see something besides the blank cloth that was his blindfold, as he opened the door in front of them. He walked into the bathroom, unsurprised by the door closing shut behind him almost immediately. Louis turned around, facing the door.

He walked over to the counter and turned on the tap. He reached into the cup next to him, grabbed his toothbrush (the one Leila had bought him the previous Sunday), and ran it under the water for a second before he put a bit of the toothpaste on the bristles. He began scrubbing away at his teeth, letting his stress fade to the back of his mind for the moment.

He finished brushing, and set the toothbrush on the counter. The sound of it being placed was drowned out by the running water.

He was about to wash his face with water when the front doorbell rang, and Louis attached his hand to Harry’s arm in less than a second. 

Louis closed the tap, then he pulled Harry out of the bathroom, walking down the narrow hallway with him in tow. At the end of the hallway, connecting to the living room, he turned to him.

"Be quiet. Stay hidden." He left him at the end of the hallway, going over to answer the door.

Harry stood against the wall, listening in on Louis and the stranger's conversation.

"Officer," Louis greeted, his voice light.

"Good day, we received an anonymous call that a missing boy, Harry Styles was last seen in this forest. As such, we have to search your house. Protocol, I'm sure you understand. May I come in?" 

The officer did not wait for Louis' reply, simply passing by Louis and walking into the living room.

Harry quietly walked to the room Louis kept him in. He tried to stay quiet, listening to Louis and the cop's footsteps coming down the hallway. He realised that he could show himself to the cop, but he also knew Louis probably had his gun with him, and wouldn't hesitate shooting the policeman.

"I have to say. Quite suspicious having a house in the middle of the forest," the policeman commented. Harry could hear in his voice he sounded suspicious of Louis. 

"I quite like the peace and quiet. It's very calm and relaxing here."

The door to the room he was in opened, and the policeman walked into the room. Harry realised too late that he was in the cop's sight, and while it could have been good for him, it most certainly was not for the cop.

Louis had his gun out before Harry could blink. The captive didn't hear the sound of the gun in his captor's hand going off. Only his sight was working correctly, taking in the man falling to the ground, the middle of his shirt stained with blood.

Louis worked quickly, searching for his phone in his pocket, and ringing the person he knew would best dispose of the body.

"I need you to dispose of a body." There was silence from Louis, and Harry assumed he listened to the person on the other side of the phone speak. "Yes... a cop." Silence. "I know, look just get here." Silence. "I'll arrange everything. Just get rid of the body, the usual place. Can't afford anyone seeing you." Silence. "Thanks Liam." Louis ended the call, grabbing Harry's wrist. He pulled him down the hallway and into the living room. "Stay," he ordered, before dialling a number on his phone. The other person answered within two rings. 

"Stanley, I have a feeling they're suspecting us. The boy's with me, but we're going to the house. A policeman showed up here... in Epping Forest, yes." Louis listened as the Python spoke. "I had no other choice but to shoot him, Liam's taking care of the body, but I need you to get rid of the police car. Also, arrange with a few of the other members to move the necessities to the other house, things like food and bathroom supplies, don't leave the telly either." Louis pocketed his phone after hanging up. He led Harry through the front door, and into a car he had not seen yet - a black Audi. He rounded the car, climbing into the driver's seat and locking the doors, before leaving the cottage. 

"Where are we going?"

"Bradford. I own a house there where we're going to hide out." Louis followed a dusty road through the forest leading into the city.

"But why?"

"I shot a cop. He was obviously sent here because they had some kind of lead or anonymous tip-off. It was either one of the Cobras, or they somehow found the body we burnt in the forest. If the cop suddenly disappears after being sent here last, they're going to come here, and find you here. I cannot risk that."

And Harry finally understood Louis' motives, he was taking him even farther away from his mum, making it even more difficult for the police to find him, and making his chance of ever seeing his mother again even slimmer.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The black Audi the leader of the Pythons drove came to a stop outside a well-kept house in what Harry knew was a rich neighbourhood in Bradford after a little over four hours of driving. The houses in this neighbourhood were big and situated far from each other, the streets clean, and trees trimmed.

Louis slowed down when they reached a house on the corner of the street. The outside of the house was nothing really impressive, apart from its size, which rivalled the one Harry lived in. It had a small patch of grass in front with a concrete path that led up to the front door. A few trees littered the lot. Harry had a suspicion they weren't planted when the house was built, but instead added for more privacy. They were positioned in a way that hid the house from prying neighbours. Positioned on the side of the building was a garage that could hold two cars.

Louis parked the Audi on one of the empty parking spaces, the other one being for Nick, Liam and Niall when they came in the City Golf. Closing the garage door, and unlocking the car doors, Louis circled the car and attached his hand to Harry's arm. He kept close to him, exiting through the side door of the garage, following the stone path to the front door of the house. Harry followed Louis through the walkway, into a large living space. 

Upon entering the living room, Harry was gobsmacked - never did he think that the four guys who lived in the small cabin, could be the owners of such a fine place. It wasn't only that the house was spotless, but the things in the house were that of the best quality. The floor was completely covered with dark brown wood, a beautiful brown rug lay in the centre of the room. There was a large fireplace along the far wall, a fire already lit and warming the vast area. Long brown couches made of the finest material surrounded a flat screen, multiple gaming consoles lined up below it.

Louis led the boy out of the living room, back through the walkway. Harry followed Louis to the last door on the right side. Louis then opened the door, ushering Harry inside.

Once inside, he made sure to lock the door, before taking off his jacket that he had thrown on before they left the cabin. Harry saw that there were still bandages tied around his arm, meaning his wound had not healed completely yet. Sitting on the bed Harry saw Louis visibly relax for the first time since the policeman had showed up at the cabin.

"This is your new home. Since there are only three bedrooms, and six of us, you will be sharing a room with me again. I would have you share a room with Niall, since you get along pretty well with him, but frankly I don't trust you around him." The leader's voice was serious, speaking to the captive with authority.

Harry chose to ignore Louis' words about not trusting him, and instead listened as Louis continued speaking, a serious look covering his face. His voice was assertive, demanding. "I will let you roam free in the house, but only because this house has top security. Don't even try to escape, trust me, I'll know before you even leave the yard." His voice was calm, but there was a warning tone to Louis' words. Harry knew he was getting pretty fed up with his inability to comply.

"You and Leila will share the house work, she comes in on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, the rest of the days you will clean. The house will rarely be dirty however, as we are not around much."

Harry nodded, knowing there was no way out of this. As long as he did what Louis wanted, his chances of escape would increase.

"Everyone takes turns making the food, and you will be included on that list from now on. One of us will accompany you to make sure you don't try to poison the food." Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. "And yes, I do think you would try that." 

Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to get away from these mad people, escape and never return, but he didn't think he was brave enough to actually poison anyone. 

"Aside from that I don't think there's much that will change. One of us will stay here in the house with you at all times." Louis got up from the bed, moving over to the royal blue curtains covering what looked like a big window. The curtains were closed, like all of the other curtains he had seen. Louis peered out of a slight opening on the side of the curtains. "The curtains stay closed, always."

Harry, deciding it would be best to make himself comfortable for a while, because it was obvious he would not escape as easily this time, sat down on the bed. He was slightly shocked at how soft and comfortable the bed felt compared to the one at the cabin. The bed was softer than the one that was in Louis' room. Harry didn't think it was possible.

Harry heard a car from outside, whom he assumed to be Niall, Nick and Liam after a few minutes of silence. Louis left the room, locking the door behind him, and Harry heard Niall's exasperated voice fill the house, followed by Nick's slow calm one. He couldn't hear Liam's voice, but remembered Louis ringing him and telling him to dispose of the policeman's body. He didn't want to dwell on that thought too much. He could hear Louis and the others speaking, but they kept their voices low, keeping Harry from hearing what they were saying.

Deciding that what they had to say didn't matter much to him anyway, Harry got up from the bed and walked over to the window the gang leader was staring out of a few minutes ago. Opening the curtains, he was met with a small balcony. The backyard consisted of a well-kept garden with dahlias, and roses, and daisies, and tulips loitering the soil against the wall. The garden was colourful, but somehow all the colours matched. Further, behind the wall Harry could see some houses, obviously this was a high class neighbourhood where all the rich people lived, people like Harry.

The sound of the door being unlocked caught Harry's attention and he faced the person who opened the door, closing the curtains.

"You have to make dinner, everyone else needs to unpack. Leila will watch you." Louis seemed to be in some kind of rush, grabbing his jacket from the bed.

"Where's he going?" Harry questioned Leila once Louis was gone.

"He has to sort some things out with the Pythons back in the other town. He'll probably be back throughout the night, maybe around eleven or twelve." Leila left the room and Harry assumed he had to follow her when the girl didn't lock the door immediately.

He followed her into a room filled with four unfamiliar men. They had boxes in their hands and Nick and Niall were directing them on where to put them. Harry realised that these were Pythons, and they were there to bring the necessities from the cabin. Harry also realised that they didn't look like he imagined they would at all, he imagined gang members as these big middle-aged men with piercings and tattoos all over their bodies, men who had their hair in mohawks and comb-overs. Instead they were different sized men, varying from a thin red headed guy (Harry thought he looked somewhat like the mouse from Ratatouille) to a big, musly man twice the size of him, none of them seemed over the age of thirty.

The red headed one kept stealing glances at him, and if Harry had to be honest, it completely freaked him out.

Niall seemed to notice his distress because he rushed the guys, telling them that he and Nick had to leave within ten minutes to meet with a new supplier.

"So I'm thinking that because it's just the two of us tonight, we could just have cheesy noodles for dinner," Leila spoke up from where she had already placed a pot on the stove.

Harry decided to help her to try and get his mind off of the creepy man in the living room, who openly looked at him, opening a pack of noodles.

Half an hour later dinner was done and Harry found himself sitting with Leila on one of the couches, eating cheesy noodles. Out of all of his kidnappers he really preferred Leila, though she hadn't originally kidnapped him. She wasn't like the men Harry had to live with, she was kind, sensitive to Harry's situation to the point of not bringing it up once. She acted like Harry was a guest, one of her friends staying over, not a kidnapee who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

The brunette spoke some more about Liam and Niall, and Harry learned that Liam didn't have a crush on her, he was her best friend, had been since she was four. The two had tried dating when they were in high school, but found it too weird, and ended their two day relationship quickly. Harry also learned that Leila had a crush on Niall. The brunette hadn't said as much, but when asked (it was really the only question Harry had asked) she profusely denied liking the blond with a blush adorning her face. The girl was pretty obvious.

When dinner was done (much too soon for Harry's liking) Leila took him back to Louis' room. Harry heard Leila lock the door, internally cursing that the brunette remembered to lock it (he had created a plan to escape since it was only the two of them in the house, Niall and Nick had left while they were making dinner). 

Harry lay down on the bed, throwing the covers over him to keep himself warm, since the nights were quite chilly, it being autumn. He looked up at the white ceiling, thinking. For once he wasn't thinking of his mother. Well, he was, but the woman wasn't his primary thought. Louis was. He wondered whether Louis would return throughout the night, it was a four hour drive, at least Harry thought it was, it certainly felt like one earlier in the day. He also wondered where he would sleep. Obviously in his room, but would he sleep on the bed, or would he have enough respect for him to lie down on the floor? The previous time he had slept in his bed with him though, and he doubted Louis cared enough about him to give him his own bed. They would probably share.

Then his thoughts drifted to the man Louis had killed. Authority, he had actually killed authority. He understood that he had to do what he had to do, even if it didn't work in his favour. And he was glad he wasn't punishing him for not hiding somewhere when the policeman came. But did he feel guilty? Did he actually _enjoy_ killing people? Was he like one of those psychos who killed for fun? Then he wondered about Louis' parents, what did they feel? Did he have sisters, brothers? Does he visit his family?

For the first time since he had known him, Harry fell asleep to thoughts of Louis.

\---

Liam Payne triple checked his surroundings before dropping the heavy black bag he was carrying onto the concrete. He felt extremely guilty and slight fear for doing this, even when he had done so more times than he could count on his hands and feet together. It was inhumane. Still, it was his job, and he would do anything for his friends, and apparently that included burning dead bodies in a secluded enclosure. 

He checked his surroundings again before opening the bag containing the slowly decomposing body. He lifted the policeman, still in his uniform from the bag, lying the man down on the ground gently. Liam knew his death was not gentle (he was shot, nothing merciful about that) and burning his body would be rather brutal, but at least he could show some compassion.

"A cop this time... Tommo's getting brutal."

Of course, the last person Liam wanted around when he did this would show up. Liam really had no idea how he missed the dark haired Cobra when scouring his surroundings. But he knew how the man felt about Liam doing this. He had let him know countless times how hostile and ruthless what he was doing was. And Liam knew, but he was the only one capable of doing so, the other members would go insane after the constant smell of burning flesh (the smell never leaves you). 

Liam grew up around the smell. His father was a well known serial killer around central London. And he did not bother hiding his late night outings from his family. Liam couldn't even count on his hands how many bodies he had seen his father burn, the horrid smell filling his nose at the tender age of twelve. His father turned to killing people after the death of his mother, the first death Liam ever witnessed.

Liam was only eight, and playing with his toy cars when he heard a scream from his mother. His sisters were at their friends and his father was supposed to be back from work soon, so it was just him and his mother at home. Ever the curious person, he left his room and found his mother, nude on her bed, a man lying on top of her. The thief had raped her, and slit her throat before turning to Liam. The masked man had pointed his gun at young Liam, ready to kill him, but before he could pull the trigger, he was shot in the head. Liam's dad shot him. Something must have snapped in his father's head when killing the man, because the thief was the first of many people to die at his hands.

Liam's father started taking Liam with him to his late night outings when the boy turned eleven. His sisters were old enough to know what their father did was wrong, and they did their best to protect their brother, but there was nothing two tweens could do. Liam also knew what he was seeing his father do was wrong, but he was afraid of his father, afraid if he did not do as his dad told him, he would be killed. 

The fear disappeared soon. Liam learned that the best way to get rid of a body was to burn it; it was much more difficult for anyone to find the body and identify it. Of course he also knew to always wear gloves, just in case.

Liam's father got arrested when Liam was sixteen, and he was sent to jail for life. He surprisingly told the jury that his children did not know anything about his late night killings.

Afterwards the Pillay family, Leila's family, adopted Liam as their own son. His sisters were old enough to start a life of their own, and he never saw them again. Liam knew they didn't even want to apply to be his guardian because they were scared of him, of what their father had taught him. He was thankful that the Pillay family took him in, even after knowing who his father was. They were killed in a car crash however when Liam was eighteen. Afterwards Liam and Leila looked out for each other. Then he met the Pythons.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Liam demanded, his eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tense. The man should not be there, it only meant trouble for the Pythons.

"Heard from the news a cop went missing. It led to the Pythons. Never actually thought Lou would go as far as to shoot at authority."

Liam yanked at the Cobra's trademark red jacket, pulling him closer so they were eye to eye. He was not much taller than the dark haired gang member, maybe an inch or two, but he overpowered the man in strength. "Do not call him that, you don't have the right. Not anymore." At the indifferent look on the Cobra's face, Liam sighed, letting go of his jacket. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I remember where you used to dispose of the dead bodies back in the day. After hearing the news I knew I had to find out whether Louis would actually go as far as to kill a cop, since he's all about not hurting the innocent. Seems I underestimated him." Zayn strolled over towards Liam. The Python's breath quickened at how close the Cobra's face was. He could smell a faint trace of smoke on his breath as he spoke. It was so familiar.

"Poor guy just showed up at the cabin, questioning that boy's whereabouts."

Then it hit Liam - it was Zayn who let the police know about their hideout at the house. He was the only person besides the Pythons who knew where their hideout was. It would also explain how he knew about the cop going there and being shot.

"You called the police on us," Liam exclaimed suddenly. He felt like Nancy Drew, or Sherlock Holmes. It suddenly made sense and he could not believe he had not figured it out sooner. He narrowed it down to the fact that he did not want to believe that Zayn would betray them. "You're the only one of the Cobras who knows where our hideout is."

Zayn scoffed at Liam's words, as if offended that he only now figured it out. "Of course I called the cops, Grimshaw shot me." 

Liam's eyes fell to the Cobras' body for the first time that night. His hair was still as black as it had always been, his face having the same blank expression it had when he was in the presence of his enemies. His upper body was covered with the infamous red Cobras' jacket that looked a bit too big on him. Black jeans and worn sneakers covered his lower body. His left shin was a bit thicker than his right, a bandage wrapped around it. 

"Consider it payback. I have to say though, I'm surprised he killed the guy. Never thought of him as the type to actually hurt the innocent." Zayn patted his pocket for a cigarette, calmly lighting it when he found one.

"He's not. And stop talking about him like you know him, you don't."

"Don't I?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, taking a drag of his cigarette before releasing the smoke in Liam's face. "I know you, all of you." He stepped closer to Liam, moving his face forward so his mouth was right against Liam's ear. "You especially. Did you already forget what we had?" A smirk formed on Zayn's face as he brought his mouth over to Liam's, the man's stubble tickling his lips. Licking his lips, he placed a simple kiss on the other man's mouth.

"Sod off." Liam tried to ignore his frantic heart. He stumbled back from Zayn's touch, glaring at the smaller man. When he says smaller, he didn't only mean the dark haired man's height; he was literally smaller than he used to be. His cheekbones weren't as prominent. The red jacket wasn't always as loose on his body as it was now. And Liam wanted to shoot himself in the leg for actually worrying about the lad, he wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to stop caring as soon as Zayn betrayed them. Yet Liam knew if he ever had the chance, he wouldn't be able to kill the guy.

Focusing on the dead body, instead of the man stood way too close in Liam's opinion (Zayn was a few feet away from him now, but it was still too close for comfort), Liam emptied a bottle of petrol onto the policeman like he had done so many times before. He sent a silent prayer that the man didn't have any family, also that he didn't feel any pain wherever he was, before placing a lit match on the man's chest.

He walked back to the car he had arrived in. He never watched the bodies burn, it would only make him feel more like his father.

"Don't worry, your new hideaway location is safe with me. From the Cobras at least." Zayn knew where both of their hideouts were, being a former Python member. He had left when Arsyn contacted him, offering more money than Louis could. Many former Pythons were now Cobras, many of whom were now dead, but no one leaving to join the Cobras hurt them as much as it did when Zayn left. He was one of the main members in their team, a bloody good gunman (he still was), and one of Liam's closest friends.

If there was one thing Liam was thankful for about Zayn, it was that he didn't break anyone's trust. He knew their whereabouts, but Arsyn never sent his members to their hideouts, and Liam was positive it was because the Cobras' leader didn't know where it was. And to be honest, Liam knew he would have been dead by now if Zayn had not been a member of the Pythons previously, he had snuck up on Liam more than enough times to shoot him. If Zayn truly wanted to kill him, he would have done so already.

Liam deposited the empty container in the car's trunk before circling the car to climb into the driver's seat. And no, not once did his eyes travel to the lone man a few feet away from the car with an injured leg.

\---

The sun shone through the royal blue curtains in Louis and Harry's shared room, waking the latter from his slumber. He yawned quietly, welcoming the soft bed he was lying on, along with the soft, warm blanket. His arms stretched out beside him, one of them connecting with a body. Louis' body. He was sleeping, laid on his back, eyes shut with his phone on his chest.

And almost like he hadn't only woken up, all the tiredness left Harry's body, adrenaline replacing it. Louis was asleep, and his phone was on his chest, meaning he probably fell asleep using it. If he could get a hold of the phone, he could call his mother or the police. He didn't exactly know where he was, only that he was somewhere in Bradford. At least that was what Louis had told him. But they could always track the phone, he simply had to stay on the line long enough. The only flaw with his plan would be if the phone was locked and needed a passcode to unlock it.

Deciding that if he didn't do it now, he would never do it, he reached over to Louis' chest, snatching the phone.

Inspecting it, he was disappointed to see it asking for a password. He wondered if he would be able to guess the password. He doubted he would though.

He jumped in shock, dropping the phone as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Louis was sat up in the bed next to him, his left hand gripping into his shoulder. He certainly didn't look like he had just woken up.

"I admire your determination, babe, but I'm leader of a gang, a pretty good one at that. Did you really think that I would be so careless as to leave my phone in plain sight?"

Harry didn't answer because he did think he would, at least he hoped so. Deciding that it would be best to change the subject, Harry asked a question he wanted to ask the previous day already, it had just been pushed to the back of his mind.

"How can you afford this house?"

Louis seemed truly surprised by the sudden question, seemingly from nowhere. "What?"

"I thought you were poor," then he realised what it sounded like and that Louis could possibly get offended, so he softened the blow a bit. "I mean if a person compared this house to the cabin you lived in--" Harry thought of a way to state his words in a nice way, but it was difficult; the cabin was so different from the house. It was like total different people lived in each house. "They're very different in size. How can you afford this house?"

Louis laughed. He actually laughed, a full-blown smile, complete with straight white teeth and crinkles by his eyes. And if Harry hadn't been holding onto the side of the bed, he would have fallen off from the shock of seeing the gang member laughing. 

"We're not poor, sure the gang is not as big as it used to be when my father was leader, which is mostly the Cobras' fault, but he owned this house. It is where he and his gang met for meetings. I only choose to stay at the cabin because it's hidden well and it's close to the city."

Harry was thankful that Louis was answering his questions with seemingly no filter or resistance, but he wanted more answers. He needed to know more, and he was going to push his luck.

"Who stays in this house when you're at the cabin? Won't people notice if the house is empty all the time?" Harry questioned again, curiosity and the willingness to know everything there was to know about his kidnappers, eating at him.

Louis' answer was instant. "Leila stays in the house. 's why she only visits the cabin once a week. Four hours is a long drive from London."

Louis got up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Harry waited with baited breath, wondering whether Louis would let him out or if he would keep him locked up in the room. He hoped for the first, because frankly it was not his fault the policeman found him back at the cabin.

Louis left the room however, and when he heard the door being locked, he realised the man would keep him in the room. It annoyed him, especially since he was not the one who got them caught, forcing them to have to move to Bradford. Still, he guessed it was better than being tied to a chair and only let up to use the bathroom or to shower.

Harry chose to lie back down on the bed, knowing there was not much else he could do for the time being.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the comments and kudos and bookmarks for the previous chapters. I'm not a wordy person, but they really mean a lot, thank you Xx


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The dark haired gang member entered the square building in a hurry, throwing his cigarette on the ground in front of the entrance and stepping on it to put it out. Zayn had slowly been inching towards the hospital, trying to delay the trip, when he received a call from said place. It seemed one of the nurses had seen one of her fingers move. His mother was making a recovery.

A year ago Zayn's mother had fallen down a set of stairs, and her head slammed into the ground. The doctor did some tests, and after they waited for the results for over two hours, he told the Maliks she had fallen into a coma. She had not woken up since, but Zayn did not want the machine keeping her alive switched off, still hopeful she would wake up someday (even if the doctor said there was less than 30% chance of her waking up).

Keeping the machine on was hard on Zayn financially, there was no one else willing to help pay the hospital bills. He had his sisters, but they had refused to help. Walihya had wanted the machine switched off, she did not want her mother in the constant state of life and death. She wished for her mother to be free, but Zayn refused and as long as one family member was opposed to switching off the machine and willing to pay hospital bills, the hospital could not switch the machine off. Doniya had sided with Zayn, but he refused to take any of her money, because she had a baby of her own and Safaa to look after. Zayn was the one who visited his mother most. His sister's didn't visit much, wanting to remember her alive and well, not in a comatose state.

The first six months Zayn could barely pay the hospital bills, and Louis had agreed to help him. But his contributions could only help so much, and Zayn knew the only way to keep the machine on was to accept the Cobras' offer. The Cobras' leader had somehow tracked down every member of the Pythons one by one and invited them to join his gang, offering more money than Louis ever could. Zayn knew Louis had lost most of his gang members already and him leaving added insult to injury, but he had no other choice- his mother had to come before his friends.

Six months later his mother had still not woken up from the coma, and while Zayn could afford the bills, just barely really, paying a few thousand pounds every month-end put a strain on him, his mother's condition was draining him financially and emotionally. He had no one to help him, to confide in, the only person he usually talked to about his feelings was a Python. And he hated Zayn's guts.

The receptionist knew Zayn after all his visits, so she only nodded at him, giving him the go-ahead to continue to room 119, where he knew his mother was.

Walking into the room, Zayn was greeted by two nurses checking his mother's vitals. One of the nurses, Zayn had seen her in the room a few times checking up on his mum, must have seen him, because she spoke up.

"Zayn, I assume you must have gotten the call?" She did not wait for him to answer before she continued, turning to the nurse next to her. "Nothing seemed to have changed, are you certain you saw her move?" She asked the fellow nurse, a woman much younger than herself.

"Well, I thought I saw one of her fingers move, but I- it might have been my imagination, or the light..." The younger nurse’s face was red, and she avoided eye contact with both the other nurse and Zayn. "I'm sorry Mr. Malik, you came all this way."

"It's fine, I was on my way anyway." Zayn figured it would be useless to be mad at the nurse, he was going to go to the hospital anyway. He simply arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Well, we'll leave you now." The first nurse, who Zayn knew was the head nurse, bid Zayn farewell. The other nurse followed, letting the door close behind her.

The room fell silent, the sounds in the hospital and outside the hospital fading away. Zayn was a person who enjoyed his solitude, he enjoyed nothing more than to be left alone to draw by himself, nobody bothering him, but the sudden silence inside the room brought him back to reality, reminding him where he was, _why_ he was there.

He sat down on the chair next to his mother's bed, gulping to keep his tears at bay. He rarely ever cried, and he refused to cry in a room in a hospital where anybody could walk in.

"Hey ma, it's me, Zayn." Another loud gulp. Zayn hated this, he hated talking to his mother like she could hear him, and not getting any reply back. "Arsyn gave me a raise of sorts, it's not much but it's better than nothing, I s'pose." He took his mother's hand in his. "I promise I will leave the Cobras as soon as you're awake. At the moment the only way to keep you alive is by being a gang member though." Zayn rubbed at the corner of his eye. "I miss you, you don't know how much. And I'm sure the girls miss you too."

Breathing deeply, he hid his head in the hospital bed his mother was peacefully sleeping in, just in case the one tear that threatened to fall actually does. He could stay there by his mother's side forever, no rival gangs trying to kill each other, no guilt for leaving his friends, no worries of whether his mother would ever wake up, just him and his mother.

The duo stayed like that for the few hours Zayn was allowed to visit. He eventually fell asleep, the constant beeping in the room sending him into a calm unconsciousness.

All too soon the head nurse woke him up; visiting hours were over. Bidding his mother farewell with a kiss placed gently on her head, Zayn left the hospital, returning to a world of money and drugs and guns.

\---

_"Harold Styless. Wha-the fuck did I sssay about leavin' your toys aroun' the housse!"_

_Young Harry's tired eyes flew open as the voice of his father boomed all the way from the front door. It was past midnight and his father was back from work it seemed. Only this man did not sound like his father at all. This man sounded scary, his words slurring together. It was the same man that had made a lot of appearances lately. Harry knew he was still his father, he looked like his father, but it didn't feel like he was anymore. This was not the same man who used to play and laugh with him until he turned four. This man always smelled bad, he struggled to stand on his feet, he was always mean to little Harry and his mother, and he often woke Harry from his slumber by shouting at him._

_Seven year old Harry lied completely still in his bed, not moving a muscle; maybe if he pretended to be asleep his father would leave him be._

_Harry gulped as the door to his room slammed open, his father losing his footing and falling against the desk next to his door._

_"Wake the fuck up, boy!"_

_Harry reluctantly sat up in his bed, staring up at his father's red eyes. He had Harry's big red toy truck in his hand. The boy trembled, praying for his mother to come save him from his father's wrath._

_"Love, let him sleep, he has school today." Harry visibly relaxed at his mother's voice coming from behind his father - she always came._

_"Bloody boy sh-should learn t' put his shit 'way." The man held onto the desk for support, but it didn't help much because he kept losing his footing._

_Harry stiffened as his father flung the toy truck in his direction, just missing his small body._

_"Leave your sshit where I could fall over it ‘gain an' I'll bassh your head in with the sh-same bloody toy." With those words his father left, leaving young Harry to cry into his mother's nightgown._

Harry woke from his nightmare with a start, it wasn't as bad as the nightmares he used to have when he was younger; like the one where rats bit all his toes off, or the monster coming out of his closet to eat him alive, but this wasn't just a dream- this was a memory. A part of his life he thought he had forgotten by now; it did happen fifteen years ago.

But he still remembered, he remembered the exact words his father, in his intoxicated state, had said to him. _Leave your shit where I could fall over it again, and I'll bash your head in with the same bloody toy_. It was such graphic words for a seven year old to hear his father say. Of course his father never made good on his promise - Harry had left his toys laying around all the time, he was a kid, that's what they do. His mother was always there to protect him if his father tried to get physical.

Sadly his mother wasn't there now. Harry came to the realisation the memory, which he hadn't thought about since he was seven, was triggered by his current situation. These men he was with were quite violent - they wouldn't only make a threat about bashing his head in, they would actually do it.

Knowing he would not be able to sleep any longer with Louis next to him after that dream, Harry lifted himself from the bed. He sat up on the bed, watching the sun starting to seep through the curtains. Then he became bored with watching the curtains, and walked over to the door.

To his surprise the door was left unlocked. He wondered if Louis ever locked it when he was in the room with Harry. It would be a good thing to know for the future.

Making sure that Louis was still asleep, Harry opened the door. He wasn't planning to escape, but if the opportunity arose he would take it.

He walked down the hallway, mentally cursing at the light coming from the kitchen. One of his kidnappers was awake, his chances of escaping went from forty percent to zero.

"You could not be stealthy if you wanted to," Nick began as Harry walked into the kitchen. "I heard the room's door open. If you want to escape so badly, you should learn to be quieter."

"I wasn't trying to escape...”

Nick raised his brows, taking an apple that sat in the fruit bowl in his hand. "Then what were you doing?"

Harry had no idea what he was doing, he had only found the door that was usually locked, was unlocked, and needed away from Louis. He needed away from all of these crazy men. 

"Louis, he snores," Harry lied expertly. Louis did snore, but it's so faint Harry barely heard it. If anyone was a loud snorer in that room, it was Harry. Jeff always did say he sounded like a horse when asleep, then again, his friend could have been teasing. "I can't fall asleep."

"I'm sure he does." Nick had a trace of disbelief in his voice. "Well, you're here now. I was about to get myself something to drink, want anything?" Nick stood from the chair, throwing his half eaten apple into the bin.

"Uh, sure. Do you have milk?" Harry had been craving milk for so long. He can't remember the last time he had straight up milk like he used to have back home.

"Another early morning milk drinker. Louis' one of those also. Though he never lets me or any of the others get him anything. I don't think he likes people doing things for him much."

Nick returned with a glass of milk for Harry and water for himself. He sipped the water before turning to Harry. "Well, frankly your company bores the shit outta me. 'm going back to bed. Make sure to wash your glass when you've finished.” He placed the glass filled with milk in front of Harry. “None of us like washing dishes."

As Nick left, another pair of footsteps walked into the kitchen. Harry listened to Nick and Louis' exchange from inside the kitchen. 

"Ah, up for milk? Harry's too. Enjoy, I'm going back to sleep. I've always been such an early riser, want to sleep late today." Harry heard Nick's voice, followed by Louis' grunt.

"You," Louis turned to Harry, eyes glaring at him.

Harry noticed that he was changed out of his sweats and shirt, he had skinny jeans and a black jumper on. "Go back to bed. I need to lock you in the room. I have important business to attend to."

Harry sighed sadly, _back to his cage it was._ "Can I take my milk?"

"No, the rugs in my room are new, and knowing you, you'll spill your milk on them deliberately. You can have milk later when I return. Just not now, I'm in a hurry."

Harry left his glass of milk on the table, walking back to his and Louis' room, letting Louis lock the door behind him.

\---

The bed covers moved next to him, waking Harry from his deep slumber, no nightmares this time. He had a slight headache. He figured it was because he barely got any sleep in days. He could not sleep with Louis beside him. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but he most likely _could_ actually fall asleep because Louis wasn't next to him at the time. He slowly opened his eyes, glaring through his eyelashes at Louis, who was sat on the edge of the bed, yawning loudly.

Louis got up, kneeling next to the bed to gather the shirt he must have thrown onto the ground when he went back to bed. He had fallen asleep in his jeans, so there was no reason to change his pants. He quickly threw the shirt on, grabbing a grey beanie to pull over his head, before walking over to the door.

Harry watched as he paused with his hand on the doorknob, turning back to face the bed. "Go wake Nick. I need him to get something."

Harry wanted to go against Louis, he wanted to refuse, not only to be difficult, but mostly because he didn't want to be the one to wake up Nick. The man was scary enough awake, how would he react to being woken up?

Walking into Nick's room, Harry was immediately met with a bare back. On Nick’s back was a long slash, completely healed, but the mark would be on his back for all his life. Harry wondered if any of the other members had 'war marks' too.

Nick turned around and Harry was met with a toned stomach. Nick had more wounds on his stomach, presumably from the fights he must have been in, they were not as prominent as the one on his back though.

"Anything on your mind?" Nick waited for Harry's answer with his arms crossed across his chest. That only made his biceps bulge.

"Oh. Uh, y-yeah..." Harry begged for his member to stay put, not to be deceived by this person, this _killer's_ fit body. Waking up with morning wood, and trying to hide it from Louis was enough. "Lou- Louis wants you to do something... get something. I-- He said to come get you."

Nick nodded, grabbing his phone and his Pythons' jacket. "Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." Harry nodded, wondering whether he should ask the questionthat’s been on his mind a lot. Thing was, Nick was unpredictable, he never knew how he would react. "You can go now."

"Why do you do as Louis says?" The question slipped from Harry's mouth before he could think twice. "I mean, you seem like the type of person who's his own person, who doesn't like being told what to do. Why listen to Louis?" Harry thought maybe if he could turn the members against each other, he would escape easier. He was willing to try anything.

"He's my boss, and not only that but he's one of my best friends. We have been friends for a while now. I'm not about to betray him and I would appreciate it if you would keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't very much like hearing you thinking I would actually be so shallow." Nick’s face was red, his fists curled. He did not look as fit to Harry anymore. Harry had a feeling he would not easily turn against Louis.

“But why does everyone do as he says? Surely there are others stronger than him, more dangerous. I'm sure you are stronger than him too. I mean he doesn't seem like he has that much strength compared to you or, say Liam."

Nick glared at Harry, patience growing thin. "Yes, there are people stronger than him, but he's not a fool, he has our loyalty and trust on his side. He won't just take in members who would betray him. We're like his family."

With that said, Nick walked passed Harry, grabbing a shirt on the way. He didn't turn around or wait for Harry to follow.

Harry left Nick's room, bummed that he was not able to turn Nick against Louis. He wondered if it would be worth it to try with Liam and Niall. If Louis were to find out, he could be in a lot of trouble.

"-we need to be sure the product they're giving us is legit. If it's not, you know what to do," Harry heard Louis' voice from the hallway. He came to a stop at the doorway of the kitchen.

Nick nodded at Louis, grabbing one of the car keys and leaving through the garage door. 

"Get started on breakfast. It's about time you're put to good use," Louis ordered Harry.

Harry walked into the kitchen, watching as Liam approached Louis. He watched as Liam lowered his voice, a serious look on his face. Louis replied with a shake of his head, which Liam returned with a nod and some more words.

Louis noticed Harry watching them from the doorway, so he pulled Liam along to the front yard. He glared at Harry as they left through the door.

Harry returned to the kitchen, washing his hands. Staring out at the backyard through a window in the kitchen, he was discouraged to see that the walls were too high to climb over. He needed to escape fast, he was getting too comfortable with the routine he was in. He doesn't know how many days it had been. He wanted to make sure his mother was all right. But escaping became harder everyday.

Half an hour passed since Harry had finished the breakfast, and Harry sat in front of the TV, along with Louis, Liam, and Niall, who had joined them ten minutes ago, eating their pancakes.

"This is really good, Harry. Better than Leila's even," Niall told Harry, of course with his mouth full. Harry simply nodded as a thanks, returning to his food.

The four of them were watching a movie where a little girl's mother and father were getting a divorce. In the scene they were watching, the girl was lying in her bed, listening to her parents argue from downstairs. Of course it brought back old memories, ones so similar to his.

_The boy watched the two adults downstairs shouting profanities at each other. Words were exchanged, words his mother had told him were bad words that he should never say. He watched from his position on top of the stairs as his father's face turned red, while his mother kept shouting, throwing her hands in the air. He watched as she pushed him back forcefully when he tried to wrap her in a hug._

_"I'm sorry, it was a mistake." He remembers the exact words his father had used as an explanation. Back then he didn't understand, but now he did, he understood why his mother was so angry. He understood why she had rolled her eyes and told him to 'fuck off'. He still did not understand why his father had said getting another woman pregnant was a mistake; your manhood don't just accidentally slip into a woman and impregnate her. Especially not while you have a wife and ten year old son waiting for you each night at home._

_The woman, his mother, saw little green eyes peeking through the railing of the staircase at them. She could see the fear and confusion in his eyes, he knew that her next words would change their lives forever._

_"Harry, go get your things. Pack all the clothes you can in a bag. Remember your toothbrush too."_

_Harry, still not really knowing what was happening, ran to his room, packing his favourite jeans and shirts in his blue backpack. He did not know then that he should have rather packed extra jackets and shoes because his mother refused to return to their home for the rest of the things, and his grandmother sighed everytime she had to use money to buy Harry a jacket or shoes._

_He made his way back to his mother with his blue backpack, watching his father crying on the couch while his mother took what she could carry from the house._

_In the car his mother had told him they were going to stay with his granny for a while. Harry had cried, he loved his one grandmother, his father's mother, but his mother's mother was always mean to him. She kept calling him acry-baby, and a sissygirl. His mother knew this, but like she told him when he came to her crying, they had no other choice._

_His mother and father had their divorce finalised two and a half months later, with his mother getting full custody of him._

When everyone finished eating, Harry being the last to finish, Louis told Harry the wonderful news that they were going to the store. Apparently Harry had 'been quite good', as Louis had told him, and deserved a trip to the shops.

Louis led Harry to the car, an ugly green Volkswagen. Louis' grip on his wrist wasn't as tight as Nick's always was, and Harry was silently thankful for that.

Harry sat in the back with Louis, while Niall drove and Liam sat in the passenger seat, the doors were locked again.

"Why aren't your cars new? I thought gang members would want to drive expensive cars; BMWs and Mercedes, especially if they have the money," Harry questioned as Niall drove away from the house.

"It attracts less attention. If we were to show up in fancy BMWs or Mercedes cars, people would start asking questions. They would start wondering what we do for a living to afford such nice cars. People never wonder what a man driving a 2006 Toyota does for a living. Big houses like the one we’re staying at are usually inherited, so they don't question houses as much," Louis answered from beside him. He took off his grey beanie.

Harry had to admit that it was a smart move. He wouldn't have wondered what job Louis or Niall had if they drove pass him in the ugly Volkswagen.

A clothing piece fell onto Harry's lap. Upon closer inspection Harry realised it was the grey beanie Louis had put on in the morning.

"Put it on," Louis ordered.

Having it on his head, Harry realised why Louis wanted him to wear it; he was even more unrecognisable. People would not recognise him as easily as they would have without the beanie. The only people he realised who would recognise him would be people who studied his face, his height, or people who were specifically looking for him.

None too soon Niall parked the car in the parking area. Harry could immediately see why Louis had chosen to go to this store this day. Not only was it a Thursday, which meant most adults were at work and most kids at school, but the store was basically abandoned despite a few people getting their daily necessities. Harry had to give Louis more credit, he was certainly not the first person the man had kidnapped, of course he wouldn't take his kidnapee to some mall where millions of people hang out daily.

Still, despite the let down of what he had thought was a perfect chance to escape, he was finally able to be out of the house, even if it was only five minutes.

Louis helped, and by help he meant forcefully pulled, Harry out of the car before following Niall and Liam into the store. It was a multipurpouse store, they sold everything from bread to cosmetics. Harry assumed that was why Louis had chosen this store - it was small and hidden enough to not draw any attention to themselves and their captive, but big enough to get everything they needed.

"You know the drill. Each of you take three aisles, get only the necessities. Meet me at the checkout in five minutes, no longer." The other two men nodded at their leader, each of them grabbing a basket and setting off into different aisles.

Louis in the mean time led Harry to the food aisles. He grabbed three boxes of Macaroni, throwing them into his own basket, with his other hand still firmly placed on Harry's wrist.

"You look like you're gonna rob the place, relax your face," Louis whispered to Harry. He had not even known how tense he was until Louis pointed it out. Breathing out through his nose, he focused all his energy on staying calm. "Better. Since your breakfast this morning was a success, you'll be making all our meals when Leila's not around. One of us will watch that you do not try to poison us. You should be grateful because you'll be spending more time out of the room." 

Harry was somewhat grateful, but he didn't want to make food for his captors, he had planned to get the attention of someone and he would be saved before the day was over. Thus far that didn't really work out too well. There were almost no people around he could silently ask for help. Those that were, were either people who were so caught up in their own world they didn't notice anything else around them, or teenagers who had skipped school and would get in trouble themselves if they helped Harry.

Harry followed Louis wherever he went as he put more food items in his basket. He was not really paying attention to Louis, too caught up in trying to make eye contact with anyone.

After five minutes, when they walked to the checkout line, Niall and Liam waiting for them with their own baskets full of items, Harry finally made eye contact with a security guard at the door. Just as he was about to mouth for help however, Louis put his arm over Harry's shoulders, pulling him in the direction of an open cashier.

As the woman at the cashier, who Niall shamelessly flirted with (Harry wondered whether it was some kind of strategy to not seem suspicious) started checking-out their items, Louis pressed his mouth against Harry's ear to look like a kiss on his cheek. But it wasn't -

"Do not even think about it. I'm watching you."

He was talking about Harry's earlier attempt to ask for help from the security guard. Harry shrunk down in Louis' hold as the man pressed his fingers into his shoulder.

All too soon for Harry's liking Louis handed over cash to the teller, leading Harry out of the store with Niall and Liam following him with bags in their hands. The security guard simply nodded at Harry and Louis as they passed him.

About five metres from the car Harry noticed a man with a little girl walking over in their direction. Harry watched as he curiously gazed at him. Harry's eyes widened when he realised that he could be recognising him, and it could be his only chance of escaping in a long time.

Gathering all the air he could in his lungs, he opened his mouth, preparing to shout as loudly as he could.

"HELP!"


	9. CHAPTER NINE

And the real drama begins...

**CHAPTER NINE**

Harry struggled against Louis with all his strength, and surprisingly it worked; he got away from Louis' hold. He sprinted away from his kidnappers, but did not get far, for Liam grabbed hold of his waist, pulling him back to the car.

"Help someone!" Harry shouted as he struggled against Liam, who tightened his hold on him. The man must have heard him, Harry thought, because he pulled out his phone, typing something into it. Harry followed his line of sight, and realised he was saving the car's registration number.

Harry knew the Pythons get rid of cars when they've been discovered, he only hoped that if the man phones the police they could come save him. He was thankful that they now knew his general location at least.

Niall grabbed hold of Harry's legs, helping Liam pick his body up. They threw him into the back seat, and Harry saw the security guard from before running towards them, gun in hand. Liam jumped in on the other side, holding him around his waist tightly to prevent him from struggling, while Niall climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Harry knew there was no way he would get out of Liam's hold. Louis pointed a gun he had grabbed from underneath the seat at the security officer, while jumping into the backseat, on Harry's left.

Louis did not even have his door closed before Niall sped off. A bunch of bullets flew passed the car, some shooting straight through the window. All of the men in the car ducked, Liam pulling Harry down. Niall drove down the road, receiving honks from cars they were bypassing.

Harry watched from the back window as the security guard phoned someone on his phone - the police he hoped.

A hand grabbed hold of Harry's collar, and he was pulled over to Louis side roughly. The grip on his shirt was tight, the collar scratching the back of his neck. His body was strewn out in an uncomfortable position, with his back lying against Liam's side. His long legs were pressed against Louis’ body uncomfortably, and something hard was pressing into his side. Louis' face was so close Harry could smell his cologne and the feint trace of cigarette smoke on his clothes. Louis' head was higher than his own, adding to more intimidation. 

"Why did you have to do that?! Why the fuck do you have to be so difficult?" Louis' hold on his shirt tightened even more as he spoke with authority, looking at Harry with a face red as blood. His jaw clenched, and he pushed Harry into the back of the couch with a roughness Harry was not accustomed to. "We're protecting you, and you're making it bloody difficult not to just get rid of you meself." Louis' breathing was shallow, and he closed his eyes, calming his breathing. "Just stop fighting against us. We're on the same bloody team..." His voice was calmer now, his face returning to it's normal golden brown colour. He let go of Harry, turning to face the front.

The car was quiet after that, no one saying a word. Harry turned his head away from Louis, watching the grass on Liam's side of the window pass by. 

Louis' words did not affect him, he was not being difficult, he was doing what any captive in his situation would do. They weren't trying to protect him, they kept him as a ransom, at least that was why he assumed they kept him around. And he was most definitely not on their team.

Harry pulled the beanie from his head, throwing the grey object at Louis. The beanie connected with his face, and Louis looked at Harry with a glare on his face, challenging him.

"I'm never going to stop fighting," Harry stated, his voice laced with determination. "As long as I'm here I'll fight to get away from you, from here. You're all crazy and you deserve what's coming to you. You can rod in hell!"

Harry's little outburst only received an arrogant smirk from the leader. He turned to Liam, ignoring Harry. "One man has the registration number, we'll have to get rid of the car. That's the fourth one this month, we have to be more careful..." 

He received a nod in reply.

A few minutes later Niall arrived at the house, parking next to a white City Golf, the car Nick had left in earlier, meaning he was back.

Louis opened the door, forcefully pulling Harry from the car seat. The taller lad fell from the car, landing on his knees on the pavement. "Think I'm quite gonna enjoy you in this position." The Python smirked, pulling Harry onto his feet.

"Never going to happen." Harry backhanded Louis. "You thought I was difficult before, I'll show you just what a nightmare I can be." Harry had never been much of a 'nightmare' to anyone, always doing as he was told, but there was a first time for everything.

"A'ight, I'll play this little game of yours. Could be quite entertaining. We'll see who comes out on top." Louis had that ever present smirk on his face, pulling Harry closer to his own body. Harry's heart did not start to beat faster; he was not scared of Louis. Louis leaned in, pressing his lips right by Harry's ear. His breath tickled his ear, and Harry moved away from him. "Just remember, I never lose."

Louis pulled away, walking into the house. Harry released a breath he did not know he had been holding.

Liam pushed him into the house by, locking the door behind him.

Nick sat in the living room on the couch. His hands were dirty, stained with earth. He held his elbow, a bit of red liquid dripping from beneath his hand.

"What happened to you?" Liam asked the man, heading to the hallway. Harry assumed it was to get a first aid kit. Louis was holding his shoulder too, Harry figured he must have been shot by the security guard.

"Fucking Cobras... They almost shot me! I didn't even see them, I left before they could do more damage."

Liam returned with the kit and immediately set to work on Louis, treating his bullet wound, as Nick had only been grazed by a bullet.

"They're everywhere, such a fucking nuisance," Louis commented. He winced in pain when Liam cleaned the wound. "Niall, could you get rid of the car? I have a feeling the cops will be roaming around the area."

Niall nodded and left.

Nick grabbed a wet rag, pressing it against his wound whilst he waited for Liam. "Why?"

"He," Louis aimed a finger at Harry, "got us into some trouble."

The rest of the day Louis ordered Harry to prepare all their meals and clean the house, finding joy in the annoyance on Harry’s face. Harry refused at first, but at Louis’ promise of getting to spent less time in the bedroom, he reluctantly agreed. 

Louis seemed distant the whole day, more so than usual. Even Nick had noticed and questioned him on it. Harry assumed he was worried, and rightfully so - the police knew he was in Bradford somewhere.

That night Harry and Louis retreated to Louis' room at the same time. Harry figured the latter was just as exhausted as he was. His assumptions were proved right when Louis immediately fell down onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Harry, wanting be difficult for one last time that day (he was petty, sue him), and also knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep if he was lying next to Louis on the bed, grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable on the carpet.

"What are you doing?"

Harry opened his eyes, staring up at Louis. "I'm sleeping." Harry turned so his back faced Louis and closed his eyes.

Louis remained quiet for a while, and when Harry had thought he had fallen asleep, he spoke up again. "Suit yourself. More space for me." Harry heard him turn on the bed, the bed that sounded a lot more comfortable than the floor felt. "Even better that I won't be the one with back problems come morning."

Harry held back from replying, focusing rather on the sound of the television playing in the living room.

\---

"Harry," a voice called. It sounded so nice and gentle, feminine. It was his mother, she was waking him up for his art class. "Harry, wake up." She was getting irritated, but he wanted to sleep, only five more minutes.

"Wake the fuck up."

Harry woke up. That voice and words did not belong to his kind, gentle mother.

Opening his eyes, Harry stared up into the angry blue eyes of Louis. Sitting up, he realised he was not on the ground, but on the bed. The blanket covering him was red, not the usual black comforter.

Looking at Louis, he realised the man was not so patiently tapping his foot against the floor. He had the trademark black Pythons jacket on, blue skinny jeans and a blue beanie on his head.

"Finally. Come make us some breakfast. Don't even try to be difficult." 

Harry wanted to refuse, he really wanted to, but seeing Louis' face he decided not to. The man seemed on edge about something, and he didn't want to give him more problems than he already had. He might just snap and really kill him. Besides he really didn't mind making food; he hadn't made his own food in a long time. Not before being kidnapped at least.

Harry followed Louis out of the bedroom. He scouted the living room, seeing Niall and Liam on the couch.

He made French toast for them, pouring each of them a glass of orange juice when he was done. Louis watched his every move as he normally did. He finished the breakfast in twenty minutes, and he and Louis handed Liam and Niall their plates.

Louis threw the black duvet on the couch onto the ground. It was the duvet that had covered Louis bed. Harry snorted; there was no way Louis let him have the bed.

Harry sat down, starting on his toast. "Where's Nick?" he asked as he cut into a bit of his toast.

Liam was the one that answered him. "He's out. Went to eat at a nearby coffee shop. He fancies the manager." 

Harry nodded in reply, unable to think of anything else to get a conversation started.

Soon they finished their breakfast, and after Niall complimented Harry on his cooking skills again, he and Louis were off to somewhere, leaving Harry and Liam alone in the house.

The two men sat watching television for a few hours. They didn't talk much, half the day was spent by Liam and Harry watching movie after movie. Soon it was one in the afternoon, Liam was in the kitchen with Harry (he didn't want to leave Harry alone in the living room) making tea, when Liam received a call. Because his hands were busy, he pressed the speaker on his phone.

Louis' voice immediately filled the room, "Nick found two Cobras who gave him-" 

“You’re on speaker,” Liam cut him off, looking over at Harry. He put the kettle down, grabbing his phone and pressing a button. "Hang on a sec." Liam walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Harry heard a door close in the hallway, so he assumed Liam was in one of the rooms.

Harry stirred his tea, going over to the living room after he was satisfied with the taste. A knock came from the front door as soon as he sat down on the couch. He eyed the door, deciding on whether he should answer or not. It could be that Louis or Niall forgot their keys, and if he opened the door, whoever it was would be angry. But it could also be a sales person or someone saving him. Which would benefit him actually.

"Hello?" a male voice called from outside the door. The voice didn't sound familiar to Harry. He inched closer to the door, remaining quiet. "Anybody in there? It's the police, open up," the man spoke softly. Harry slowly turned the doorknob to test it. The fact that the door was open surprised him. His captors must have forgotten to lock it, perhaps because Louis and Niall were in such a hurry. 

“We received an anonymous tip-off of suspicious activity in this house. I have a warrant to search the premises." Harry opened the door fully, looking at the man in front of him. He was dressed in a police uniform.

Harry’s heart beat fast, and he looked behind him; afraid that Liam would find this policeman and shoot him for trying to help Harry. 

"Harry Styles?" The man peeked passed Harry into the house. Harry nodded slowly. This was his chance. If he could get away without Liam seeing him, he would be safe.

He felt a hand grabbing hold of his own hand gently. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Harry smiled for the first time in a long time, taking the cop's outstretched hand.

"Stop!"

Suddenly footsteps came from the hallway. Liam.

Harry ran passed the man and to the red Nissan parked outside. The policeman opened the door, climbing into the driver's seat. Harry followed, climbing into the seat behind him.

"No!" 

Harry heard Liam’s voice behind them. The policeman locked the car doors so Liam couldn't try to get in, before speeding away from the house.

Harry saw Liam pull for his gun, trying to shoot the tires of the car, but he missed. Eventually when the car was too far away, Harry saw Liam drop his gun, simply watching him escape.

It was like Dé-ja-vu, except this time he wasn't fleeing from the people that _could_ save him, he was being saved.

"Thank God I got to you in time," the man exclaimed in relief, watching Harry through the rear-view mirror. Harry smiled at him, he could never be more thankful to this man.

Harry thought about the fact that he had actually been saved, finally. He was save from his kidnappers, from the Pythons gang. He would see his mum again, he would see his friend. He could go back to his everyday life. He could continue his ballet and art classes. After three weeks of being in hell, he was finally free. His mother wouldn't have to pay a ransom for him. Harry knew persistence was the key - if he continued to try to escape, eventually it would pay off. And it did.

"Hey, don't cry. You're save now." The policeman smiled at him. 

Harry smiled back, wiping at his eyes. He was safe. "I know, thank you."

"Oh, it's my job."

The man stopped the car and Harry looked out the window. Instead of a police station, he saw a big building. A warehouse.

Harry turned to look at the man who climbed out of the driver's seat, going over to Harry's door and opening it.

"Where are we?" His heartbeat increased as he studied his surroundings. Something didn't seem right. 

The man's kind smile turned into an wicked grin. He brought something forward from behind his back.

"Welcome to your new home."

Those were the last words Harry heard before the man pressed a white cloth against his face. His senses were invaded with a potent smell- chloroform. Harry tried not to breathe in, but it was no use, he had already inhaled a lot out of shock when the man pressed the cloth against his mouth.

He felt himself slowly losing consciousness. The man in front of him became blurry and the sounds around him grew fainter. His head felt heavy, and his body slacked against the man. His eyes closed.

"There there, relax..." He could faintly make out the man's voice. "We're gonna have a little fun."

Then everything went black.

\---

Harry was awoken by liquid being thrown onto his face, causing him to cough and sputter. He realised the liquid was water as the droplets rolled down from his hairline to his eyelashes.

He was a bit woozy and had a huge pain in the back of his head, a headache to be exact, perhaps even a migraine. Both the pain behind his eyes and in the back of his head was constant. He had never felt this bad, and his headache was affecting his stomach somehow, making him nauseous.

He opened his eyes slowly, still trying to get rid of the dizziness in his head. He realised he was held in some sort of concrete room - the warehouse he saw when he arrived. The building was pretty much bare. A drawer was stood against the wall opposite from him, a big table made of steel next to it. A clock reading eight o' clock was hung above the drawer, and a rusted iron door was in the corner. There were no windows telling him whether it was eight o'clock at morning or night, but the fact that no light came through the opening beneath the door told him that it was night-time.

He tried to move, but as he did he felt something scratching against his wrists. Looking down at his hands, he realised he was tied to a chair, his hands restrained by ropes holding them to the armrests of the chair. He mentally cursed as he realised his legs were restrained too.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

Harry looked up at the sudden noise in the otherwise silent room. Stood before him was the man who freed him from the Pythons, the policeman. Instead of the authoritative blue uniform he had on when Harry first met him, the man was dressed in black jeans and a red jacket, a cobra embroiled on the shoulder. His greasy hair hung down his shoulders.

"About time you woke up. Actually began to think I gave you too much chloroform." The man strolled over to the captive briskly, his right foot dragging behind him slightly. His arms were clasped behind his back, faded yellow teeth making their appearance.

"W-" Harry tried to voice his thoughts, but having no luck. His mouth was dry, his breathing heavy. He could not form words. He was confused, not to mention slightly dizzy still.

"You're probably wondering what's going on." The man in front of him answered Harry's question as if he could read his mind. "Well, let me break it down for you. I am a Cobra. I'm sure you've been told about us. You're in our possession now, meaning you belong to us."

Harry stilled in the chair, staring at the man in front of him. The room was silent for a few minutes, the man waiting for some kind of reply and Harry still processing his words. His responses were slow. He did not know whether it was from the drug he inhaled earlier, or from the pure shock of the situation.

Louis warned him not to try to escape, he should have listened to Louis.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the scratch in his voice. "You're not a police officer?"

"I was never a policeman, you idiot. It's surprising how easy it is to get a police costume," the man replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Why-" Harry tried to sit up in the chair, ignoring the pain from the rope nibbling at his wrists. "Why did you take me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man stopped talking, turning his head to the door suddenly. "You were on the news. We know who you are, or more importantly, who your mother is." The man turned back to Harry, a closed lip, one-sided smile directed at him. "Not only that but you were in the Pythons' possession. From what I've heard you were quite the problem to Louis. But he still kept you around without ever asking your mother for a ransom, which means you must mean something to him. If we bring you; Louis' little plaything, to Arsyn we will be made his right hand men, we might even get a raise."

Harry scoffed, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I'm not his plaything." This only received a wide smile from the man. "He kept me around because he's too much of a coward to send me back to my mum. He knows if I'm free I will report them to the police." Harry knew it was stupid to insult the only man who would be able to save him, but he was angry at Louis. It was because of him he was in this mess in the first place - if he hadn't kidnapped him, Harry would still be in the mansion alongside his mother. "And I know what you look like. When I get out of here, and believe me I will, I'm turning you in too."

The man laughed loudly, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"'t's so sweet that you have hope of ever escaping. You should really lose that blind hope. I'll have you know this warehouse is crawling with Cobras; it's a hideout of sorts. One of the many we have. Even if you do escape this room, there are about six men outside, just waiting for you to exit through that door."

The man strolled over to Harry, his head lifted and chest deliberately pushed out. He lifted one of his hairy hands, running his knuckle down the boy's cheek slowly. Harry fought against his restraints, trying to hide his face from the man.

The man grabbed onto the Harry's chin to hold him in place. Harry turned his head to the man, spitting in his face. "Fuck you." Harry almost never cursed at people, preferring to be nice and put on a smile, no matter how much he loathed the person, but this man was pissing him off. He was borderline crazy, not to mention quite rude.

"My, what a dirty mouth we have." The man wiped the saliva from his face with his hand. His hold on Harry's chin tightened. "Not to worry, I'll put your dirty little mouth to good use soon." The man placed a peck on Harry's lips, before pulling away.

"Is he awake?"

The man stiffened at the voice coming from the door. He walked away from Harry completely, facing the man that had entered the room.

The newcomer walked over from the door, his chin up, chest pushed out and shoulders squared. He eyed Harry, his eyes strong, unblinking, and solely focused on the captive.

Harry's eyes turned to the man that had entered, the person who had the other man shaking in his boots. He noticed the man had brown hair on top of his head, coiffed up into a tall quiff, and hazel eyes directed in a glare at him.

Harry stared in shock as the corners of the man's mouth turned upwards into a smirk. 

“Nick?"

\---

_Nick is there, at the Cobras hideout? *gasp*. This was actually something I tried very hard to keep secret, and while I'm sure most of you figured out he wasn't completely on Louis' team, I hope I surprised at least some of you. This is also why Louis was so on edge, but more of that later._

_WARNING!!! The next chapter (chapter 10) is quite bad, and involves a forced sexual scene and torture.  
If anyone finds this triggering or choose not to read such content, do not read chapter 10. You can skip it, and go straight to chapter 11 (when I post it). If you think you can stomach chapter 10 however, go right ahead._

_Thank you for reading, commenting and adding this book to reading lists. You all are the best!_

_Much love,  
B. Xx_


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I won't put warnings on the top of each chapter, but I'm warning you now; look at the warnings, especially for this chapter. Some apply to this chapter, one includes the forced sexual advances.
> 
> Nick's character does not present the real views I have on Nick Grimshaw. I happen to quite like Nick, and I have nothing against Nick. The only thing real Nick has in common with the Nick in here is his looks and name.

**CHAPTER TEN**

 

"Harry, nice to see you again. Welcome to the Cobras' humble abode."

Harry was confused again, even more so than he was when he was awoken rudely by the other man. As far as he knew Nick was a Python, one of Louis' closest friends.

"What are you doing here?" Harry voiced his thoughts out loud. He was not a fool, if Nick was there to save him, he would not be standing next to the Cobra/policeman wannabe, smirking like he was a cat who had just gotten some cream.

"I see Camren used his usual technique to wake you up, you're all wet," Nick evaded his question, perhaps deliberately. 

Harry however wanted an answer. "Why are you here?" Harry repeated his question.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a Cobra. Always have been. I'm leader of this part of town. A spy of sorts for Arsyn."

Harry couldn't believe it. Nick confirmed Harry's assumptions, but the kidnapee could still not believe it. For some reason his thoughts immediately went to Louis and the friendship he thought he had with Nick. Apparently not close enough for Nick not to betray him.

"But you said you would never betray Louis. In your room the other day, you said you're mates and you got so angry that I brought it up." Harry could not believe that this man could betray his friend so easily. Harry would never betray Jeff like that.

"Yeah, that was a mistake on my side. I thought you had figured out I was part of the Cobras." Nick eyed Harry, laughing to himself. "Or maybe that idiot Tommo did, and was sending you to question me. I had to protect my identity."

Harry remained quiet, his lips pressed together tightly. He felt a mixture of anger and fear. He realised that he was in the Cobras' clutches, a gang that was so much worse than the Pythons, according to Louis. He would die - Nick and this Camren guy would kill him, and there was no way for Louis or anyone else to know where he was.

"Not answering I see. Guess I'll do all the talking. You see, Arsyn is quite the genius. He ordered me to join the Pythons when that dark-skinned Muslim left and broke their poor hearts." Nick held his hand against his chest, his lower lip trembling in a mocking way. "So I observed them for months, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Then you showed up, and Louis became soft. He cares for you." 

Harry scoffed. Louis was not soft, there was no way he cared for him. Louis locked him up in a room when he kidnapped him, tied him to a chair when he found a weapon - you don't do that to the people you supposedly care for.

"I doubt he loves you." Nick stared up at the ceiling, eyes narrowed in thought. "He doesn't love anyone. Perhaps he fancies you, not that he would ever open his heart up for anyone again. I tried to take him down that way, didn't work." Nick waved his hand dismissively. "But if he didn't at least care about you, you would be dead already for all the trouble you caused. We would have waited a bit longer to take you, make sure it broke his heart, but he took so damn long to even be civil with you." He walked over to the drawer as he spoke, rummaging through it for something.

"Somehow Louis found out about me this morning, probably suspected I wasn't a hundred percent committed to the gang for a while. He was very distant. I realised he knew, so I made up an excuse about eating breakfast at a café. I was there, but I immediately sent Camren here to watch the house. As soon as Louis called Liam, I assume to warn him about me, Camren struck. Quite genius plan, isn't it?"

Harry had to admit it was, very well thought out too. The fact that they had bettered Louis and his gang told Harry that they were smarter, had more resources than Louis, and maybe Louis trusted too easily. Maybe he was actually softhearted, and it was simply hidden beneath layers and layers of tough skin. That did not matter to Harry though, both gangs were bad and deserved to be locked in jail when he escaped.

Nick made a noise of approval as he pulled something from the drawer, and walked back over to Harry.

Harry studied the object in his hand - a rusted bronze chain. Nick whispered something to Camren, who nodded, exiting through the door.

Harry watched as Nick started working on his hands, untying one of the ropes. Two men entered along with Camren as Nick finished untying Harry's other hand and feet. When Nick was finished, he stood straight, turning to the men who had entered.

"Tie him to the table."

Harry struggled against the men as they tried to pull him towards the steel table. He did not want to be tied to a table, not knowing what they were going to do with him. He had a suspicion. Nick had probably not fetched the chain for show, but if he had to be tied up, he much rather preferred the chair.

The men, being much bulkier and stronger than he was, succeeded in tying Harry to the table. Upon his back touching the table, a shiver ran through his body from the coldness of the steel reaching him through his shirt. The table was rectangular in shape, grey in colour, about a foot longer than he was in length and four feet in height. His arms and legs were tied to the legs of the table, the ropes pulled through holes drilled into the table.

"Not to worry, the coldness of the table will be the last of your problems when we're through with you." Nick's smirk widened, absolute glee on his face. Harry struggled against his restraints as Nick walked closer, fixing the end of the chain he was holding around his hand.

The end of the chain connected with his upper chest. A devilish smirk grew on Nick's face as he saw Harry biting at his bottom lip to try and stop the pain shooting through his chest. He raised his hand above his head, bringing the chain down onto Harry's stomach again.

"Stop!" Harry shouted as he was lashed two more times. Harry didn't recognise his own voice, it was higher than it had ever been before. He had tried to be tough the first three strikes, but as Nick hit him again a fourth time, completely ignoring his pleads, the pain became unbearable. 

A tear slipped from his left eye as the chain connected with his body again. A smile grew on Nick's face as he saw the tear.

The pain was worse than Harry thought it would be, it was worse than he imagined. He sucked in his stomach, hoping that it would somehow nullify the pain he felt as the chain striked his chest and stomach. It didn't help much, and Harry had no idea how many times the chain kissed his body. 

Each time the chain touched a part of his upperbody, Harry flinched. He was brought to tears upon the fifth strike, and now tears were constantly streaming down his cheeks and his nose was running.

"Should have listened to Louis. He's just so smart sometimes." Nick smirked, his breathing heavy. Harry could see hitting him with the chain was at least taking a toll on Nick too.

Harry had counted the strikes to try to distract him from the pain. When Nick was done with his tenth strike, he turned to the two men standing in the corner. Harry was releaved, thinking he was going to tell them to get him off the table.

"Turn him around. Lay him on his stomach." 

Harry wanted to cry, knowing it wasn't over. Praying didn't help.

Nick was merciless.

The men did as ordered, turning him around none too gently, before restraining him again. Being on his stomach stung like hell. The wounds on his stomach burned immensely. 

"Ready for round two." It was not a question, but a simple statement. Nick was mocking him.

Before Harry could shake his head, or shout out to stop, the chain connected with his back.

Nick struck him again, and Harry realised that while the hits on his stomach hurt a lot, his back being struck hurt so much worse.

Harry closed his eyes, focusing on his mother, his friend, his father, anything but on the beating he was receiving. He thought of how his mother always let him win at Scrabble, deliberately making up words that she knew didn't exist when they both knew there were so many other words she could have used. He was reminded on how his mother always brought him milk to bed when he was young, and still did it to this day, cold milk replacing warm milk because now he was older warm milk tasted disgusting to him. It actually worked because soon the strikes felt like a simple massage.

Nick must have seen his muscles relaxing or he was simply worse than the devil, because he whipped the chain so hard against Harry's back, the torture device made a cracking noise.

This caused Harry to scream out in agony, biting his lip so hard that it bled. He took a long, shaky breath through his nose, releasing it as his back continued to burn.

"That is the reaction I want." Nick cracked the chain against his back yet again.

Soon it became too much for Harry, he could not take any more. "Stop..."

Nick halted in his assault on Harry's skin, waiting for Harry to beg some more.

"Please stop. Knock me out," Harry pleaded, his eyes trembling with fear, or was that pain? "Knock me out! Stop the pain." Harry sobbed loudly, not caring that the Cobras outside could probably hear him beg for mercy.

"Hear that, he's asking to be knocked out. Poor baby can't even take a bit of pain. How am I going to fuck you if you can't handle this?" This was the voice of Camren.

"I think he's done. He won't try to escape." Nick leaned down so he was face to face with Harry, staring him down. "Because if he does, I've got something much worse planned for him."

Nick stood from his kneeling position, dropping the chain with a satisfied smirk. His mission was complete. There was no way Harry would try to escape.

"Get him back in the chair."

The two men who had tied him to the table previously were still in the room. They had witnessed everything. They nodded at the dark haired Cobra, starting with untying the ropes that held Harry against the table.

Nick didn't look at him, he simply left the room. Harry was fine with that. He knew if Nick had decided to look at his most probably damaged beyond repair chest or back, he would too, and that was not a sight he wanted to see.

As the men pulled a weak Harry up from the steel table, he fell onto his knees, tears falling down his face at the pain of being moved. The men roughly pulled him up by his arms, dragging him over to the chair. Harry was no help, simply letting his feet drag behind him. They threw him onto the chair, starting with tying his arms and legs to the chair. They remained quiet as they pulled the ropes taught, one of them stuffing what looked like a white sock into Harry's mouth, before tying a black blindfold over his mouth.

Harry wanted to stop him, tell him that he wasn't gagged before, but he did not have enough strength left to do so. He only slouched in the chair as the man pulled the ends of the blindfold taught behind his head.

The men walked out of the room, not even sparing him a second glance. Harry looked up at the clock, seeing it was only nine o' clock. It had only been an hour, but it felt so much longer.

Harry looked over at the door, willing Louis or any of the other Pythons' to run through the door. He knew the only people that could save him now was them. The police would never find him.

He should have listened to Louis.

But he didn't, and now he was held captive by a psycho named Nick.

\---

Fourteen hours had passed according to the clock, and it was now eleven o' clock. Whether the clock had the correct time or not, Harry knew it was daytime by the light entering the room from beneath the door.

Harry had not been able to fall asleep, he was in too much pain, not to mention the chair was not the most comfortable of chairs. He assumed the blood on his body had dried, and now his shirt was stuck to his wounds. The pain did not go away, in fact it had worsened, his whole body felt fatigued, his eyes burning from all the crying he had done throughout the night. And he still felt nauseous.

It was worse than when Louis tied him to a chair. Louis at least fed him, not much, but enough to keep him satisfied until the next time he ate. He also allowed Harry bathroom breaks. Nick did not. Harry had wet himself just after being tied back to the chair by the two Cobras. He did not know if it was the shock from being hit, the pain he felt, or because he simply had to relieve himself. He guessed it was a combination of the three. The dampness in his pants was now practically nonexistent, but the air still smelled like pee.

The door opened and Camren walked into the bare room, locking the rusted door behind him. Harry winced in pain as he sat up as straight as he could, preparing himself for whatever this man wanted to do with him.

"You don't look so good. Poor baby," the Cobra mocked, tracing his knuckles against Harry's cheek, causing him to pull away from Camren's touch.

Camren leaned over Harry, pulling the blindfold tied to his mouth down to hang on his neck, and pulling the sock from his mouth. Next he untied Harry's damaged wrists.

He pulled something from his pockets, holding it up to Harry. "Here, take this. It should make you feel so much better." 

Harry didn't bother asking what it was, nor did he care; if it stopped the pain in his body, he would take it. He knew however it most likely was not pain pills, they weren't nice enough to stop his pain. Still, perhaps if they could drug him, the drugs would nullify the pain.

The Cobra placed the blue pill in Harry's hand, who placed it in his mouth. At first Harry struggled swallowing it because of the lack of water, add to that the fact that his throat was dry. Eventually he managed to swallow it, grimacing at the bitterness.

"There, you should feel better in a few. For now, I want some entertainment." 

Harry gasped in shock as the man pulled down his pants, a cock a little smaller than his own hanging from his waist. Harry felt bile rising from his stomach as his mind trailed to thoughts of what this man would do to him.

"Suck me off," the man ordered, pressing his semi-hard cock against Harry's mouth.

Harry kept his mouth closed tightly, shaking his head and pulling away from the half naked man. He used his free hands to push the man away from him.

He felt a big hand tugging roughly on his hair, pulling his head in the direction of Camren's groin. The other hand slapped him in his face harshly, the impact leaving a stinging sensation on his cheek. 

A tear slipped from Harry's eyes, and he knew it was the beginning of another waterworks display. He wished he could be stronger, not cry everytime something bad happened to him, but he had always been a bit of a crier. What he had gone through, and was going through, was something he would wish upon no one.

"I said, suck me off!" the man shouted, pushing his dıck against Harry's cheek, using the hand not in the boy's hair to open his mouth.

Harry reluctantly took hold of the man's cock, his hand shaking as tears streamed down his face. 

"And don't you dare bite me, or I'll pull every tooth you have from your mouth, one by one." 

Harry gulped, slowly nodding. He closed his eyes tightly as he brought the cock in his hand towards his open mouth slowly. Shakingly.

He choked as the man pushed his dıck into his mouth roughly, using his hands to hold Harry's head still. "Hurry up already."

Harry did as the man ordered, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on the man's shaft, as tears streamed down his face.

He did not do more than was necessary, he refused to use his tongue, or go anywhere near his balls.

Harry almost choked again as the man pushed his cock to the back of his throat. The boy pulled his head back and forth in a steady motion, trying to keep both his teeth and tongue away from the man's private part.

Harry felt nauseous as a pleasurable groan escaped the man. It was either the fact that this man was finding pleasure in using him or the pills that made him sick. He could feel whatever Camren had given him working through his body. It was not pain pills, but his pain was nullified. He felt dizzy however, his eyes losing focus, and everything getting blurry. He felt like he was falling through clouds.

"Shit," the man exclaimed as Harry sucked on him, saliva dripping down his chin, along with his tears, "that feels--" the man trailed off, groaning again.

The man's strokes became clumsy and uneven and he made noises that sounded much like an animal's. "I'm gonna – shit, I'm so--" The man's breathing increased, Harry knew he was going to release soon.

Harry pulled away from the man, whose hold on him had loosened as pleasure came over him, and he came on Harry's clothes. He knew it could result in him getting punished, but there was no way he was letting the man come in his mouth. Harry grimaced in disgust at the white stream of come on his already blood soaked shirt.

The man came down from his high, wiping his dıck on Harry's lips. Harry wiped away the saliva and bit of left over cum in disgust, spitting on the floor next to the man's shoes in spite.

Camren bent down to grab the ropes and sock. He set to work on tying Harry's hands to the chair's armrests.

When he was done, he leaned closer to Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "What a lovely little cocksucker you are, too bad you didn't swallow. Oh well, there's always a next time." With that he stuffed the sock back into Harry's mouth, reached behind the boy's head at the knot hanging from his neck, untying it before retying it, and yanking the ends taunt. He stood straight, studying his work before turning and leaving.

Harry's tears never stopped.

\---

The phone rang as the brown eyed man waited for it to be answered. He knew the person he was calling should be the last person to call; Louis would kill him if he knew, but he had no other choice. Louis was already pissed at him anyway.

Finally the phone stopped ringing and a gruff voice sounded from the other side. _"Hello?"_

"Do you know that Harry was taken?" Liam immediately asked, not bothering with a greeting. The other person didn't deserve one anyway.

The person on the other side of the phone huffed. _"Of course, you should have watched him better."_ Liam could hear the smirk in his voice, he was mocking him.

"I'm not ringing for you to insult me, Zayn." Liam glared at his own face in the car mirror, directing it at Zayn, even if the man couldn't see him. "Louis is pissed enough at me because I left him alone. I need your help. Louis found out that Nick was a spy for you-" he caught himself, he didn't like being reminded Zayn was now a Cobra, "for the Cobras. He found two Cobras who told him that Nick was ordered to break the kid by Arsyn-"

Zayn cut him off mid-sentence. _"You mean he tortured them until he spoke."_ Liam could hear the disgust in Zayn's voice when speaking of what the gang does to their captives, and he was reminded again that the only reason Zayn joined the Cobras, or even the Pythons, was because he wanted to keep his mother alive.

"Same thing. My point is he is not a fighter, or very masculine really. He's been with us for about three weeks and I've seen enough of him to know that he can't deal with pain well. I'm worried that he won't be able to take whatever they have prepared for him. Louis is freaking out, he doesn't want another innocent person to die because of him. This is wrong Zap," Liam called him by the nickname he used to call him back when Zayn was still part of the Pythons, "you know that."

Zayn sighed on the other end. _"Liam, you know I'm a Cobra now. I can't, please don't-"_

Liam was getting desperate, they needed to get to Harry. He didn't want to see Louis turn into the same person he was when she had died. "Harry's gonna get raped and killed." Liam could feel tears gathering in his eyes, the memory of what happened to his mother coming back to him. "I- I can't have that on my conscience. Seeing my mum... that was bad enough." Liam stayed quiet, wiping at his tears. He did not cry often, and only really when thinking of his mother's death. He didn't want Harry to succumb to the same fate.

Zayn was silent on the other end. Liam knew why - if he did this Arsyn would know it was he who helped them, and he would either be killed or cut from the gang, most likely the first. Louis would not take him back into his gang, which meant he had no way of keeping his mother's machines on.

But an innocent could die.

"Please Zayn, all I need is an address."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I made myself sick writing this, and then I had to read through it again thrice, for editing. Sorry if your stomach feels a bit queasy, I know mine does.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry again,  
> B.Xx


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who didn't read chapter 10, here's a rundown of what happened:  
> Nick explained to Harry that Arsyn sent him to spy on the Pythons.  
> Harry was tortured by Nick and Camren.  
> Liam begged Zayn to tell him where Harry was.
> 
> This chapter’s first part is still a bit violent, but it gets better. You have to read this chapter to understand what’s going on though.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

A groggy Harry slowly opened his eyes as he heard a door slam shut. He looked around for a bit, not recognising the place as Louis' room, before he remembered he had been kidnapped, by another gang.

It was nine o' clock, the light was shining through the crack below the door, meaning it was the next morning and he had been a captive for what he thinks was two days, he wasn't exactly sure. His stomach screamed that it might have been a month. The Cobras hadn't fed him once during his stay there, except for the pill Camren had given him, though he doubted that was to feed him. He was thankful the effects had worn off. He would much rather deal with the pain.

Harry looked up at the person who had so rudely awoke him. He recognised the person from somewhere. He had seen him before, but he forgot who this person was. His black hair and brown eyes looked familiar.

The person looked up at Harry as he took a drag of his cigarette. He studied Harry, his body, before shaking his head, grabbing a gun from the drawer and leaving through the door again.

Harry had to admit the pain was a bit more bearable, not by much, but he could live with it. He felt dirty however, and while it was because he hadn't showered or bathed in two days, it was also because of what Camren had made him do the previous day. He felt violated. Disgusting.

A few minutes later Nick entered the room, a smirk on his face. Harry groaned as he saw Nick going for the drawer.

"Good news, turns out Arsyn thinks you're not broken enough for what he has in mind for you." Nick looked like a kid who had been told he would get a year's supply of presents.

Nick searched in the drawer, and Harry waited with baited breath to see what it would be this time.

Turns out the chain wanted to make another comeback. Nick walked over to a wide eyed Harry, the chain in his hand.

"No. You don't have to do this please. I won't escape, I _can't_ escape," Harry begged, pulling against his restraints. He didn't think he could take another beating like the previous one. His injuries had not healed, there was no way his body could take more.

"This is not about you escaping anymore, babe." The nickname sounded worse coming from him than when Louis had called him babe. "If we take a picture of you, the way you look now, with all the injuries and send it to your mother, she will be willing to pay any amount to get you back from us. Of course we'll have to kill you after, but-"

"No, don't!" Harry spat on Nick’s shoes as he walked over with the chain. Nick's face turned red, and he hit Harry in the face using the end of the chain.

Harry felt a gash on his cheek, along with a wetness trailing down his cheek. Blood.

"Don't do that again."

Harry had no idea where he got all the courage that was missing earlier, but he spat at Nick again. Perhaps it was because he knew Nick would hit him no matter what he did, or the fact that they were using him to get rich quickly from his mother.

"You're a lunatic, a fucking psycho," Harry shouted. "You're disgusting. I hate you!"

This sent Nick over the edge. He punched Harry in the face, just below his left eye. Harry winced at the pain. Nick lifted the chain in his hand, and kept striking the boy's face with rage, repeatedly, not even halting to breathe properly. He stopped after six slashes covered Harry's face.

Then he moved to Harry's chest, reopening the gashes he had left the previous day.

Harry bled from the gashes all over his body, both reopened and new. His shirt turned into a dark red colour. He was losing a lot of blood and with every strike on his body he lost more.

"I should fucking break your feet for defying me," Nick shouted as he kept on hitting Harry. Harry barely heard a word he said, too weak to even keep his eyes open.

"Mate, calm down." Harry faintly recognised the voice as Camren's. "Stop, you'll kill him!" Camren grabbed onto Nick's arm, pulling him away.

Nick stopped, his breathing heavy. He studied Harry's face. He had gashes all over, a swollen red eye, his lip was bleeding in two places, and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. 

"Fucking hell!" That was not his voice, Harry realised, nor Nick's. He hadn't heard that voice in what felt like forever.

He took all the strength he had left in his body to lift his head, and look at the owner of the voice.

Louis Tomlinson was stood by the door with Liam Payne next to him, holding a gun.

Harry smiled faintly, finally closing his eyes and relaxing his body. He slept, just for a few minutes.

"Nick, the boss says to hurry-" Zayn stopped speaking, seeing Louis and Liam by the door.

Liam was first to speak as he kept his eyes on Harry's abused body. "What did you do to him?" He sounded overwhelmed with astonishment. 

"Nick." Louis ignored Liam's shocked expression. His sights were set on Nick, who still had the chain in his hands. He pulled the trigger of his Beretta, but missed Nick by an inch. He was never a good shot, and an even worse one when emotions were involved. He feared for Harry’s life.

Nick smirked, dropping the chain and pulling his own gun from his belt. "Hello Tommo. Or should I say Louis."

Louis glared at Nick, who simply smiled back. "So I was right, you're one of them."

"Always have been, baby. Took you long enough to figure out." He titled his weapon sideways, pointing it at Harry. Nick was smart, Louis realised that the first time he joined their gang. He knew how to play on people's weaknesses - he knew that Louis' weakness was innocent people dying. And Harry was innocent. Despite his stubbornness and refusal to co-operate, he was innocent.

Louis reluctantly lowered his gun to his side, Harry already looked like he was at the brink of death, he did not want him to actually die in front of him. Not again.

Six men ran into the room behind him, all of them Cobras, four of them attaching themselves to Liam and Louis' arms. They took their guns, leaving them defenceless. Liam was struggling against the two men holding him by his arms, but Louis was stood still, keeping his eyes on Nick. He knew they were outnumbered, it was only him and Liam against what he could see were eight men. Niall was in the car, but he wouldn't know what was going on; he was their getaway driver, ordered to wait in the car. Louis had expected this to be a 'get in, get out' situation, he should have known it's never that easy.

"You got them fooled nicely, didn't ya?" Camren spoke up for the first time since Louis had arrived. He had an arm around Nick's shoulders, smirking at Louis.

"Sure did. You never suspected me for a second until a week ago, did you?" Nick began, pointing his gun back at Louis. "I had to listen to your sob stories, actually got shot more than once by my own team-mates because of you. But I've been informing Arsyn on everything." 

Louis glared at Nick. He really trusted him. Nick had not given him any reason not to until a week ago, when he was in the kitchen with Harry, apparently pouring him some (most likely drugged) milk. Louis had a knack for waking up throughout the night. He didn't have the privilege of a full night's sleep because he had nightmares - memories that he would do anything to forget, but will never be able to. 

It had been weird to see Nick awake that night, because in the three years that he had been leader, he had noticed that not one of his members had the same problem with sleeping he had. Sure, Liam had night terrors, but he never woke up from them. And Niall occasionally had girls over (lately it was only Leila), but they didn't go at it all night.

A smirk graced Nick's face, and he squared his shoulders. He released a slight cackle as he eyed Louis. "Remember Morgan? The Cobra you killed when little Harry escaped the first time? He called me Nicky, a nickname only my mum calls me. How do you think he knew about the name, your names?" He leaned against the drawer.

" _My mother's not dead_ ," Nick scoffed, a smirk on his face, "she's on an island somewhere enjoying the money I send her monthly for keeping quiet about me to the cops. I made up the story that I wanted to get revenge on Arsyn to get into your gang, to take you down from the inside." 

Louis stared at Nick, no emotion present on his face. He could not believe that he had been betrayed by a member of his gang yet again, he really needed to do a more thorough investigation on who he allow to join the Pythons. He could not let his father's legacy go down without a fight. "Arsyn knew about the hideouts because of me. I told him that we were going to the club on the 27th." 

The Python leader remembered that day clearly, it was the night Zayn showed up. He remembered that Zayn had shot him in his arm. And Nick had shot Zayn, his own teammate in the leg. Of course Louis did not know Nick was a Cobra back then.

"Zayn was no help that night." Nick directed his glare at Zayn. "You warned them about us coming to get the hostage, that was not part of your orders. That was why I shot you. Useless terrorist fool." Zayn stormed towards Nick, but was stopped by the other two Cobras grabbing onto his arms.

"I'm surprised Arsyn is still keeping you around. I would have taken you out long ago for not even being able to shoot a pistol at them," he pointed a finger at Louis and Liam, "because you used to be the best of buddies.” He walked over to Zayn. "Poor boy. Don't even know your mother's not in a coma."

"What are you talking about?" Zayn glared at the Cobra. "How do you know about my mother?"

Nick ignored Zayn's words, turning around to walk back to Harry. He was observant, and if Louis or Liam tried anything, the captive would be killed on the spot. "She died a while ago. Five months after being admitted to the hospital, just before you joined our gang. The money you keep paying to keep her alive goes directly back to Arsyn himself. The boss is in cahoots with the hospital's accounting department, the doctor who treated her, and the nurses. Of course they get their fare share for keeping the secret."

"You're lying! There was peeping, she had a heart beat." Zayn thought back to the times he had seen his mother. She looked pale, but he thought it was because she was in a coma. He had never thought to listen for a heartbeat himself, he trusted the monitor.

Nick laughed, shaking his head at the former Python. "Funny what today's technology can do... or make you believe."

Silence fell over the group, leaving Zayn to think over this new reality of his. The reason he had joined the Cobras, the only reason he ever became a gang member in the first place, was to keep his mother alive. His ultimate goal in the gang was to keep his mother alive. But the one person he thought was helping him by paying him more than Louis could to keep her alive, was the person who had played him all this time. He hated Arsyn, whoever he was. He had hopes that his mother would wake up one day, and he would be able to shove it in his sister's face that he believed she would get better all along. But he can’t anymore. Zayn wondered if she was ever in a coma. He had blindly followed Arsyn's orders, he killed people because the money he received from his gangly activities went directly to what he assumed was for his mother's well-being.

Zayn was angry at everyone and everything. He was angry at Arsyn for playing him, he was angry at Nick for telling him the truth, at the doctor and nurses for lying to him, his mother for dying, but he was most angry at himself for believing the whole thing.

"Well I knew it," Louis spoke up from where he was held back from Nick by two Cobras. "I suspected you could not be completely trusted." Louis' frown turned into a smug smirk. "That was why I sent Ed after you when we went to the shop. He's the one that shot you. After that night when I found you with Harry in the kitchen, I knew you could not be trusted. You were never an early riser. Never thought you would actually sink so low as to work for the Cobras as a spy."

Nick laughed in reply to Louis' words, placing a hand against his chest. "Oh, your words flatter me, Tomlinson. I thought you would know me better by now. I don't care about you, or your supposed four man gang. You should just give up. We've won." 

Nick turned his attention to the men holding Louis and Liam captive. "Search them for weapons. Arsyn would want them alive. Just barely though, so enjoy your time with them." He smirked, winking at Zayn. "Don't worry Zayn, I'll make sure Liam receives extra special attention from them."

Zayn ripped his arm out of one of the Cobra's hold, aiming his gun at Nick. Liam was his best and closest mate, and although there were some bad blood between the two because of Zayn's decision to join the Cobras, there was no way he would let any harm come to his friend. He pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting straight towards Nick.

What Zayn did not count on was Nick's right hand man, Camren jumping in front of his target. Zayn had been with the Cobras for a few months already, and he had never seen any of them giving their life for another. Zayn froze as Nick's eyes turned into a glare directed at him, Camren lying on the ground in front of him, sputtering up blood.

"Take him too. Traitor." 

"Fuck you!" Zayn aimed his gun at one of the men holding onto Liam, and shot him, before shooting one of the men holding Louis captive, leaving them to free themselves. He knew he had to get away from the warehouse and go into hiding – Arsyn did not take kindly to traitors. But first he had to help Louis free the kidnapped boy. He owed him as much.

Louis and Liam managed to free themselves. They raced over to Harry, while Zayn kept the Cobras approaching them busy.

Liam stayed low as he worked on untying the ropes around Harry's legs, while Louis worked on his wrists. The gang leader helped Harry up, letting the boy put his weight on him. Liam threw Harry's other arm over his shoulder, and they dragged him away from the chair.

"We have to go, we're outnumbered," Zayn urged Louis, gritting his teeth in pain, as he gripped onto his right leg. He tried to hold off another Cobra pounding on him, but his attempts proved futile.

Louis gazed down at the concrete floor, searching for his weapon, his Beretta.

Zayn saw this, pulling Louis away from the bodies where his gun was last seen. They didn't have time to find his weapon. He limped behind Liam, who was struggling to keep a barely conscious Harry upright as he stumbled with the weight of the captive leaning against him.

"I have to-"

Zayn cut Louis off, pulling him towards the door. "Leave it. Let's go." He knew if they did not leave soon, more Cobras would come, and they would be toast. He had his gun with him, and he would help the Pythons until they were back at their hideout.

Louis ran over to them reluctantly, pulling Harry's other arm over his shoulders. He and Liam hurried out of the warehouse, pulling a barely conscious Harry with them. Zayn was behind them, gun in hand, shooting at the Cobras following behind them.

The group ran down the yard, turning down a corner. Louis, Harry and Liam continued running, while Zayn stayed behind, shooting at the approaching Cobras.

_Click._

Zayn cursed as he released he was out of bullets. He dashed into the crevice of two connecting walls, hiding himself against the brick wall, as Nick along with three other Cobras rushed passed him.

Liam glanced back, seeing that the Cobras were advancing on them quickly. He knew they couldn't run from them forever. "In here." Liam guided Harry and Louis into another warehouse.

This warehouse was a bit smaller than the one Harry had been held in, and instead of being barren, it was filled with boxes and see-through bags containing white powder. The whole warehouse housed hundreds of boxes, all varying in size. 

"Go to the back, hide behind one of the boxes," Louis ordered Liam, who nodded in reply.

Liam pulled Harry towards the back, kneeling behind a huge stack of boxes. He pulled Harry down, letting him sit with his back against the boxes, while he regained his breath. He seemed completely conscious now, adrenaline filled, albeit exhausted and in pain.

Louis managed to duck behind a box just as Nick, along with two other Cobras entered the building. The two Pythons, along with Harry held their breath as Nick entered.

"I'll search in here," Nick commented. "You join John in searching outside." He strode through the warehouse, his gun loaded.

"Where are you, Lou?" Nick taunted, a smirk adorning his face. He deliberately strolled through the warehouse, leisurely glancing around. It was like a cat and mouse game, and unfortunately Louis found himself to be the mouse. 

“I’ve got your weapon, Tomlinson; your trusty Beretta.” Nick advanced towards the box Louis hid behind. “And I’m going to kill you with it.”

All of a sudden he groaned in pain as he felt something sharp penetrate him in the leg. He let the gun in his hand fall to the ground, turning around to see Zayn standing behind him, a dagger in his hand.

"Thanks Peter," Zayn muttered, referring to a Cobra who always had a back-up dagger hidden inside his shoe. He was dead now, but his weapon proofed helpful.

Zayn kicked the fallen gun away from Nick, punching him in the abdomen. The latter winced, but reacted by sending a fist into the other man's cheek. He didn't give Zayn a chance to recover, and immediately clocked him in the nose.

Louis rushed over to Nick, pouncing on him. Nick was caught off guard, giving Zayn a chance to sent an elbow on the back of his head. Nick fell to the floor, glaring at Zayn through his pain.

Adrenaline rushed through Nick, and he tripped the dark haired man. Zayn fell to the ground. Nick pounced on him, swiftly smashing his head into the floor hard, knocking him unconscious.

Nick got up, facing Louis. "Thanks for teaching me that, Lou." He pulled his fist back, striking the Python leader in the gut. Hard. While he was bent over, Nick struck him in his back with an elbow. Louis fell to the floor, choking as he tried to regain his breath.

Nick pulled him to his feet, almost tearing the collar. He heard the slight rasp of material ripping.

"So this is how it ends. All powerful leader of the Pythons, taken down by me," the Cobra boasted. He held the smaller man up with one hand. With the other hand he pounded at Louis' face.

Blood dripped from Louis' face. His eyebrow was busted, along with an open wound on his bottom lip. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the ringing in his ears and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His body slacked in Nick's hold, and he was starting to lose consciousness. 

**BANG!**

Nick's eyes widened, his whole body freezing in its place. The triumphant smirk that had been on his face earlier was replaced with a slacked jaw.

He coughed up blood, falling onto his knees slowly. He gripped onto his chest tightly, crunching his shirt into his hand. The Cobra fell to the floor gradually. Blood stained the back of his shirt. Groaning, Nick used all the strength he had left in his body to turn onto his back. He closed his eyes, welcoming death.

Time seemed to stand still as Louis glanced up from the dead body on the ground.

Harry swayed on his feet, arms stretched out in front of him, gun raised. His whole body shook, his heart beating faster than it ever did before. His eyes were wide, gaping at Louis.

He lowered his arms, the Beretta slipping from his hand and dropping to the floor leisurely. 

The room was dead silent, no one moved an inch. Louis was stood frozen across from Harry, staring at him. Liam was behind Harry, also watching him with surprise on his face. They knew Nick was the first person he had killed, and he could go into complete shock any time, or possibly faint. 

"Do you see now why you have to listen to us?" Louis was first to speak. His words were calm. Serene. Morbid.

Harry's legs started working as he inched closer towards Louis. They worked on their own as he neared the Python. His legs were weak still however, and they gave in, causing him to wobble and start falling to the ground.

Louis rushed over to him, catching him in his arms before he hit the floor. He held Harry upright, his arms around the brunette's waist, letting him lean against him. Harry engulfed Louis in a tight hug, placing his head on the gang leader's shoulder. Louis stiffened in Harry's hold. He had not been hugged in so long, he forgot how wonderful it felt. It felt strange to be hugged so intimately by a guy, but he didn't let go of him. 

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he wept into Louis' shoulder. Sobs racked his body and his hold on Louis tightened. He felt empty, desolate. He felt disgusting thinking about what Camren had forced him to do. Thinking about what he had been through, his bawling intensified. He was bellowing, a mixture of sobs and timid screams, quietened by Louis' shoulder. His breathing intensified, and he struggled to breathe. He didn't want to be an example of what the Cobras could do. He didn't want to be a victim. He didn't want to wake up every day, remembering what he had been through.

"Hey," Louis pulled away from him, taking hold of Harry's arms, "you're okay. You're safe. Breathe." He stared into Harry's green, tearful eyes, his hold tightening on Harry's arms, not for the purpose of inflicting pain, more so for comfort. Harry slowly nodded, focusing on calming his erratic breathing. "There you go... I'm here, you're safe."

Once he was breathing normally again, Harry pulled away from Louis, looking at the cause of the stinging that had been on his hand ever since he had shot Nick. It was a small gash between his thumb and index finger.

Louis took Harry's hand in his, studying it. "It's a Beretta Bite, you held the weapon wrong. I'm surprised you actually shot him. Pretty good for your first time, babe." Louis smiled up at him. Harry would have smiled back if he wasn't in so much pain, or felt so repugnant.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment," Liam interrupted the two males, standing from his position on the floor behind the boxes, "but we should get going. Before the rest of these fuckers find us." He strolled over to his unconscious ex-lover on the floor, picking up the raven haired man, one hand beneath his back, and the other under his legs.

Louis looked over at Liam, noticing Zayn in his arms. "We're not taking him."

"We have to. He practically saved our lives earlier."

"He betrayed us."

Liam rolled his eyes. He knew how Louis felt about being betrayed, but he needed to let go of grudges. 

"Yes, he joined our rival gang to keep his mother alive. A mother who he just learned died a long time ago actually," Liam said, his voice stern. He loved his leader, and would die for him, but Louis needed to have some sense knocked into him. "He's had more than enough opportunities to kill or capture us. Remember my birthday? I was alone, defenceless. The time he found Niall in the woods alone? The time he shot his own teammate because we were defenceless. If he wanted this Arsyn asshole to find you, or us, we would have been captured a long time ago. We can't just let them kill him, Louis." Liam hoisted Zayn onto his shoulder, because with Liam's injuries, Zayn's weight was getting heavy in his arms. 

Louis' gaze travelled to Zayn, then back to Liam. He sighed. Liam was right, Zayn had joined another gang, but he hadn't betrayed them. Nick was the one who told the Cobra leader about their hangouts, not Zayn. He was only doing what was best for his mother, for his family. He was doing what Louis was doing - protecting the people he loved.

"Fine," he stated, "but he's not rejoining the gang." Louis pulled Harry's arm around his shoulders again, walking towards the entrance of the small warehouse.

A happy smile formed on Liam's face at Louis' words. He knew his friend and leader pretty well, and he knew when he was lying - Louis wanted nothing more than to have Zayn back in his gang.

"Of course he's not."

A black Nissan was parked outside the gates leading towards the Cobras' hideout, the windows tinted. The group rushed over to it, Louis struggling a bit with Harry's weight against him. He knew he could pick him up and carry him, as Liam was doing to Zayn, but Harry was taller and bigger than he was, and he didn’t think he could manage such a feat with his wounds.

The car door opened, and a head of blond hair peeked out before running over to Louis and Harry, and pulling the tall brunette's free arm over his shoulder.

They had been lucky enough to not be seen by any other Cobras, but they knew they had to be careful, because there were some more Cobras around.

"What happened?" Niall asked the leader, opening the back door for Louis with his free hand.

"Later. Start the car," Louis ordered the blond, helping Harry into the backseat. He rushed around the car, helping Liam lie a still unconscious Zayn next to Harry. 

Louis hurried over to the passenger seat, while Liam climbed in next to Zayn. It was a bit crammed in the backseat, with the unconscious former Cobra taking up most of the space, but he managed to shut the door. 

Two Cobras made their way out of the warehouse Harry had been kept in, guns in their hands. One of them had a walkie-talkie in his hand, speaking into it, while the other searched the area. Louis figured the Cobras must not have seen them enter the car, but they did find the dead and knocked out bodies in the warehouse.

Niall started the car, causing the duo to look over at the noise. Their eyes widened as they realised who the people in the car were.

"Go Niall," Louis shouted, looking back at the two Cobras.

Niall sped down the road, causing Zayn's body to slam against the front seats. The Cobras ran after the car, shooting bullets at the windows and tires.

A yelp escaped Harry as he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He ducked down, closing his eyes to try and get rid of the pain. 

The people in the car, except for Niall since he was driving, kept their heads down as bullets shot passed them, a few shooting through the back window.

"Really?" Niall shouted in annoyance as a bullet zoomed past him, breaking the front window. "We just got this car!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on how the Cobras work:  
> Arsyn is the leader of the Cobras, as you know. He always wears a full-face Cobra mask, so no one knows who he truly is under the mask, not even the Cobras.
> 
> He has a right hand man ordering the section leaders on what to do. The section leaders have a higher ranking than the drug dealers - Nick was a section leader. And then you have the dealers.
> 
> The Pythons are more or less the same, except Louis has no right hand man, and his section leaders are Liam and Niall (Zayn was one also), and about 10 other members, who are the dealers.
> 
> Updates are Tuesdays and Fridays, so next update on Tuesday :)


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A groan from the seat behind them brought the group's attention to the back. They watched as Zayn sat up on the seat, flinching in pain and gripping his leg tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Liam questioned, helping Zayn sit up against the back of the seat. The bottom of the man's blue jeans was coated with blood.

"Where am I?" Zayn scouted the surroundings, his eyebrows scrunched in sleepy confusion.

"At _St. Lukes Hospital_. Lou's arranging for a room for you and Harry with a friend. We're going to take you both in through the back when he gives us the okay."

"No need. I have to go." Zayn pulled himself up, shuffling to the door.

Liam cursed Zayn's stubbornness. As far as he knew Zayn didn't know anybody else who could help with his injuries. Louis was certain his doctor friend in the hospital would help them, he did help them with major injuries before. If Zayn would only listen to him for once he would be treated professionally and not by some knock off who's been to medical school for one year. "You can't, you've been shot."

"I've been shot more times than I can count on one hand. I'll be fine."

Niall turned around to face Zayn. He had an annoyed look on his face. Liam was not the only one who hated Zayn's stubbornness, all of them did. "Where will you go? You don't know anyone with a medical background. It's best if-"

"I said I'll be fine." Zayn's words had a finality to them. Liam knew better than to go against him; you can’t win an argument against Zayn.

Zayn opened the door on his side, being careful of the wounded young man next to him. "I'm going." He closed the door, limping in the direction of his house.

\---

Louis walked into the tall building, examining his surroundings. He was inside the first floor of the hospital, hastily searching for Dan Deakin. He needed to find him fast. There was a dying man in his car and Dan was the only doctor he trusted to actually help a fugitive like himself.

"Louis." 

Louis whirled around, smiling at the person he had been searching for. Dan was dressed in blue scrubs, a cloth in his hand. His hair looked exactly the same it did a year ago, combed back against his head. His blue eyes were just as kind, and his smile just as genuine. Louis knew he trusted people too easily, but he also knew he could trust Dan with his life. Dan knew the real Louis. The happy Louis. He knew the person Louis was before the Pythons.

Dan was the person who had gotten Louis' mother a job as a nurse when they were younger. She had a nursing degree, but he put in a good word for her. Louis and his only sister then, Charlotte, spent their free time after school at the hospital, cheering up the patients. The doctor was fond of Johanna's kids, Louis especially. Dan was there for him while Mark was away killing Cobras and dealing drugs.

After one of the Cobras showed up at the hospital to threaten her, Johanna was forced to quit her job. The Tomlinson family moved to a cottage on the hills, away from civilization, where they could be better protected. Johanna and Louis' sisters still lived there.

The doctor wiped his hands on the cloth in his hand, extending his arm in greeting. Louis shook his hand firmly, keeping the smile on his face.

"You look a bit different. How long has it been?"

"About a year. We had been lucky enough not to obtain any serious injuries throughout the year." Louis was thankful that the last deadly injury a member of his gang had received was a year ago when Niall had been stabbed in the side of his abdomen by a Cobra member. He had just joined the gang and like most of his other members when they joined, he thought he was invincible. He learned pretty quickly that wasn't the case.

A bullet in the shoulder or a fist to the face was the norm for them, and Liam was a pro at treating them. However, Harry's injuries were not normal. He needed a blood transfusion, something a bandage and rubbing alcohol could not give him.

"I need your help with a--" he trailed off, lowering his voice so none of the nurses or patients around could hear him, "hostage."

"Lou, you really have to stop-"

"It wasn't us. The Cobras got him. Nick, one of my men, betrayed us." Louis did not want to think about how his father never had people betraying him, ever, because if he did he would feel like even more of a disappointment to his legacy. His father trusted him with the gang, and he was doing a shitty job keeping the members alive.

He knew he was not cut out to be a gang leader, but he had no other choice. Arsyn killed too many people he loved. He wanted revenge. "He looks pretty bad, Dan."

"Where is he?"

"Liam and Niall are outside with him. I don't want anyone recognising him."

"Who is this guy?" Dan eyed him. "Don't tell me you're keeping the son of Prince William and Kate hostage," Dan attempted to joke to get rid of the grim atmosphere.

Louis rolled his eyes. "No, but he is pretty rich apparently. Well, his mother is. His name is Harry Styles."

Dan's eyes widened in horror. He grabbed onto Louis' jacket, pulling him into a supply closet next to the back door to the hospital.

" _You_ have him?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Louis, his face is all over the news. People all around Bradford are looking for him. There's been a tip-off to the police that he's been spotted at a supermarket near here last." Dan leaned against the wall of the closet, head in his hands. "Now I understand why."

“I didn’t kidnap him intentionally...”

"His mother is not doing well. Her company’s losing millions because she refuses to do any work knowing someone has her son held captive. She's thinking of selling her half of _MSG Entertainment_. She's basically given up on life."

Guilt ate at Louis hearing this news. He knew he wouldn't want to see his mother going through that. But if he let Harry's mother know her son was safe, they could be tracked or discovered somehow. He did not want to be send to jail because he was worried about the sanity of a woman he did not even know.

He could not let Harry know about his mother's condition. The Cobras were relentless and would not stop until they found him. If Harry tried to escape again because he was worried about his mother’s mentality, and the Cobras get him, the Pythons wouldn't be able to find him again.

The best thing he could do, for Harry and Anne both, was keep the him alive.

"I don't want him to die either. That's why I came to you. I only trust you. He needs help. He's badly injured."

"If this ever comes out, I'll be in so much trouble," Dan repeated what he told Louis every time he asked for help.

"I won't mention your name or even the hospital if we somehow do get caught. You have my word."

"You're lucky I fancy your mother." Louis always knew Dan had a crush on his mother, even when Mark was around. Mark never knew, he was too busy to notice. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Got her hands full with Phoebe and Daisy, the youngest. They've discovered make-up makes them look older." Dan had only actually met Louis and Lottie, and Fizzy one time when she was a baby. He only knew of the twins through Louis telling him about them.

Louis missed his sisters and his mother. He hadn't seen them for two months, and knew he had to visit again soon. His mother already did not like his job, and if he suddenly stopped showing up for months on end, she would be heartbroken, thinking the worst has happened to him. He was not his step-father who left for weeks on end, sometimes months. And even less his biological father, who left before he was born, who he hadn't seen since.

"Have your friends bring him around back," Dan finally gave in.

Louis nodded, exiting the closet, and texting Liam to bring Harry around through the back entrance.

Five minutes later Liam walked into the building, Niall closing the door behind them. Harry was cradled in Liam's arms, unconscious.

"I told you to keep him awake," Louis seethed. Liam _knew_ the worst thing an injured person could do was close their eyes.

"He fell unconscious, there was nothing I could do. He's still breathing though."

Dan's eyes fixed on Harry, he had never seen a patient look so bad. The boy's short brunette hair was greasy, his pale face covered in scrapes and dried blood. And his chapped red lips had gashes in two places.

His eyes travelled lower, widening at the blood stained shirt he had on. He knew they would struggle getting the shirt off the boy's body by the way the front was sticking against his chest. He did not know if he wanted to see what was hidden underneath the shirt.

"Put him in room 28, right at the corner by the door you passed through," Dan spoke slowly, still getting over the shock of how badly Harry was injured. "I'll make sure no one walks in on him."

Liam lay Harry down on the hospital bed. Dan put an oxygen mask on his mouth to help him breathe easier, and hooked him up to an IV.

"He'll need an x-ray scan to determine which bones are broken. And a blood test for a blood transfusion. I'll do that first." The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard.

"That's fine. Look, I can pay for the hospital costs; we'll transfer the money from Leila's account. Just fix him."

"Louis, I would need to take him to another room, on the second level, for the x-ray scan. And if you don't want anybody to recognise him we can't move him now." The hospital had a busy day, and if they wheeled Harry to another room, someone might recognise him.

"Then throw a blanket over him or something. I'll help you if you want. Please Dan," Louis practically begged. He could not have another person die because of him. He had kidnapped Harry, and if he died, he would blame himself.

"Fine, but you need to come up with a fake name and identity card for him if you don't want anybody to know who he is. I'll arrange to be his only doctor."

Louis sat down in the visitor chair next to the bed. "I'll stay with him in the room. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up." 

The doctor nodded. "If someone enters while I'm gone, hide his face from view. A patient with wounds like his always draws attention. I'll get nurses to help me move him for the scan."

"Thanks Dan, really. I appreciate it."

Dan left the room, leaving the Pythons and Harry alone in the room.

To distract his mind from boredom, Louis looked up at the calender on the wall. He realised that it was the eleventh already, and he could not believe he had forgotten about Niall's birthday. He always remembered his gangs' birthdays, and while he never got them presents, it was ritual to party at the club for their birthdays the previous weekend. It was the only past-time where they could enjoy themselves, the alcohol helping them forget about the feud for one night.

They needed to forget about the feud between the gangs, but he couldn't leave Dan to take care of Harry alone. Harry was his responsibility.

"Niall, you and Liam go to the club tonight. Enjoy yourselves. Invite the rest of the gang and Leila."

Niall looked over at Louis confused. "But we usually only go to the club on Saturdays."

"It's your birthday in two days. You need time to relax too. Unwind a bit. Go enjoy yourselves." Louis ushered Niall out of the room.

"You need time to relax too, Lou." Liam raised an eyebrow, a frown covered his face.

Louis rolled his eyes. Liam worried too much about him. After Zayn's betrayal Liam took it upon himself to make sure Louis was fine. And it helped him quite a bit. But Liam needed to stop worrying about others and take care of himself first.

Zayn and Liam had a strong friendship as well, one that was gradually turning into a relationship. They might have simply called it 'friends with benefits' seven months ago, but everyone could see there was something more to it. Friends didn't kiss each other as passionately, or even as often as they did.

Louis knew Zayn leaving hurt Liam more than it hurt him. They were best friends, Liam told Zayn things about himself that Louis didn't even know about, and he’d known him longer. Louis knew, even when they didn't want to admit it, that what they had was love. A strange, fucked up love, but love nonetheless. You share personal things with the person you love, because you know they would not judge you for it. So far Louis had just had one person like that in his life, and she betrayed him.

"I'm fine, Liam. I'll relax when the Cobras' leader is dead."

\---

Liam exit the car, smiling when he saw a head of dark hair sitting on the roof of his old family home.

This was their spot. He and Zayn usually went up there when they tried to get away from the gang for a while. After his mother was put in the hospital, Zayn relocated to the house because it was closer to the hospital. Liam spent many nights in that house. More than he did at the cabin.

Liam often found his friend on the roof, a cigarette in his hand. The deepest thoughts Liam had ever heard was told to him on that roof.

Liam used the tree next to the house to hoist himself up on a thick branch. He steadied himself, grabbing branches as he moved up, then finally sat down once he was the same height as Zayn.

"Hi."

Zayn nodded once in greeting. He sat cross-legged on the roof, his cigarette resting next to him.

"So, Niall's birthday party is going to be held at the club." Liam cut to the chase, Zayn was not one for beating around the bush. When Zayn simply gazed at Liam, he continued, "he would really like for you to be there."

"Just him?"

Liam knew what he wanted to hear, but he decided to tease Zayn a bit. "No, Leila said she wants you there too. And even though Louis isn't going to be there himself, he would want you there too. You were best buds at a time."

"And you?" Zayn didn't look at him.

"Yes!" Liam realized how eager he sounded. "I mean, I don't mind you being there." He had to keep his emotions in check, they were not the same they used to be. Both of them were changed.

"I don't know. I don't want Niall to feel awkward because I'm there." Liam knew Zayn's words were an excuse because he didn't want to face the rest of the gang, the nine members that were left at least, after betraying them.

"He won't-" Zayn raised his brows, unconvinced. "Okay, it will be a bit awkward at first, but you'll have fun. Niall will forgive you when you step through the door." Niall was never one to hold grudges. Liam had broken one of his prized guitars once, and while Niall was sad for a while, he let it go easily.

"I don't need his forgiveness. I don't _want_ his forgiveness." Zayn lifted himself from the roof. Liam worried for Zayn's safety - the roof was steep. "Or yours, or Louis, or Leila's. I haven't done anything wrong. I did what I had to do to try and save mum."

Liam wanted to remind him that he wasn't saving his mum; his mum had died. But he didn't because he still cared about Zayn. Their friendship was a bit strained, but he would always be his best mate.

"Aren't you even a little bit sorry for leaving the gang? For leaving me?" Liam wanted clarity. He needed to know that Zayn still cared too.

Silence. Complete silence surrounded them. It was like the birds had stopped chirping and the cars had stopped working all of a sudden.

Liam waited five whole minutes for Zayn to answer him, because he knew the raven haired beauty had trouble conveying his emotions. But five minutes was four minutes and fifty-nine seconds longer than it should have taken him to answer, and he could not wait for Zayn forever.

Liam nodded to himself, his heart hurting. He ignored the internal pain, instead focusing on not looking at Zayn. He feared if he did, he would not see regret or sorrow on the former gang member's face. That would be even worse than Zayn not saying anything.

He moved over to the tree, using the branches to climb down, while Zayn continued smoking his cigarette.

\---

"Hey Niall, happy birthday." Liam put on a fake smile for Niall's sake. This was his friend's twenty-first birthday party, and he did not want to spoil it for him by showing that the fight he had with Zayn was bothering him. He knew it wasn't a fight _per se_ , but he was angry with him.

"Fankss man," Niall slurred, a dopey smile on his red face. He stumbled on his feet as he closed the door. Liam shouldn't have been surprised that he was already pissed drunk, but he was. He did not understand how Niall could almost always be completely plastered before he even arrived at the club. He always found Niall stumbling around the room when he came to the club, shouting words nobody could make out into his friends' ears. Even worse, Niall was never sick the next day. Not like Liam usually was at least.

"C'mon, there's-ssomeone ya should mee-et," Niall shouted into his ear, as loudly as the music filling the room. Liam let the birthday boy drag him through the crowd of dancing and grinding bodies, trying to evade the alcohol being spilled on the floor.

"Enjoy," Niall stated drunkenly, pushing Liam into a man with dark brown hair styled into a quiff.

The man spun around, ready to cuss out the drunk person stumbling into him, but stopping short when he was faced with the man he would be screwing that night. That was if said man was gay.

"Sorry about him. He's way passed his drinking limit," Liam apologised, straightening up when noticing that the guy was not too bad looking from the front either. He did not look much like Zayn, but perhaps if he had a few beers in his system...

"It's fine, I'm not complaining." The man's smirk widened as he licked his lips, studying the Python's body. He pressed his body flush against Liam's, not wasting any time in placing a peck on his lips, as if testing the waters. When Liam didn't pull away in disgust, he went in for another, deeper kiss.

Liam met him halfway, roughly pressing his lips against the man's small, soft ones. The man responded immediately, almost too soon into the kiss for the Python's liking, opening the latter's mouth with his tongue. Liam grimaced at the foul taste of alcohol and weed, but continued kissing him.

The man pushed his tongue into his mouth, sloppily moving his tongue around the inside of Liam's mouth. It did not make Liam's heartbeat speed up like it did when Zayn kissed him that way. Liam's dıck ignored that little detail however, tightening against his pants.

He did not care to know the name of the man he was five minutes away from blowing in the dirty bathroom, as he pulled away from said man, spinning him around so his back was pressed against him. He grabbed onto the man's hips, pulling him flush against his body.

The man understood the hint, and started moving his arse against Liam's crotch, in time with the music blasting through the speakers in the club. He started off slow, teasingly, gradually speeding up. Liam bit his lip as he hardened in his pants. It was working, he was forgetting all about Zayn.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Liam turned around at the familiar sound of the last voice he wanted to hear that night. Zayn was stood next to Liam's potential shag, staring him down with a glare.

"Get your own plaything, buddy. He's mine tonight." The man roughly pushed Liam towards the bathrooms, causing him to stumble slightly.

Zayn pulled out his gun, pressing it against the back of the man’s head. "Like I said, you won't mind if I cut in, would you?"

The man gulped loudly, moving away from Zayn and Liam both. "N-no..." He practically sprinted towards the bar, away from Zayn and his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Liam adjusted his trousers, trying to hide his hard-on. He did not want Zayn to see his little problem, because it would only lead to something he didn't want when he was still pissed at Zayn.

"You invited me," Zayn stated, grabbing the drink of a drunk person bumping into him and downing it in one gulp. He did not even grimace as the alcohol travelled down his throat.

He threw the cup down onto the ground, grabbing onto Liam's collar roughly, pulling him closer to his body. He stilled for a moment, breathing heavy as he gazed into Liam's eyes.

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam's plump ones. 

Feeling his lips upon his, Liam forgot all about the fact that he was angry at Zayn as he kissed back, slowly moving his lips against the other man's. He liked the slow, passionate kisses shared between them way more than he did the rough, desperate ones.

Zayn's arms travelled down Liam's back slowly, cupping his arse. He pulled the man's body closer to his, wanting to be as close as possible. Liam would never know how much he missed this - kissing him, running his hands over his body, being near him. He struggled telling the man this, but he hoped his actions could show him how he felt.

Liam pulled away first, breathing heavily. His member was painfully pressed against the front of his jeans. Zayn noticed this and nodded his head towards the front door.

"Wanna go?"

Liam knew he should have immediately denied him. He should not be giving Zayn what he wanted, what he came for. Liam wanted a relationship with Zayn, a real one. And occasionally shagging and kissing was not a relationship.

His dıck didn't care about what his heart wanted. “This is the last time." He knew he was lying. Zayn would be coming onto him in a few days again and Liam would accept, because he could never deny the raven haired man. No matter how unhealthy their relationship was.

Zayn led Liam back through the crowd of grinding bodies practically having sex right in front of them. He opened the front door of the club, heading for the black Volkswagen parked outside, which he knew to be Liam's.

He pushed his chest against Liam's, backing him against the car. He rested his hands against Liam's hips, moving them down to his thighs. The latter bit his lip at the lust in Zayn's darkened eyes.

A gasp sounded from Liam as the dark haired man planted gentle, butterfly kisses along the side of his neck. Liam grabbed onto the back of Zayn's black sweater, pulling him closer against his body.

Zayn's lips attached themselves to the other man's jaw, slowly moving down to suck on a spot under his jaw. He licked the same spot, before sucking roughly at the soft skin, fully intending to leave a hickey there.

Liam moaned as pleasure filled him, and his length hardened more against his jeans. Zayn's lips pulled up into a smirk against Liam's skin, a hand travelling from Liam's thigh, and resting on his hardness. The man's member immediately reacted, twitching beneath the jeans.

Liam's hands unbuttoned the jeans covering Zayn's tan legs. He pushed his hands into the hem of the black jeans, pulling them down.

Hands stopped him however, pulling away. "Wait, not here." Zayn tried the door handle, finding the door locked. "Open the car."

Liam immediately did as he was told, unlocking the car, because he missed this. He needed this. He craved this.

"On your back."

Liam obeyed again, lying down on his back, looking up at Zayn.

Zayn pulled his pants down, throwing it on the ground along with his knickers. He lowered himself over Liam, pulling on the hem of Liam's shirt. The latter lifted his back off the seat, letting Zayn pull the shirt over his head.

Zayn moved down Liam's body, placing kisses along his abdomen. He loved this side of Zayn. The gentle side that only cared about pleasuring Liam. Despite his cold personality, he was not rough during sex. Instead it was all about passion.

He tugged down Liam's skinny jeans until they pooled around his ankles. Then he inched up Liam's leg, hovering above his manhood. Liam's breath caught in his throat, anticipating the moment Zayn's lips would cover his boxer clad member.

Zayn gradually lowered himself, placing a peck against Liam's member, before licking a stripe down his boxers.

"Please," Liam's lustfilled voice begged.

Zayn pulled down Liam's boxers, letting them rest by his jeans. His semi-hardened member lay against his stomach, waiting to be touched.

He licked his hand, wrapping it around the arousal, and stroking it slowly. He lowered his head, taking Liam into his mouth.

Unlike Liam, Zayn had a gag-reflex. The fact that Liam had a big dıck did not help him much, but he made up for it in technique. Zayn knew how to suck. He knew exactly what Liam liked.

He started slow, gradually moving more of the length into his mouth. Once he had five inches in his mouth, he moved back, letting his tongue a trail down Liam's hardness.

"Fuck Zayn," Liam groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Liking this reaction, Zayn took him into his mouth once again. He moved up and down Liam's length, increasing in speed. Hands grabbed Liam's balls, and he played with them while he bobbed up and down his member.

Liam's breathing increased, and he moaned as he moved his hips against Zayn's mouth roughly.

"Z-Zayn," he stuttered. He knew he was close, but he didn't want to cum while in Zayn's mouth. He wanted Zayn to be inside him.

Feeling that Liam was dangerously close, Zayn stopped. He released his member, and dragged the back of his hand against his swollen, red lips.

"Tell me you have lube," Zayn begged, his voice wrecked.

"Under the driver seat," Liam answered as he regained his breath.

"Dirty, aren't we?" Zayn teased, searching under the front seat for the bottle. He moved around as he felt on the ground for the lube.

"Shit!" Zayn pulled away from Liam, rubbing his leg.

"What happened?"

"I banged my leg against the seat." He rubbed the bottom of his leg, above the bandage.

Liam remembered it was the leg he was limping on when he left that morning. The one that had been shot.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'm fine." Zayn found the bottle, and opened the cap. He studied Liam's face, looking into his expecting eyes. He looked away, squirting some lube on his fingers.

"Turn around, I like you on your knees."

Liam wanted to reply that he liked looking into Zayn's eyes while he was fucked by him, but chose to instead keep quiet. Next time he would tell him.

After kicking off his trousers and boxers completely, he turned around, the seat screeching as he rested on his knees.

Zayn slipped his hand underneath him, positioning Liam's arse in the air in front of him. He slowly spread him apart, placing a peck against his cheek. 

A shiver went down Liam's spine as a finger was slipped into him slowly. Liam was thankful that Zayn was gentle, because he hadn't had sex in seven months. That was reserved for Zayn.

Zayn moved his finger in and out of Liam slowly, as the light haired man clutched the side of the seat. His breathing was heavy, his face pressed into the seat cover. 

Once he had become accustomed to the first finger, Zayn added a second. He moved both fingers in and out of Liam leisurely, scissoring them.

"Now Zayn," Liam urged, licking his lips, "now." He didn't think he would last much longer.

Zayn obeyed, slowly removing his fingers. The other man grunted with displeasure at the absence.

Zayn kneeled behind him, taking hold of his member.

"Wait!" Liam stopped him. He could not believe he forgot. Sure, they hadn't used them in the past, but Zayn had spent nearly seven months with another gang. Other men. He didn't know what the man had been up to. "Condom?"

Zayn searched in his pocket, pulling a wrapper filled with a condom out.

"You knew this would happen?" Liam was shocked that he had come prepared. He was a bit hurt also.

"Yes."

Liam wanted to be angry with him for assuming he would just give in and sleep with him. But he wasn't - Zayn assumed right. He gave in way sooner than he should have.

Zayn opened the wrapper, pulling the condom over his length. "You ready?"

Liam nodded, stroking his length in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Zayn's tip against his hole.

Zayn slowly eased himself in, moaning lowly. "Just like old times."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stopped it there, I'm sorry! But I actually surprised myself that I wrote this far, I was going to stop at Zayn hitting his injured leg against the back of the seat. But thought, why not continue? Smut and fights are the worst for me to write, though I'm a lot worse at writing fights than smut.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"You ready?" Liam's eyes travelled over to the dark haired man beside him, searching for a sign that he would need some comfort.

"Yes, I have to do this." Zayn inhaled deeply, walking through the big double doors of the building. He exhaled when he was inside, the chatter of patients and visitors bringing him some relief.

It had been two days since Zayn found out that his mother had been dead all along. At first he wanted to stay as far away from the hospital as he could, avoid everyone in there, but he knew he had to come to terms with reality. It was time to bury his mother for good. She would always be in his heart, but he needed to let her go.

"Zayn," the reception lady greeted him, her eyes travelling over to Liam. "I see you've brought a friend today." Zayn only nodded, pulling Liam along the corridor to the lift. They stepped into the elevator, pressing the up button to get to the second floor.

Liam noticed Zayn fidgeting with the jumper he had on as the lift gradually rose. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "It will be alright."

Zayn simply nodded, staring at the elevator buttons in front of him with a despondent look on his face.

When the lift door opened, the duo made their way to room 119 - Patricia Malik's room.

Zayn's face turned sombre upon seeing his mother. Before he learned she was indeed dead, he had hope that she would wake up when he spoke to her, wrapping him in a big hug. Everytime he visited her, he would walk into the room hopeful. Now he felt diminished. Sick to his stomach. He wanted to get out of the hospital. Away from the lies and false hope.

But he walked over to his mother's bed like he did everytime. Instead of sitting down on the chair, he lowered himself to the ground, kneeling by her bed so he was face to face with her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping the back of his hand against his nose to try and distract himself from crying.

"Hey mum."

It wasn't the fact that she did not answer him back that broke him, he was used to that. It was the fact that he would never hear her voice again. He would never see her smile again.

"I- I miss you so--" he trailed off. He sniffed, hiding his face from Liam. "So much." His back started shaking, sobs escaping his mouth. He held his hand against his heart, willing the pain in his heart to go away. He lowered his face to the blanket covering his mother, letting his tears fall and soak the material.

Liam placed a gentle hand on Zayn's back, rubbing circles on his jumper.

"You'll be okay," he promised. "You'll be alright."

Zayn turned to face him, his face red and tearstained. "I- It's--" Zayn lifted himself from the bed, his knees wobbling. "It's m’ mum, Liam." Zayn choked on his sobs. Liam hurriedly wrapped him in a hug, wrapping his arms around Zayn's shoulders tightly.

"I'm here for you."

Zayn and Liam stood in the hospital room for what felt like hours, Zayn crying into the Python's shoulder, letting go of the grief and sorrow in his heart.

Eventually Liam pulled away, wiping the tears from Zayn's face with his index finger.

"Zayn, you're here." The doctor that had been treating his mother walked into the room. Zayn immediately tensed, fighting the urge to strangle the light haired man.

Instead he walked over to the door, no expression on his face. "You can turn off her machine."

"What?" the doctor questioned, his eyes wide with surprise.

"My mother's machine. You can turn it off."

The doctor's gaze drifted from Zayn to Liam, and back again. "But she's showing improvement. We expect she should wake up if you’d keep talking to her."

"I'm sure you do," Zayn scoffed, clearing his throat. "But I want you to switch off her machine." He opened the door to the hospital room. "Also, next time you make a deal with the Cobras' leader to scam me out of my money, think twice."

The man opened his mouth to speak, trying to come up with explanations, but no words came out of his mouth.

"He would not think twice about getting rid of you," Zayn warned. "Don't get involved in something you know nothing about." 

Zayn left the room, Liam following him. 

Once inside the elevator, Liam spoke up. "Do you--" his words caught in his throat when Zayn looked over at him. He didn't know whether he should ask the other man, if it would even be appropriate. He didn't know how Louis would feel about it. "Do you wanna come with me to the hide- the house?"

Zayn looked at him sceptically. He knew Liam wanted to spend time with him, but he didn't know what his leader would say to that. "I don't know. Louis-" 

"Is not angry at you. He misses you, we all do."

Zayn considered the offer for a moment - he could deny the request and sit at home sulking, or he could join Liam and have someone who was there for him. And while he wasn't a fan of being made a fuss over, he wanted to spend time with Liam.

"Okay."

\---

Harry Styles groaned as he tried opening his eyes. Light shone directly onto his face, causing him to try and hide his face to the side with no luck.

His throat felt dry, and he could not move his limbs. He was confused. He didn't know where he was, what that beeping sound was. He tried to open his eyes, but he could see nothing. White light surrounded him, almost overpowering him. His body was shaking and his breathing was heavy. It felt like his whole body was lit on fire, the root of the fire burning deep inside his lungs.

He struggled to breathe, his chest feeling heavy. Terror filled him. He didn't know where he was, why he felt the way he did. 

Then he felt what he assumed to be a hand press down on his upperbody as he tried to sit up blindly. Something was pressed against his mouth as he was held down. Whatever it was helped, because he found that he could breath easily again. The object was helping him breath.

"Open your eyes, Mr. Styles." 

Harry tried, but was having no luck in doing anything productive.

"Harry," he recognised the soft voice. The man who usually called him kid or boy was by his side. "Come on, open your eyes. It's okay."

Harry tried again, his eyes gradually moved, finally opening an inch. He was met with Louis' face, next to a man in a blue doctor scrubs.

"There you go." Louis' voice was surprisingly gentle. "How are you feeling?" The breathing device was pulled away from his face so he could talk.

"H-hurts..." Harry groaned as he tried to move, a pain shooting through his side. He noticed that his voice was raw from his dry throat.

Almost as if reading his mind, the doctor next to Louis lowered a glass of water to Harry's lips. "What hurts?" the doctor questioned.

Harry focused all his energy on moving his hand, and pointing to his right side.

"Understandable, you have two fractured rips, some trauma to your lungs, and you lost some blood. We did a blood transfusion."

Harry's breathing increased again, the thought of something being wrong with his lungs, his source for breathing, terrified him.

"But you'll be okay," Louis, noticing Harry's breathing increase replied. "Doctor said you should be discharged in a week's time."

"If there are no complications," Dan reminded Louis, "but there doesn't seem to be any damage to your brain thus far. We're waiting for the test results just to be sure."

"S-so, I'll be okay?" Harry croaked out, trying to sit up to releave the pain in his head. The doctor helped lay him against the pillow behind him.

"Yes, you're in the safest hands."

Harry did not believe that; he was in the Pythons' hands, and while they did save him, they were the worst hands he could be in, apart from the Cobras. Because of them he almost died.

"I have to see to my other patients. If you need anything just press the button on the bed beside you," the doctor pointed to a small red button on the side of the bed, "and either one of the nurses who helped yesterday or I will come to help." Harry nodded, and Dan left the room.

The room was silent for a few minutes, albeit for the constant beeping of Harry's heart monitor.

"When am I going home?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"The doctor said in a week, maybe even earlier if-"

"I meant my home, in London."

"Harry--"

"I want to go home. I feel horrible, and I miss my mum."

"The Cobras know who you are now. It's not safe in London."

"What about my mum? If it's not safe for me there--"

"I have an experienced Python watching her. He was a member of the gang when my father was alive. Your mother is safe."

Harry remained quiet for a few seconds. He listened to the beeping from the heart monitor, the sound only reminding him why he needed the machine in the first place. Louis. It was Louis’ fault. He kidnapped him, brought him into the mess that was his life.

"Am I?" Harry questioned, eyes on the monitor.

"Yes, you're safe with us. As long as you do as I say, no harm will come to you."

Harry sighed, too tired and drained of energy to argue with Louis. 

He licked his lips, gazing over at the red button the doctor had said to press if he needed anything. "If I press this button, will someone bring me food? I'm a bit hungry."

"I'll go get you some. They only have mashed potatoes and veggies, that fine?"

Harry nodded, his mouth starting to water at the thought of being able to eat again. He did not care that people stereotyped hospital food as tasteless, he would eat pretty much anything.

He closed his eyes for the few minutes Louis was away. He could ask for help from the people he could hear passing by the room, tell them who he really was. But Louis was right. If he escaped, the Cobras would find him easier. He did not want to go back to being held captive in an abandoned warehouse. But he also refused to be some slave.

Louis re-entered the room, a bowl filled with what Harry assumed to be mashed potatoes and vegetables in his hands.

Louis placed the bowl on Harry's lap, handing him a plastic spoon.

"Thanks." Harry moved his right arm to take the spoon, but pain shot through his shoulder. "Shit!" He closed his eyes, and pressed his left hand into his shoulder, willing the pain filling his arm to stop.

Louis placed a gentle hand on Harry’s arm. "You were shot in your shoulder, you should take it easy."

When the pain settled, Harry took the spoon with his left hand, trying to scoop some mash, but he was struggling too much to keep his left arm still as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

"I hate this,” Harry muttered. He sighed defeated, bringing the spoon back to the bowl. 

Louis immediately grabbed the spoon from Harry. "Open up," Louis demanded, bringing the spoon filled with mashed potatoes to Harry's mouth.

"What?"

Louis tried to force the spoon into Harry's mouth, but he pushed it away with his good arm. "I'm not a baby."

"You're acting like one." He tried forcing the spoon into the patient's mouth again, with no luck. He placed the spoon back onto the plate, sighing. "Look, you can either let me feed you or stay hungry. Your choice."

Harry let his arms drop to the bed, opening his mouth. "Just don't spill any on me.”

Louis made it his mission to fill Harry with every last bit of mashed potatoes and vegetables. Harry thought that he took feeding him a bit too seriously, judging by the concentration on his face, but he was happy to be fed. He couldn't remember when last he ate solid food. He didn't know how long he was in the warehouse, or how long he was out cold in the hospital.

"Get some rest. You need all the rest you can get after--" Louis trailed off, "well, you know."

Harry lied back down onto the bed with Louis’ help. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift into unconsciousness as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Louis stayed beside Harry for two hours, checking the local news on his phone to determine whether the police had discovered extra leads on Harry. To his relief, they didn't. He also busied himself by asking Robin, the retired Python how Harry's mother was doing, texting Stan to arrange a fake ID for Harry, and texting Liam and Niall to gather at the hospital and to bring Zayn - he had some questions for the man.

Ten minutes after sending the text, Niall showed up, Leila with him. Liam and Zayn arrived fifteen minutes after them.

"Lock the door. I don't want anybody interrupting," Louis ordered as Liam and Zayn entered. 

Liam did as Louis said, sitting down on the floor against the door. Niall sat down on the end of Harry's bed, Leila next to him. Zayn sat down on the floor next to Liam. Louis noticed that he intentionally pressed his knee against the other man's, gazing at him from the corner of his eye every so often. The other man would smirk, shuffling closer towards the dark haired man next to him. Louis would be worried by their obvious flirting normally, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“We haven't had a proper meeting in-" Louis pondered when last he called his team, plus Zayn, in for a proper meeting. He honestly could not remember. "-quite some time."

He noticed that Zayn tensed, and he swore he saw guilt on the man's face.

"Things have been rough, to say the least." He looked over at Harry, who was fast asleep on the hospital bed.

"Zayn, I need to know everything you know about the Cobras if we want to defeat them." Zayn nodded, and Louis continued. "Who exactly is Arsyn?"

"I haven't actually ever seen his face. I've only seen him once when I joined. He had a cobra mask on though. I haven't had face to face contact with him since. He works through his right hand man."

Louis sighed, Zayn not knowing anything about the Cobra leader was no help to him. "Do you know what _he_ looks like?" he questioned, referring to the right hand man.

"No, they both wear masks. All I do know is he would do anything to get to him." Zayn nodded over to Harry, who still had his eyes closed, snoring softly.

"Why though?" Niall voiced, his face showing confusion. "What does Harry have to do with this feud? Does he want money from him?"

"Partially yes, but he also thinks there's something between him and Louis." He looked over at Louis, who was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. "He was planning on turning Harry against you. They wanted to ruin him, have him blame you for what happened to him. He wanted Harry to break your heart."

"What?!" Louis and Liam simultaneously exclaimed, their shocked voices ringing throughout the room. He did not understand why the Cobra leader would think Harry would be able to break his heart. He did not feel any particular emotion towards him.

"Why would he think-" 

Before Louis could finish his sentence, Zayn continued, "Nick. He told him that you didn't treat Harry the same way you would treat other hostages. Says Harry tried to run away twice, three times if you count Camren, and you did nothing to him. Something like that, I don't know all the details."

"Well yes, I guess that's true." Louis had to admit to himself that he would have killed anybody else on the spot if they ran away. But Harry was not a client who didn't pay for his supply of heroin, or a Cobra member who he caught spying on them. He was simply a victim who found himself in an awful situation. "But I don't have feelings for the boy. I punished him every time he tried to run away."

"Well, Nick made it seem like you're together or something. And he won't stop till he kills him, his exact words according to Nick."

"We at least know his plans. Niall, I want you to watch Harry while I'm away. Liam, I want you to test the rest of the members' loyalty. I don't want any more spies in the gang. Leila, you should go back to the hideaway house, just be careful, take a weapon with you. We don't know what the Cobras' next move is." Everyone nodded in response, and Louis lifted himself from the chair, heading over to the door.

"I'll be right there, I just wanna--" Liam trailed off, nodding over to Zayn. Louis nodded, understanding his hidden message.

"I'll be in the car, I need you to drop me off at the store. And Zayn," Louis looked over at said man, who was now on his feet, "you're always welcomed back."

A small smile formed on Zayn's face, knowing that there was no bad blood between them. "Thanks, but the only reason I ever joined the gang was to help my mother." He received a sympathetic smile from Louis, but ignored it; he didn't need sympathy. "Now that she's not here anymore, well... I'll get a job as a waiter or something."

Louis only nodded, a bit bummed that Zayn's mind was already made up. But he understood.

Louis and Leila left, and Niall took the chair next to the bed, making himself comfortable.

"I wanna talk with you about something." Liam pulled Zayn outside, exiting the back door they had entered through.

"I want a relationship with you."

Zayn looked over at Liam confused, he assumed they were already in a relationship. He thought fucking him twice in two days established that. "We have a relationship."

Liam rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at Zayn. "Occasionally fucking when one or both of us are smashed is not a relationship. I want you to tell me you love me. Or at least that you care."

Zayn scratched the back of his head. He could not tell Liam he loved him, because he didn't know if he did. He definitely had feelings for him, but he did not know if he could categorise them as love.

"Is it really so hard?"

Zayn avoided the hurt look in Liam's eyes. He never thought the man would need to be told he loved him. Liam used to tell him that love didn't exist.

"Yes," Zayn replied, "because if I care it will hurt more when you leave me. Besides didn't you always say love doesn't exist. What changed?"

The hurt on Liam's face was replaced by a serious look. "I fell in love with you. And no, I won't leave you, because I love you."

"I meant if you die.”

Liam looked over at him, his eyes wide.

"We both know the Pythons don't stand a chance against the Cobras."

Liam's face turned red, his fists clenching at his sides. He could not believe Zayn had so little trust in the gang. Sure, they were outnumbered, but they still stood a chance.

"I find that offensive. We've survived this far."

"God!" Zayn rolled his eyes, frustratingly running his hands through his hair. "That's because I've been helping you. Whenever you were defenceless I saved your arses. I can't do that anymore!”

"Fuck you. You know what, forget it. I don't need this." The Python sauntered over to the car outside the building, seeing Louis sitting in the driver's seat.

Zayn followed behind him. "You can't just walk away from me. We need to talk about this."

Liam spun around, narrowing his eyes at the former gang member. "I think you've said enough. I got the message." He opened the passenger door. "We can't see each other again. I can't be with you if you can't commit. Stay away." He slammed the door shut next to him, Louis starting the engine.

"What happened?" Louis asked, turning the car around, and high-tailing down the road.

"Nothing.”

Xxx

Next update on Friday. If you liked it remember to comment/kudo/etc.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Three days later  
10 am**

"Do you have everything?" Liam asked Harry as he looked around the room one last time. The hospital room looked exactly like it did when they first arrived with Harry; the bed made, Harry's hospital gown in the laundry hamper to be washed, and the heart monitor off. Now they were leaving with Harry, being extra cautious not to leave any trace that he was in the room.

"I think so. I don't see anything," Harry said as he waited by the door for Liam to finish inspecting the room. Leila was beside him, a backpack on her back. He wanted to get back home and go to sleep. He took his pain-pills before Liam and Leila arrived, and the pills were taking effect, making him drowsy.

The situation was bitter-sweet. He would finally be able to eat normal food again. The hospital food wasn't too bad, but they served the same exact food every day. Oats for breakfast, peanut butter and jelly sandwich or chicken noodle soup for lunch, and veggies and mashed potatoes for dinner. But with being free of the hospital came the bad news; he would be back to being a hostage. Louis would keep him locked up in the house again, not allowing him to go anywhere, not even if one of them was with him. The whole of Bradford was apparently on the lookout for Harry Styles.

"Your old clothes?" Liam asked, turning to Harry.

"You packed them, so yes."

"Your pills?"

Harry was about to answer him, but Leila interrupted, tapping her foot against the tiled floor. "They're in my backpack. We should go Liam, if Dan finds anything we forgot, he'll let us know."

Dan walked over to the room, seeing Harry and Leila at the door to his room. "You finished packing?" Harry nodded. "Look after yourself, and be careful. I loved having you here, but I hope I don't have to see you in here again." Dan pulled Harry into a hug, being careful of his still healing wounds wrapped with bandages. "Remember to take your meds." Dan pulled away, letting Harry and Liam pass by him.

"I'll meet you guys at the house. I have some forms to fill in first." Leila told Liam, heading in the direction of the receptionist, her ID in her hand. Louis made a payment for the hospital bills from Leila's bank account, since she was the only one of them that had no criminal record.

"We should be going. Bye Dan." Liam started walking to the back door of the hospital, waiting for Harry to follow.

Dan placed his hand on Harry's shoulders. "Take care. Of yourself and Louis."

Harry smiled at Dan before following Liam. He didn't know why Dan had told him to take care of Louis - he could take care of himself, he didn't need him.

Once they were outside, Liam immediately attached himself to Harry. Harry groaned, annoyed that Liam still didn't trust him not to run away. After everything he has been through, the last thing he wanted to do was run away.

Liam's steps increased in speed as he practically pulled Harry to the black Golf, pushing him into the passenger seat. He sprinted around the car, climbing into the driver's seat and locking the door.

He started the car, and drove out of the staff parking, as Harry struggled to put his seatbelt on.

"Why did you want to get away from the hospital so fast? Did you see someone from the Cobras?" Harry looked around at the surroundings with wide eyes.

"No, but I have to get you back to the house. And we don't know who could be watching." Liam sped down the road, bypassing several cars. After determining that Liam would not kill him if he did, Harry switched on the car radio.

Only he did not like the rap song playing, so he switched to the next station. A slow ballad he had not heard yet started playing, and Harry did not like the song either. He was about to switch the station again, when Liam slapped his hand away aggressively, turning off the radio.

Harry frowned, sitting back in his seat. The silence was killing him, but Liam did not seem to be in the best of moods, so he opted to keep quiet instead. He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes.

 

"Hey, wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms. Liam was stood at his side, the passenger door open.

"Come on, get out. I have somewhere to be," Liam urged, pulling at Harry's shirt.

Harry groggily climbed out of the car, rubbing his eyes. The door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump.

Liam pulled him into the house. Louis was sat in front of the television, watching some movie. He looked up from the movie when Liam and Harry entered. "Where's his medicine? And the clothes?" he asked, noticing Liam didn't have a bag with him.

"Leila has it in her backpack. Said she had some papers to sign at the hospital," Liam replied, pulling Harry over to the couch. He pushed Harry down on one of the couches, before heading into the hall to his room.

He emerged five minutes later, dressed in black skinny jeans, a red v-cut shirt, and black boots. His hair was pulled up into a quiff, and he had a black jumper in his hand.

"D'you have a spare condom?" Liam asked as he pocketed his phone.

"You should know by now I don't sleep around," Louis replied, a frown forming on his face. His body visibly sunk down in the couch he was sitting on. "Try Niall's room," he added, his voice cracking.

Liam nodded, heading to Niall's room, and re-emerging seconds later, stuffing a condom into his pants' pocket. "I'll be at the club if you need me." Liam left through the door.

"You should rest," Louis spoke up, lifting himself from the couch.

"I'm not tired," Harry replied.

"You will need all the rest you can get," Louis insisted, ushering Harry into the direction of his room. 

"Could I take a shower or something first? I didn't get much chance to take showers at the hospital.”

"Sure. You know where your clothes are. Be quick though."

Harry nodded, walking into the room before opening the bottom drawer which contained the clothes Leila had bought for him. He took out a black shirt with grey sweatpants and black boxers.

He took a quick shower, thankful that he could wash his hair properly. The fact that the shampoo smelled like citrus was a bonus. Then he got dressed, and met Louis outside the door.

Louis took him into the room and Harry had to admit, mostly to himself, that he had actually missed the room. He didn't like being locked up in the room, but it was better than the uncomfortable hospital bed he had to sleep on for five days.

Louis left immediately and Harry was pleasantly surprised when he didn't lock the door behind him. Harry hoped it meant that Louis was starting to trust him.

 

"Harry, wake up."

Harry felt someone shaking him, calling out to him. He opened his eyes gradually, looking up into a set of blue eyes. Louis' eyes.

Louis helped him sit up on the bed, being careful of his bandaged abdomen. Harry yawned. The pain-pills the doctor had given him made him drowsy. Harry studied the room while he allowed himself to awaken fully. Everything was the same as before he fell asleep, except this time the door was pushed wide open, and there was a plate of something on the end table next to him.

Louis, seeing Harry eye the plate next to him, spoke up, "I made pancakes." 

He placed the tray onto the bed in Harry's lap.

Harry's eyes trailed over the breakfast before him. What Louis called pancakes were actually two pieces of burnt blobs on his plate. He gazed up at Louis, who did not seem to find anything strange about the pancakes as he sat down on the bed next to him, another tray of burnt pancakes in his own hands.

Harry watched as Louis took his knife in his hand, cutting through a piece of one of his pancakes and putting it in his mouth. Harry's eyebrows creased when Louis made no sign of discomfort – did he not see the charcoaled pancakes?

Swallowing, Harry cut through his own piece of burnt pancake, putting it in his mouth and chewing. His nose scrunched up at the taste, but he swallowed the piece. There was no syrup or butter on the pancakes, though Harry didn't think it would have made a difference if there was. He took a large gulp of the orange juice in his glass Louis had set out with his breakfast. He noticed that Louis too took a sip of his juice on his own tray after every bite. Harry figured that the man was embarrassed, and while he knew the pancakes were horrible, he chose to keep quiet and force the pancakes down his throat.

It was silent for a few seconds more, before Louis placed his fork and knife on his half finished plate, pushing the plate away from him.

"Right, I'm done. From now on out you can make our meals whenever it's my turn."

Harry didn't argue, because if it prevented him from having to force feed himself burnt food, he would happily prepare their meals.

"You don't have to eat that. We can order in instead if you'd like?"

"Sure," Harry agreed with Louis' suggestion, because he was quite hungry still. "By the way, it wasn't too bad. The orange juice was nice," he attempted to joke, hoping Louis wasn't offended.

A smile formed on Louis' face before he laughed, crinkles forming by his eyes.

"Score one for Louis."

"Tommo?" Harry and Louis heard a male voice shout from outside, followed by knocking on the front door. Harry froze, his eyes travelling to the hallway. He bit his lip as his heartbeat picked up.

"Stay here." Louis lifted himself from the bed, exiting the room, not locking the bedroom door.

Harry heard the front door open, followed by voices talking, one of them Louis. After a few seconds Harry, being the curious person he is, and not having much else to do, crept over to the bedroom door, listening to the conversation going on in the living room.

"I heard it from a woman in central London. I was making a delivery, and heard two women talking 'bout it when I passed by. It's talk of the town, Lou."

Louis' voice lowered to a whisper. "If that is the case, he can't know."

"You have to tell him, he'll find out soon enough."

"No Ed, if he finds out, he'll just put his life in danger again by escaping."

Harry's eyes furrowed, having a feeling that they were talking about him. He inched closer to the living room, still hidden from sight, continuing to listen.

"Then ring her," the man spoke. Harry could tell Ed was getting slightly annoyed at his leader. "Louis, she has to at least know her son is safe. She has to know what's going on, or she'll try it again."

"That's too dangerous. The cops could track the call."

Harry chose to make himself known, the conversation seemed like it was about his mother, and she did something. He was going to find out what.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked the two people in the living room.

"It's nothing. Gang business," Louis replied immediately.

"Something's going on, and my mum's involved. I want to know what." If his mother was in danger or something was wrong, he needed to know. Louis claimed he was protecting him. He might as well protect his mother too.

"I'll leave you to it," Ed muttered, leaving for the front door.

"So, what happened?" Harry questioned. He really hoped that his suspicions were wrong, that his mother was safe from the Cobras.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Louis started, heading to sit on the couch. Harry followed, sitting on the other couch. "Your mother tried to commit suicide."

Harry felt like the world stopped moving, and it was only him and Louis' previous words. His heart was beating fast and he felt nauseous.

"She tried to-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He could not believe his mother would do something like that. "Is she--" He trailed off, his mind drawing a blank.

"She's fine. Robin found her in time."

Harry fiddled with his clothes, tears falling down his cheeks. He was struggling to breath, no oxygen entering his lungs. “She-“ He started heaving, and his chest tightened. He didn't know whether it was from lack of oxygen, or shock.

"Hey Harry, breathe." Louis lifted himself from the couch, rushing over to Harry. He kneeled before the younger man, grabbing onto his shaking legs. "Look at me," he ordered. Harry ignored him, starting to cough as tears rolled down his eyes. "Hey," he raised his voice, grabbing Harry's face to look at him. "You're okay, breathe." Louis stroked the other boy's face. Harry bit his lip as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Shh," Louis whispered, stroking Harry's cheek to calm him. 

Eventually Harry's heart rate lowered, and he was breathing calmly again, but still crying.

"I wanna speak to her," Harry stated between sniffles.

"You can't-"

"Please Louis, I just want to speak to my mother. Just one time, please," Harry begged, wiping at his eyes.

Louis knew it could put his gang and him in immense danger, the police could have bugged Harry's mother's phone, or they could track the call. But he knew he had to let her know Harry was fine. Because if it was his mum, he would have wanted to speak to her also.

"Okay." He searched in his pocket for his phone. "What's her number?"

Harry gave the number, and Louis dialled, waiting as the phone rang. The call was answered in five rings.

" _Hello?_ " A female voice on the other side answered.

"Is this--" Louis trailed off, realising he did not know her name. He looked over at Harry, who mouthed 'Anne' to him. Harry knew if he played by the rules, he would be able to speak to his mother, he would hear her voice again. "Anne?"

" _This is she._ "

"I can't give you my name, but I want to tell you that your son is fine. He's-" 

Anne interrupted him, " _Harry? Where is he? Who are you?_ " Anne started sobbing on the other end of the phone, her voice hysterical. " _What have you done to him?!_ "

Louis moved the phone away from his ear as Anne continued asking questions. He was overwhelmed; he never signed up for having an angry mother shouting at him. He handed the phone over to Harry. "Talk to her. Don't give anything away."

Harry was quiet for a while, pressing the phone to his ear, listening to his mother's rambling.

"Mum," Harry finally spoke up, his voice timid. He felt tears forming in his eyes again hearing his mother's voice.

Anne's rambling was replaced by a gasp. " _Harry?_ "

"It- It's me, mummy," Harry replied weakly, sniffling. The tears started falling down his cheeks.

" _Harry, baby,_ " Anne sobbed, sniffling also.

Louis tapped his foot, urging Harry to hurry the conversation.

"Please don't worry about me. Look after yourself."

" _Where are you? I'll come get you._ "

"I can't tell you-"

Anne cut him off. " _Why not?_ "

"I just can't now, it's-" he looked over at Louis, who was running his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp, "complicated."

" _What? You can't tell me it's complicated._ "

Harry hated when his mother was like this, feeling she had to know everything about him and his life. "Mu-"

" _What did these people do to you? Who was that man I spoke to?_ "

"Mum-"

" _Is he a druggie?_ "

"Mum-"

" _He sounded like a druggie._ "

"Mum!" Harry shocked both himself, Louis, and his mother by raising his voice. He had never raised his voice at his mother; he was raised better than that. "I'm fine." He looked at Louis again, who was pacing by now. Deciding to put him out of his agony, he spoke to his mother, "look I gotta go. I'm safe." He felt sad that he had to say goodbye to his mother, and the fact that he didn't know when he would be able to speak to her again made it even worse. But he knew he had to end the call eventually. "I love you, mum."

" _I love you too honey, but--_ "

Harry ended the call, giving the phone back to Louis. He walked into the hallway, and into the room he shared with Louis, closing the door behind him. He threw himself onto the bed, crying into a pillow.

A few minutes later the door slowly opened, Louis' head poking through. "You okay?"

Harry remained quiet, his crying stopping, and his body stiff. Louis opened the door fully, entering the room and sitting down on the bed.

"When are you letting me go?"

The voice was so quiet, Louis thought that he had imagined Harry speaking.

"What?"

Harry sat up, looking at Louis. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen and his lips were red as blood from crying. "I want to go home."

"You know you can't, it's too dange-"

"Dangerous, I know, you said that already. But I want to go home. I miss my mum, I miss having something to do. I miss having a life."

"Don't you get it?" Louis grabbed onto Harry's shoulders, holding him in place. "Don't you see the dire of the situation? You are in fucking danger. Arsyn would use you to get money out of your mother, and then kill you. He's ruthless." He let go of Harry, sitting down on the bed with his head in his hands. "Why can't you understand that?"

"You're keeping me here against my will," Harry raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go, that's final." Louis couldn't let Harry go running to the police, telling all of the gang's secrets. But more than that, he couldn't let Harry put his and his mother's life in danger like that.

Harry released an irritated groan, sounding somewhat like a growl. "I'm not some slave or dog. I want to be a normal person, live a normal life!"

Louis scoffed. He wanted a normal life too. Never would he have thought he would be the leader of his father's gang when he was younger. He didn't think he would have to give up everything in order to become leader of the Pythons either, that he would lose people he loved. He never even wanted to be part of the gang, he only became leader for revenge.

But unfortunately there was such a thing as sacrifices. And he had to sacrifice a lot. He promised his father he would get revenge on the leader of the Cobras, and he would not stop until he has his revenge.

Harry had started off as their hostage, but he wasn't a captive anymore – he needed protection from the Cobras, and the only people capable of protecting him without getting killed in the process was the Pythons. Louis couldn't protect him if Harry was fighting against him. His main concern was keeping Harry alive, and if the boy was pissed at him for not letting him return home, then so be it.

"I'm sorry Harry."

\---

It was six o' clock night time that the man walked through the big, burly gates, shivering slightly as the autumn wind blew leaves into his face. The temperature had dropped drastically, almost as if it was mocking him, forcing him to remember the day his step-father died.

Louis kneeled down onto the ground, placing the bouquet of flowers onto the stone in front of him. He looked up at the engraving of the tombstone, tears starting to form in his eyes.

**Mark Tomlinson**

**1970-2013**

**Loving father and husband.  
May he rest in peace.**

The words were a lie. His step-father wasn't a loving father or husband. He did love his wife and kids, but the gang took over his life. He loved his gang more in a way. Johanna was practically a single parent. She was the only one of the parents who would go to school plays, or get up in the middle of the night to calm the crying twins. Louis would help sometimes, but there was only so much a teenager could do to help.

Still, Louis loved his step-father. Besides Dan, he was the only other male role-model he had. He hadn't seen his biological father, Troy, since he left before Louis was born.

After Mark died, Louis became leader of his gang, swearing revenge on the man who had killed his father. That day hadn't come yet, and he honestly didn't think it would ever come.

"Hey dad," Louis greeted with a sad smile on his face. "Sorry I took so long to visit. It has been pretty hectic." Louis lowered himself down onto the grass, playing with a blade of grass he picked from the earth.

"There's this boy, his name's Harry. He's not anything special, not to me at least, he's the son of a pretty famous recording, or management company, or something though. Pretty spoiled if you ask me," Louis muttered to himself, remembering how Harry fought against him when he was first kidnapped, and how he fought against him now still.

"Well, we kind of accidentally kidnapped him when we ran from the cops. We used the car he was in to escape."

The wind blew past Louis, making him shiver again. He pulled his jacket tighter against his body.

"I'll just cut to the chase, it's bloody cold out here." Louis warmed his hands by rubbing them against each other. "I'm scared dad," Louis finally admitted, and he had a feeling it was not only to his step-father, but to himself as well. "Harry's in danger, but I don't know if I will be able to protect him much longer. He's not helping much either by being difficult. There are eight Pythons left, and like forty Cobras. And that bastard of a leader is after him. I need to know who he is dad. I--" Louis trailed off, choking up. He wiped at his teary eyes. He needed his dad back. He needed to know what to do. He missed his mum and sisters, he needed to see them. But he also realised he'd only be putting them in danger again.

"I'm so sorry dad," Louis spoke up after a while, sobbing into the sleeve of his jacket. "I completely fucked up the gang. You trusted me and I failed."

Louis sniffed, curling himself into a small ball. If anyone he knew saw him like that, they wouldn't believe it was really him. But he can't always be strong. The graveyard his father was buried in is where he can let go of his cooped up emotions.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Louis immediately straightened up, looking at the person who spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked Liam. No one knew where his father was buried, only that he was dead.

"I've seen you once when I came to visit my mum here. Came to visit her again." Liam looked down at the writing on the stone. "Mark Tomlinson. Your father?"

"Step-father. But he's been more of a father than my biological one was, even if he had his mistakes." Louis lifted himself from the ground, wiping away invisible dust on his trousers to distract himself from bursting out crying.

He was caught off-guard when Liam wrapped his arms around his waist. Liam had only hugged him once since he joined the gang. Twice, if he counted the current one.

Liam pulled away after a few seconds. "You looked like you needed a hug."

"That's gay," Louis retorted, scoffing. He hated the fact that Liam was right, he hated that he needed the hug.

"It's a good thing we're both gay then."

Louis' eyes widened. He did not know how Liam knew. He never told anyone. He was not gay, he was bisexual, but he was definitely interested in men too. "I'm not-"

"I saw your search history on your laptop once. It's nice that you have a life outside of the gang, even if it is a BDSM fetish," Liam's words were as smug as his face was.

Louis was at a loss for words. He never thought anyone would find out about his fetish. It was embarrassing to even think of someone knowing. But it seemed Liam knew. 

He was glad Liam didn't scroll too far down, or he would have found out about his kink of being called 'Sir' too.

"So," Liam had a mocking smirk on his face, "Sub or Dom?"

"Fuck off." Louis hurried in the direction of the gates to get away from Liam, but the latter stopped him, pulling him back by the collar of his jacket.

The Python did not let up. "Oh, a Sub, I never would have guessed."

"I'm a dominant!" 

Liam laughed.

Louis ran a hand through his hair, wondering how Liam managed to rile him up so easily.

"Go fuck Zayn or something."

"He's the last person I'd want to fuck tonight," Liam growled. He was still furious with Zayn. "Besides, I had my fair share of sausage already."

"Just go." 

Liam raised an eyebrow, challenging Louis. He was a friend before a gang member, and Louis was obviously conflicted about something.

"That's an order."

"Yes Sir." Liam bowed mockingly. Louis eyes widened, wondering if Liam did in fact scroll down his search history in his laptop. "But first, Niall's at Leila's, and we're here. Who's watching Harry?"

"Sheeran." 

Liam nodded in agreement. Edward Sheeran was a nice guy. He was the farthest thing from scary once you got to know him, despite the tattoos. And he could be trusted not to be persuaded by Harry to be freed, more than any of the other Pythons. Those that were left at least.

"I'll leave you with your BDSM thoughts." Liam walked away, a smile still on his face. Louis sighed once he was gone.

"Sorry you had to hear that, dad."

\---

Much later that night, after thanking Ed for watching Harry, and watching a repeat of a football match he missed, Louis returned to his room. He was exhausted after the day he had and only wanted to go to sleep.

Opening the bedroom door, he was met with Harry sprawled out on the bed. Fast asleep. A smile formed on Louis' face upon seeing Harry calm, not crying, or shouting at him for something that was out of his control. Normally he couldn't stand spoiled, babied Harry Styles much, but sleeping Harry he could tolerate.

Louis was fond of the way he could still look like an innocent baby when asleep, so carefree and no worries. Louis wished he could be so carefree and calm when asleep, but he could barely get three hours of sleep without waking up from a nightmare. He didn't mind looking at Harry's red cheeks and opened mouth emitting soft snores when going to sleep himself either.

After changing into a black shirt that was way too big to be his but he was too tired to bother searching for one of his own shirts, Louis kicked off his shoes and jeans, climbing into the bed next to Harry.

Harry was taking up so much room on the bed with the way he was lying, Louis didn't know where to put his arms. 

He only had one option, and he hoped he wouldn't get a black eye for it. Slowly, after making sure Harry was still asleep, Louis lowered his arm over the boy's waist, spooning him. He knew it would be quite the funny sight if someone were to walk in on them - Louis being smaller than Harry, but being the big spoon.

Louis closed his eyes, getting comfortable on his quarter of the bed. He was just falling into unconsciousness when Harry moved, turning his head to face Louis.

"Louis?" Harry spoke up, his voice hoarse and thick of sleep.

"Mm."

"Will I ever be free?"

Louis opened his eyes, looking into Harry's green ones shining brightly in the dark, almost like his own little stars to keep the darkness away.

"Yes, you will." Louis sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "The Cobras are horrible people, and this Arsyn guy is even worse from what I've heard and seen. As long as they're around you're safest with me, with us."

"I know I'm being difficult. Sorry for that." Louis chose to stay quiet, because Harry was not wrong. Then again, it was not entirely his fault. "Thank you. For protecting me."

Louis didn't know how to reply because he never thought he would ever protect a hostage. The people he and his gang kidnapped, deliberately, were all horrid men, willing to kill and rape to get their way or their next fix. Louis always had Niall do a background check on the people they kidnapped to ensure that they didn't have family who needed to be looked after. If they had a family, but were killed, Louis would make sure to transfer a generous amount of money to the family. He was thankful he made enough money by selling drugs to be able to help others.

"It's part of my job now. I will do anything to keep you away from the Cobras."

Harry frowned. "You can't protect me forever."

"I'll try." Louis gently pushed Harry's face up to look him in the eyes. "I make an oath to you now, to do my best to protect you."

Harry turned away from Louis to hide his smile and closed his eyes. "And I'll do my best to do as you want."

Louis smiled, watching Harry. He had grown quite fond of their used-to-be hostage. He could still get on Louis' nerves, and he was still a spoiled baby, but he was starting to quite like Harry.

When he was about to reply with a simple 'goodnight', he heard soft snores leaving Harry's mouth.

Louis never did remove his arm from Harry's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to everyone who was patient with me, and your lovely messages. Just want to say that I’m back to updating normal times. Things aren’t perfect at home, but I want to update.
> 
> Thank you again!  
> B. Xx


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Louis sighed in relief when he reached the safety of the mall. It was pouring outside, and once again Louis received confirmation that rain really hated him. The feeling was mutual.

After begging for about two minutes, Louis agreed to take Harry to the mall, on the condition Liam join them. Louis could see that the Python member needed some time away from the duties of being a gang member. He could also see that Liam was heartbroken over Zayn, no matter how much he tried to hide it behind sarcastic remarks and smiles.

"We should have brought an umbrella," Louis moaned as he shook his hair free of water droplets.

Louis watched the people of the mall passing by them, feeling like they were watching Harry, that they knew he was missing Harry Styles.

He turned to Harry, fixing the soaked beanie on Harry's head, and pulling down the hood of the jacket he had on over the beanie. "Stay close to us. You can roam the shops, but stay close. If you suspect someone knows who you are, tell me immediately." Harry nodded, wiping down his jacket to straighten it out. "Bringing you here is very dangerous, with the Cobras knowing what we look like. Please do as you're told." Harry nodded again, looking up at Louis expectantly.

Louis didn't trust Harry wouldn't try anything yet, and that was part of the reason he brought Liam along, but this was a big step for Harry gaining Louis' trust.

"In here." Liam pointed to a clothing store near the entrance of the mall. Louis and Harry followed him into the store.

Harry stayed with Louis the whole time he browsed the racks of jeans. "You can look for clothes for yourself too, you know. I'll pay. Just don't leave the store."

Harry smiled, immediately going over to a rack of colourful button shirts. Louis watched from a distance as Harry inspected the shirts.

"We can leave him here, you know." Louis turned to face the person who had spoken - Liam.

"What?"

"Harry. He's smart enough, he'll be able to get himself home."

"What are you talking - he could die!" Louis could not believe that Liam would suggest simply leaving Harry in the middle of a store where the Cobras could easily find him.

"He won't, he's been with us for quite a while already, he knows how to defend himself. And they won't try anything in a store. I'm sure he'll tell his mother about them and she'll hire only the best security to protect him." Louis eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He was not going to let Harry fend for himself. "This could be our chance to be free of him. We both know the Cobras are only on our tails because we have him. If he's not with us, he's not our responsibility."

"He is our responsibility." Louis’ eyes fell on a shady looking man enter the store. "If the Cobras get him, they'll want money for him. And we both know they will kill him after they have it, because he knows about them."

"Louis, you're being difficult, the police will keep him safe."

The shady man completely forgotten, Louis turned to Liam, crossing his arms in frustration. "Who says they will? What if they can't? They don't know the Cobras well. We at least have a few names. They won't be able to protect him."

Liam remained silent, studying Louis' face. "Are you sure you're not doing this for your own selfish reasons?"

Louis searched the store for the shady man, seeing him near Harry, who was holding a pair of glittery boots in his hands. "Selfish reasons? What are you on about?" He had a bad feeling about this situation, and not only the shady man near Harry. "We're done discussing this Liam. He stays with us."

Louis hurried over to Harry once he saw the man reach underneath his blazer, retrieving a pistol.

"Get down," Louis heard someone yell, but he didn't know who. It could have been Liam, but Louis was too busy trying to keep Harry safe to care who it was.

Louis was on the ground, Harry crouched beneath him. He looked up once he heard a gunshot going off, seeing Liam and a security guard struggling to get the gun away from the man.

Eventually Liam knocked the man out, letting the security guard deal with him. He walked over to where Louis was still crouched over Harry. "We have to go."

Louis lifted himself from Harry's body, inspecting for any damage. Harry's eyes were closed tightly, obvious pain showing on his face.

"Are you alright? Did you get shot?" He tried pulling Harry up.

"No, but I think one of my wounds reopened." Harry held onto his stomach in pain, eyes welling up with tears. Louis helped him up, and they hurried out of the mall. It was still raining cats and dogs, but that was the least of Louis' problems.

Liam opened the door of the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Stay down." Louis helped Harry into the back, before hurrying over to the passenger seat.

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you to do as you're told?" Louis pulled a gun from the bottom of his seat, loading it.

Liam sped away from the mall, only slowing down once they were sure they weren't being followed.

"Was that man a Cobra? How did they find us?" Harry asked from his still crouching position on the back seat.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. I didn't see a Cobra tattoo on his shoulder when his shirt was torn open from struggling. Must have been a person trying to rob the store," Liam responded.

"But he was eyeing Harry."

Liam rolled his eyes at his leader's words. "Maybe he thought he could use him as leverage. You're way too paranoid mate."

Louis couldn't deny that he was. It came from being leader of a gang, not to mention seeing a loved one being killed right in front of your eyes.

When the trio arrived home, Liam helped Harry re-bandage his wounds, while Louis took a shower. When Liam was finished helping Harry, the latter went to the room he shared with Louis.

It was quite chilly in the room, and Harry pulled his arms around his chest to keep what little body heat he had to himself. His clothes were damp from the rain and he was freezing.

He changed into a white t-shirt Leila bought for him, black sweatpants, and black socks. He was about to search for a jumper or jacket in the drawer where his clothes were kept, but he spotted a grey wool jumper hanging over the wardrobe knob in the room. He inched towards the jumper, weighing the odds. The jumper looked nice and warm and he wouldn't have to worry about opening any wounds by getting it. But it was Louis'. Who knows what Louis would do if he saw him wearing it?

His mind made up, he grabbed the jumper, smelling it (he didn't want to wear a dirty jumper, no matter how cold it was), and deeming it clean, he put it on over his shirt.

"Is that mine?"

Harry turned around at the voice, coming face to face with Louis, one of his eyebrows raised. He was done showering, his hair damp and pushed to the side. A towel sat around his waist.

"Yes," Harry answered truthfully. He avoided looking at Louis' chest, keeping his eyes on the man's face. "I was cold and I didn't want to reopen my wounds by looking for one of my own in the bottom drawer." When Louis didn't speak, Harry continued, "You can have it back if you want. I can probably get my own one."

"No, keep it on. It looks nice." When Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's words, Louis cleared his throat. "I mean, like, it fits you... So it's fine."

"I'm going out!" Liam shouted from inside the house somewhere, followed by the front door slamming shut.

Harry didn't know why he would go out while it's storming outside, but he was thankful; he had a question to ask Louis.

"Could I ask you a question?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed. Louis seemed to trust him a bit better, so he figured he would answer him truthfully.

"Sure."

"When I came here, Leila said you wanted revenge on the leader of the Cobras. Is that why you're still leader?"

"Yes." Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"But why do you want revenge? I know something happened with someone you loved, is it because of that?"

"One of the reasons. Another reason is he killed my dad."

Harry's eyes widened. "Your dad?"

"Yes." Louis frowned, wrinkles forming on his forehead. "I was there when he got killed. I would never forget that day..."

_The bullet pierced through Mark's chest. Nineteen year old Louis' eyes widened and he screamed something. He couldn't remember what he screamed, all he remembered was the masked man's cold eyes._

_The man in the Cobra mask raised his hand, aiming his gun at Louis._

_"Sir, is everything all right in there?" Mark Tomlinson's secretary asked through the door._

_The masked man smiled smugly at Louis, his eyes trailing to Mark's dying body one last time. The man left through the back door in Mark's office, closing the door behind him._

_"Louis," Louis turned to look at his father, "I- I want you to get, get even. Take my gang, g-get revenge on the Cobra leader."_

_"Okay,” he agreed. Louis didn't know what was happening, only that his father was dying._

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise." Louis nodded, tears streaming down his face._

_"Thank you son." With those last words, Mark Tomlinson closed his eyes._

_Louis went back to his mother's house later that night to say goodbye. His mother was crying. Louis had decided only to tell her, knowing it would be even harder if he had to tell his sisters too._

"So you left them because you thought it would put them in more danger?" Harry questioned. Louis nodded at Harry's question. "Did the Cobra leader know about your family then?"

"He knew my step-father was married and had kids. I don't think he knew our names or appearances. I know me mum hasn't been watched again, she and my sisters are living in a cottage on top of the hills. He doesn't know where or who they are." Louis lifted himself from the bed, pacing the room. "Mark put our family in danger while I was growing up. Hell, I knew how to shoot a gun before I turned eight. I always saw my mum worrying that someone was in the house, or watching us. I didn't want to put her through that again, so I left.”

"I guess I understand. I wouldn't want to put my mum in danger either." Is why I haven't tried to escape after I was taken by the Cobras.

\---

"I love you," Liam murmured as he fell down on the sheets, spent from their previous activity. He closed his eyes, getting control of his breathing as Zayn disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself.

A minute later Zayn returned, gathering his clothes that lay in three different piles on the floor into his arms and changing into them faster than Liam had ever seen him change. When he was dressed, he fixed his hair, and opened the bedroom door.

"I have to go."

"What?" Liam must have misheard him; there was no way Zayn would fuck and leave. Not Liam, never him. He promised.

"I have somewhere to be." Zayn refused to look Liam in the eyes, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Liam glared at him. He didn't mention anything about having to be somewhere. "Is this because I said I loved you?"

Zayn was quiet for a moment, and Liam waited with bated breath for his reply. "In a way, yes."

Liam opened his mouth to speak, ready to go off on Zayn about the situation they were in. Zayn was the one that rang him. He would still be over at the nice looking brunette musician's house, eating a lovely dinner that he had prepared for them if Zayn hadn't phoned him for a booty call.

The dark haired man raised his hand before Liam could get any words out. "I told you that I don't do that stuff. I don't do love."

Liam lifted himself from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was only in his black _Calvin Klein_ briefs. "You can't just not _do_ love." He was tired of Zayn. Tired of being head over heels in love with the man, only to get pushed aside every single time. He was tired of being misled by him. "I can't just have sex and pretend I don't feel something for you. I can't pretend that I don't hurt when you can't tell me you love me back." He picked up his dark blue jeans, shuffling into them, then he picked up his black shirt.

"God, you're turning into a girl," Zayn joked. Liam paused with the t-shirt in his hands.

"I'm being serious, Zayn!" Liam yelled, his eyebrows furrowed. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure; he could not lose his cool in front of the man who hurt him so badly. "And I would really appreciate it if you could be too." He pulled his shirt over his head quickly, pulling on his Nike sneakers after.

Zayn scoffed. "I am serious. I just don't see why you have to have this be about feelings. Can't we just fuck?"

Liam was done. He couldn't anymore with Zayn. Josh was a nice lad, he treated Liam much better, and he was not afraid of telling him how he felt. "No." Liam shoved passed Zayn. "And this won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," the man's words were quiet mutterings. Liam noticed what looked like fear in his eyes, but he could never be sure with Zayn. He had a way of manipulating people to believe him, his every word.

"This time I mean it." Liam's words were final.

"You'll come back eventually. You always do."

Liam pretended he did not hear the dark haired man's words as he left, to keep his heart from breaking even further. Zayn was using him, he knew it, and he prayed that he would be able to keep his promise to himself of not going back to the man who held his heart.

Liam closed the door behind him. He passed by Harry and Louis, who were walking through to hallway into the living room. Louis didn't find it necessary to hold on to the kidnapee's wrist anymore, choosing instead to walk behind him.

"Where're you going now?" Louis questioned him, stopping to face Liam.

"Out."

"Again?" Louis wasn't deaf, he heard the fight between Liam and Zayn, and he wanted his friend to have a life beyond the gang, but he's been going out too much. The Cobras knowing their location put them in more danger than they were ever before. "Li, you can't just come and go as you please. I'm not forbidding you from leaving, but you're travelling between the club and the house too much. It's dangerous, not just for you, but for us as well."

Liam only rolled his eyes, walking into the living room. "I'm not going to the club." He rubbed his temples out of frustration. "I just need some time away. I'm meeting up with a guy."

Louis paused, surprised to hear this. Liam didn't sleep around much, not even when Zayn left the Pythons. Whenever he did have sex with someone, it was usually with Zayn. But if sleeping with someone else helped Liam get over the dark haired man, he was fine with it. "Go. Just be careful, we don't know who could be working for the Cobras."

"Don't worry about me. I can defend myself against them." Liam unlocked the front door, and left.

"It's not defending yourself I'm worried about, it's your heart," Louis mumbled to himself. 

He looked back towards Harry once Liam was gone. "You have to be able to defend yourself too. Come on, I have to take you somewhere." Louis pulled Harry over to the front door.

They climbed into a car parked in the garage and Louis sped away.

 

After a few minutes passed, Harry noticed that they were in some kind of open field, away from civilisation. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to teach you to shoot a gun correctly."

Harry froze, eyeing Louis with shock. "What?" He could not believe Louis wanted to teach him to shoot a gun. He was not a killer, he didn't want to become murderers like them. "I don't want to do that."

Louis sighed, getting out if the car, and going to the passenger side. "You have to be able to protect yourself. Besides, I took the bullets out."

"I can't. I won't. I'm not a murderer." Harry would not touch a gun ever again.

"You killed once before."

"That was when I knew I would be in danger if Nick killed you. That doesn't make me a murderer." Harry didn't really know why he shot Nick. A part of the reason was because he didn't want to be held hostage by the Cobras if Nick killed Louis. He knew, deep inside, that he trusted Louis. After all, he didn't immediately run away after Nick died, he actually stumbled over to Louis. He trusted Louis to protect him. He didn't want to protect himself by shooting dangerous people, he'd rather have Louis do that for him.

"Protecting the people around me doesn't make me a murderer either."

Harry begged to differ. Louis killed people for a living, he was in a gang who disposed of people who owed him money. That made him a murderer.

"I don't want to do this." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips.

"You don't really have much choice." Louis grabbed onto Harry's wrist, pulling a struggling Harry out of the car. "We won't always be able to protect you. We could be busy and a Cobra could sneak up on you. Being able to shoot him could safe your life."

"I don't _want_ to shoot him. You said you'll protect me," Harry urged.

"And I'll do my best to keep you safe. But sometimes I'm just not strong enough alone." Louis smiled sadly. "That is why you have to be able to shoot a gun. Maybe I'll even let you have one with you at all times."

"I can't..." Harry looked down at the ground, enveloping himself in a hug, both to keep himself warm and give himself some comfort. He knew Louis was right. He needed to be able to protect himself. "I'm scared."

Louis pulled Harry's face to his, looking into his eyes. He could see the fear in the boy's eyes. He reminded him of himself when he was nineteen and just became leader of the gang. "I'm was scared too. Hell, I still am. But we don't have a choice." He ushered Harry away from the car. "I'll go easy on you. And I'll teach you other ways to protect yourself too, ones that doesn't involve killing.”

Harry was quiet for a few seconds, weighing his options. Eventually he answered. "That would be nice. Thank you."

Louis pulled out his Beretta, handing it over to Harry. Harry shook as he held the gun in his hands. Louis placed his hand over Harry's on the gun to calm him somewhat.

He positioned Harry, standing behind him and lifting his arm containing the gun. He took the boy's free hand, placing it over the hand holding the gun. "You always shoot with both hands."

He put both his hands over Harry's, helping him aim. Harry was somewhat taller than him, so it was a bit of a struggle to see passed him, but he managed.

He slowly, softly pressed his own index finger over Harry's on the trigger. "Keep the gun still," he spoke gently, almost a whisper.

Then he pulled back on Harry's finger over the trigger. The gun made a soft click sound, causing Harry to jump.

Louis lowered their hands, looking at Harry's face for his reaction. A mixture of citrus smelling shampoo, deodorant, and slight aftershave invaded his nostrils. He quite liked the smell. "That was good. Ready to try with a bullet?"

Harry took a deep breath. He looked back at Louis, this time he looked slightly more relaxed. "I think so..."

Louis nodded, placing a bullet into the Beretta's stocks. He positioned himself behind Harry again, taking his hand into his own. He figured he should let Harry try shooting on his own sometime, but he enjoyed helping him, teaching him to protect himself. He hadn't been this close to another person in two years. He missed the way his heartbeat would pick up and butterflies filled his stomach by being this close to another person.

Louis noticed Harry’s arm muscles tense, his hand pressing into the gun’s grip frame too tightly. “Relax your arm, deep breaths...” Harry inhaled shakily, exhaling slowly after. “There, you got this,” Louis told him.

He rested his finger over Harry’s, pulling the trigger. A bang rang throughout the field, a few birds on trees flying away.

“Not so bad, is it?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Ready to try alone?”

Harry’s body visibly tensed at Louis’ words. “I-“

“I’ll be right here, promise.”

“I think I can,” Harry replied after a few seconds.

Louis positioned Harry, making sure he was not shaking too much, before he let him go. Once he let go of him, Harry looked behind him, his eyes wide.

“I’m right here...” Louis insured, a smile on his face.

Harry inhaled, his finger slowly pressing down on the trigger. A bang sounded and Harry stumbled backwards into Louis.

“You did it!” Louis held onto his arms, an actual smile on his face.

Harry spun around, his smile wide as the moon. “I did!” Harry’s eyes sparkled with joy, his face lit up with glee. Louis wanted his eyes to shine like that always.

\---

When they arrived back home, the sun was setting. Harry told Louis that he would go shower, afterwards he could get started on dinner. Liam was still away, Zayn had gone, and Niall was at Leila’s, so it would only be the two of them in the house.

Louis retreated to his room, digging in his jeans pocket for a lighter. Once he found his lighter, he took out a cigarette from the box on the nightstand next to him.

He listened for fifteen minutes as Harry showered, until the tap switched off and Harry exited the bathroom, a black towel wrapped around his waist.

Harry froze as he saw Louis on the bed. "I didn't know you were in here..." He tried covering his chest, blushing as he felt Louis' eyes on him. He sprinted over to the drawer containing his clothes.

"I have to say and I don't say it often, you have quite a toned, well maintained body, even more so than mine." He didn't think Harry was fat by any means, he simply didn't expect him to have as much muscle.

"I do ballet, as a hobby nothing professional. It's kind of needed for the lifts and stuff." Intrigued, Louis sat up on the bed. He had never met a man who had enough confidence in himself to actually do ballet, gay or not. Harry had to have suffered ridicule from other people for his hobby.

Louis took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the air. The smoke drifted through the air, disappearing, and leaving only the smell.

Harry scrunched his nose up. "Do you have to smoke in the room?"

Louis' eyes raised in surprise at the words. He didn't think Harry would take him on about smoking in his own room. "Whose room is this?" Louis questioned with raised eyebrows. He didn't give Harry time to answer though. "I think I'm allowed to smoke in my own room if I want to." He was testing Harry, wanting to see how far the boy would take their little banter match.

"This is my room too. Since I have to sleep in the room, and I don't want to inhale your secondhand smoke, I get a say in it too."

"It seems I've been giving you way too much freedom. Mouthing off, are we?" 

Harry was relieved when Louis simply smirked, amusement showing in his eyes. “I'm not here as a hostage anymore. Your words, not mine."

Harry had him there. Louis didn't have a reply to that. The other man was smarter than he gave him credit for.

Louis put out the cigarette on the ashtray next to the bed. "Well played." He lay down on the covers, resting his hands on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

The room was silent for a moment, before Harry spoke up. "Louis, could I ask you a question?" Harry figured Louis was in a nice enough mood, that he could actually have a normal conversation with the man without getting his head chewed off.

Louis opened his eyes, eyeing Harry. "Depends on what the subject is."

Harry nervously licked his lips. His question could end up being either good or bad. "Well, I've been wondering this for a while now. And if I'm going to be involved in this gang war thing, I want answers," Harry started. 

Louis sighed, he knew Harry would want to know more about the gang someday.

"That guy, the one that found me in the woods when I first escaped, he said something about you killing someone you loved. He said you killed her because she cheated on you."

Louis gulped. He hated speaking of her, but if the only way to keep Harry's trust was to tell him the truth about what happened, then he would do it.

"I didn't kill her. Not intentionally at least." He looked down at the floor, avoiding looking up at Harry's judging gaze. He knew how he must have sounded, people don't unintentionally kill someone. But he did. It was the biggest mistake he ever made.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name was Eleanor. We were together for two years. I loved her so much."

"Were you in the gang then?" Harry didn't know how anyone would start a relationship with a gang member, let alone a leader of said gang.

"I was leader of the gang for a year. A year and two months to be exact. She said she didn't mind, as long as I didn't bring up the gang business when I was with her." 

"What happened between you two?"

"She died.” Louis’ expression changed, and his shoulders slumped. Harry had never seen such a sad expression on his face.

"How did she die?" Harry pressed, curious to know whether Louis did actually kill his own girlfriend.

"Harry, could we talk about anything else?"

Harry noticed the use of his name, Louis almost never uses his name; it was always kid or boy.

"No, I want to know. You expect me to trust you, but you don't want to tell me how your girlfriend died. All I have to go on is that man's words." If Louis expected him to trust him, he needed to answer his questions. "How do I know you won't just kill me when all this is done?"

"You're way too persistent for your own good." Louis sighed, gazing up at Harry with fear in his eyes. "Somehow the Cobras found out about her, Eleanor. They killed her." Louis lifted himself from the bed, wringing his hands. He scratched at his two day old beard, avoiding eye contact with Harry by looking at the door.

"The man from the forest said you killed her. So he was lying?"

Louis' body froze and his eyes travelled over to gaze upon Harry. The grief expression had vanished from his face, instead replaced with regret.

"It's in the past." Louis walked over to the door, turning the doorknob. "I should be going."

He opened the door, but before he could leave, Harry spoke, "I just want to know the truth. You can trust me, I won't judge-"

"Harry, leave it. It is what it is."

"But-"

"I said leave it!" Louis' grip on the doorknob tightened, his knuckles turning white. He turned back to Harry for a second, and Harry noticed his jaw clenched, and his eyes were dark. He looked very much like a man that could kill his girlfriend. Who could kill him.

Upon seeing the fear in Harry's eyes at his outburst, Louis slammed the door closed as he left the room, leaving a deafening sound to travel through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment/kudo if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Next chapter up on Tuesday :)
> 
> Love, B. Xx


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Hey Lou, hey Harry."

Harry turned away from the pot on the stove he was stirring to greet Niall back. He was busy making dinner, Louis watching him. It seemed Niall had returned from Leila's.

"What's the matter?" Harry heard Louis question. He spun around, seeing Louis looking over at Niall.

"It's scary how you can always tell when something's wrong..." Niall commented. "Leila's a bitch." Niall plopped down on the dining chair, resting his feet on the table.

Louis pushed Niall's feet off the table. "Why do you say that?"

"I want to start something wit' her, a real relationship. And she's giving me this 'she's not ready' shit. I'm tired of chasing her. I'm headed to the club." Louis opened his mouth to object, but Niall interrupted him. "Don't worry, I'll be safe. And I'll take me gun."

"Fine."

"Didn't you tell Liam it was dangerous?" Harry questioned Louis. He clearly remembered Louis telling Liam that going to the club was too dangerous.

" _I said he could go,_ " Louis spoke to Harry for the first time in three days. It had been three days since Louis and Harry had the fight about Louis not wanting to tell him about Eleanor. Harry tried talking to him, he tried apologising, but Louis completely ignored him.

"But didn't you tell Liam he had to be more careful about going out as much like three days ago?" Harry knew he was being a pain in the arse - it was his intention, if Louis wanted to be difficult so would he.

Louis ignored Harry, looking over at Niall. "You can go, Niall. And take Harry with you."

Harry's eyes widened, completely flabbergasted at the fact that Louis would allow him to go to a club with only Niall accompanying him. He wanted to go. He needed to get away from the Pythons' leader for a while, not to mention he needed to relax a bit; he's been so tense lately. But he didn't think that Louis would ever let him go to the club with only one escort.

"You would just let me go unsupervised?"

"I gave you the chance to escape already. You can walk out of this door any time you want. So I don't really care if you go to a club. Besides, Niall will be there too," Louis told Harry, his voice monotone. He avoided looking at Harry.

Harry was happy to be able to go out and enjoy himself, but he was also a bit hurt that Louis acted so cold towards him. It was almost like he _wanted_ him away from the house, there was also the fact that he practically said he didn't care.

Nonetheless, Harry went with Niall. Louis said he could. If Louis didn't worry about his safety, neither would he.

 

Harry walked into the club behind Niall, who immediately headed for an empty booth in the back corner of the club. The club wasn't immensely crowded, considering it was a Thursday night.

Harry surveyed the club, looking for a good looking guy he could dance with. There were a few guys, more guys than girls, but he had noticed that more guys seemed to hang out at the club anyway.

He spotted a black haired man eyeing him from the bar. The man seemed young, younger than he was. He was not really Harry's type considering he was attracted to older guys (read tops/doms), but he was here now and the guy was good looking enough to deserve at least a dance. A bit of harmless fun was all it was.

The guy seemed to be quite confident in his flirting abilities despite his age, because he strolled over to Harry with a playful smirk. "I'm Mark, you are?"

"Har--" Harry remembered that Louis told him not to give his real name to strangers. "Edward." Harry shook hands with the boy.

"Wanna dance?" the guy offered, motioning to the middle of the club where bodies were grinding against each other.

Harry nodded and the duo headed over to the crowd of grinding bodies. Upon arriving in the middle of the club, the boy immediately turned around so his back faced Harry. He brought his arse (Harry had to admit that the arse rivalled his own) against Harry's crotch. He started moving against Harry in time with the music blasting through the speakers in the club. Harry bit his lip as he hardened in his pants.

"Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

Harry looked down at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"The blonde guy over there." Mark pointed in the direction where Niall was sitting. "He's been watching me like a hawk."

Harry noticed that the guy was right, and Niall was eyeing him, not once looking away from the two of them. He couldn't let this happen; Niall would scare away all the guys Harry wanted to flirt with. His plans for the night was flirting with tons of guys, perhaps even making out or receiving a blowjob in the restroom from one of them. Not something he did often, if ever, but he’s done lots of things since being with the Pythons he’s never done.

"Excuse me.” Harry walked over to Niall, glaring right back at the blonde. "Why are you scaring away my potential hookups?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the blond's answer.

"I was told to keep you safe. If he or anyone else tries anything, I'm to intervene." Niall's eyes trailed to Harry's, a frown adorning his face. "Louis' orders."

Harry could not let this happen - guys would think Niall was some jealous boyfriend. He sat down on the couch next to Niall.

It was quiet as the duo watched the grinding bodies on the dancefloor, Mark having found another bloke to grind against. Harry noticed that Niall eyed the bar every few seconds, fidgeting. He realised that the blond wanted to drink, but couldn't because Louis ordered him to watch Harry. A plan formed in Harry's head.

"I can see you eying the bar. You can drink if you want to, you know."

Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Can't. I have to watch you. Louis'll kill me if I lose sight of ya."

"If you're insinuating I'll try to escape, you're wrong." Harry wouldn't escape, he simply wanted to have a good time without Niall looking ready to pounce a guy for touching him. "I've had a horrible time when I was captured. I won't risk being caught and going through that again."

"I don't know..." Niall's resolve faded. "I want to get shitfaced, but I'm on babysitting duty." He groaned, scowling. He looked similar to a five year old kid who didn't get his way.

"Babysitting a grown man. I'm twenty, I know to stay right here." Harry was determined to enjoy his night before going back to the cage that was the hideout house.

"I'll be in so much trouble if Louis finds out."

"He won't. I won't tell him, and neither will you."

Niall was quiet for a few seconds, pondering the pros and cons. Eventually he decided that the pros outweighed the cons, because he lifted himself from the booth, strolling over to the bar.

He came back a few minutes later, handing a pint of beer over to Harry. The curly haired man's nose scrunched up at the golden liquid, he had never been a fan of beer. Nevertheless, he drank the drink.

When Niall was done with his beer, he left to go buy two more. He handed Harry one when he returned, drinking the other one as if it was soda.

This went on for forty-five minutes, Harry drinking with Niall. By the time Harry had finished his second beer, Niall had drank four pints and was quite knackered.

Niall spotted a brunette girl standing with her blonde friend, laughing at something she said. She was clad in a short, mini skirt, a croptop and fishnet stockings. "Stay here." He made his way over to the girls, putting on a charming smile.

Harry stayed put for a few minutes, watching Niall flirt with the girl. Soon boredom filled him and he surveyed the room, his eyes landing on a man sitting at the bar. The man eyed him, a smug smirk on his face. Upon seeing Harry looking at him, he winked, clearly flirting.

Deciding that nothing would happen if he sat in a booth the whole night long, Harry strolled over to the man. Upon closer inspection he could see that the man was quite a few years older than him. He noticed a few wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. The man looked to be in his thirties, late twenties perhaps.

"Hello, I'm Edward." Harry sat down on the empty barstool next to him.

The man's smug smirk widened. "Well, Edward, I'm Chris. And this may only be the alcohol speaking, but you're bloody fit." 

Harry could smell the alcohol on the guys' breath. He was borderline drunk judging by the way he was slouching on the chair. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Harry flirted.

"Something else to drink, Mr. Lucas?" the dark haired bartender questioned the man next to Harry.

"I'll have a mojito." He turned to look at Harry. "Mojito? On me." Harry nodded. "Make that two. Put it on my tap, Michael."

Michael nodded, starting to smash the mint leaves for their drink.

"Mr. Lucas?" Harry questioned, wondering how the bartender the man next to him.

"I'm a regular here. Michael knows me. Good looking lad, but a bit young for me." Chris winked at Harry, something he seemed to do a lot.

When the bartender handed Harry and Chris their drinks, they drank them, making small talk.

"Want another?" Chris motioned to his empty glass.

Harry knew he should have stopped at two beers and a mojito; he was a sip away from drunk. But he looked at Niall falling over his own feet, laughing. There was no way Louis would let Harry go out to the club again. One more wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

Harry and Chris downed the alcohol, Harry noticing that the other man was beginning to get more provocative with his actions. His hands would rest on Harry's waist too long to be considered normal, or 'accidently' brush against his crotch.

"Wanna head home with me?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. This man was asking if he wanted to sleep with him. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and Niall was too busy flirting to notice if Harry dissappeared.

"Yes," Harry answered. He knew deep down that it was dangerous to head home with a stranger, and Louis would be furious, but he was too drunk to care.

Chris led Harry out of the club, Niall nowhere in sight. He was led over to a black Toyota parked outside the club. Chris opened the door, his shirt sliding down his shoulder, exposing a tattoo. A tattoo of a cobra.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight, sobering him up somewhat. "Wait!" Chris eyed Harry curiously. "I- uh. I have to throw up. In the bathroom." Harry ran away from the car and Chris, heading back through the club doors.

Once inside, he searched the room for Niall, spotting him back at the booth in the back, a brunette girl practically sprawled over his lap. He hurried over to the drunk blonde.

"Niall, phone Louis."

"Who?" Niall's eyes were clouded over, his eyebrows furrowed. The girl on Niall's lap smiled suggestively at Harry, winking at him. Harry wanted to be sick.

"Louis, h-he need--" Harry groaned as Niall laughed when he accidently pushed over the empty glass on the table. "Just give me your phone."

Niall dug in his pocket, handing over the phone. Harry noticed that the screen was lit, the phone's 'new contact' window open. Under the name option, Barbara was typed, along with a phone number. Harry exited the contact list, without saving, knowing Niall would be thankful to him if Leila were to find his phone with this Barbara person's phone number on it.

He hurried over to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. He searched Niall's call log for either Louis or Liam's names. He sighed in slight relief when he found the name 'Tommo' under the recently called list. The name sounded somewhat familiar, and he knew one of the Pythons were called Tommo.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Niall?" Louis' voice sounded sleepy and raspy.

"Louis?" Harry whispered, sitting down on the toilet seat to calm his fast beating heart. He could feel the start of a panic attack coming.

"Harry, that you? Why do you have Niall's phone?" Louis demanded to know, authority clear in his voice.

"He-" Harry froze, his stomach turning. He turned around, opening the lid of the toilet and throwing up. He had a feeling it wasn't only because of the alcohol.

He sat down on the ground once he was done. His mouth tasted foul, but he did not want to risk exiting the cubicle in case Chris saw him. He pressed the phone back against his ear. "'m back."

"Are you okay? Are you drunk?" There was a slight trace of concern in Louis' voice.

"Maybe," Harry answered slowly. He didn't know how the Python leader would react over him getting drunk.

"Harry, where's Niall?" Louis' voice was calm, but Harry could tell he was slowly losing patience.

"In the club. He's drunk. Like really, really drunk. More than me."

"Harry, where are you?" he pressed, urgency clear in his voice.

Harry deliberately lowered his voice, whispering, "in the bathroom." He was afraid Chris would hear him.

"Why are you-"

"One of the Cobras is outside."

"Fuck," Louis cursed. Harry could hear him scurrying about in the room on the other side. "Stay in the bathroom, lock the door. Don't try to leave on your own, do you hear me?" Before Harry could answer, Louis continued. "I'll be there soon." He hung up, and Harry frowned as he placed the phone down next to him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before a knock came on the cubicle door. "Harry, arre you okay?" It was Chris. He sounded drunk still.

Harry tried not to think about the fact that he never gave the man his real name, it only confirmed his suspitions that Chris was one of the Cobras.

"Y-Yeah... Just a bit- a bit dizzy."

"Open the door, I'll hel-p you." The man hiccuped.

"Um..." Harry didn't know whether he should open the door or not. Louis told him not to, but Chris would simply kick it in, and know he didn't want to open because he knew who Chris was.

"Harry, open the door," Chris ordered.

Harry remained quiet, still contemplating on whether to open it or not.

"Open thiss fuckin' door!"

Eventually Harry unlocked the door, pretending to stumble out of the cubicle. He decided to pretend to be drunk, hoping that the Cobra member wouldn't be too angry with him.

"Oh, hey Chris!" Harry smiled. "I want another drink firsst." He had to stall until Louis arrived. He didn't think Niall would be much help.

Chris grabbed hold of Harry's wrist. His hold was tight. Tighter than Louis or Nick's ever were. The Cobra member was quiet for a while, his hand still on Harry's wrist. He eyed Harry, trying to decide whether him being drunk was all an act or not. "O-one more drink. Then we go."

Harry didn't understand why Chris agreed to let him have another drink, but he was happy; it would give Louis more time to get there and save him.

Harry sat down on the stool by the bar, looking around for Niall as Chris ordered a beer for both of them.

Michael placed two glasses on the table. He put something in his pocket, stirring Chris' drink with his finger.

'I got your back," the bartender mouthed to Harry, eyeing Chris. 

The Cobra member handed Harry his drink. "Drink," he ordered.

Harry reluctantly took a sip. A small sip to buy time.

A few minutes passed as Harry slowly sipped at his drink, Chris gulping down half of his drink in one shot. The more he drank, the more he seemed to sink down in his chair. Harry watched him as he took a small sip of his beer, he noticed that Chris' pupils were dilated.

"Y'know. I've miss- missed drinks. The bosss doessn't let us drink," The Cobra's speech was slurred. Harry ignored the fact that the man practically told him he worked for the leader. Instead he looked over at the entrance to the club, praying that Louis would appear.

"Iff you're not going to drink, we're going," Chris spoke up, slamming his glass onto the table, causing some of the beer to spill onto the table.

He grabbed onto Harry's arm, pulling him roughly towards the front door. He was wobbling. Harry struggled against him, but it was no use. Even pissed drunk he was stronger than Harry.

A figure blocked the man at the door and Harry looked up, coming face to face with Louis' furious blue eyes.

"Let go of him," Louis commanded, eyes narrowed at the Cobra member.

"No, piss off."

The arm that had been holding Harry in place was ripped away so suddenly that he nearly fell to the ground.

Louis strolled closer to the man, forcing him to move backwards. He looked at the man with furrowed brows, his lips set in a scowl. His hands were in fists at his sides.

"I'll give you three seconds to run."

The man laughed, pushing Louis in the chest roughly. "I ain't af-afraid of you."

Louis swung his fist back, punching Chris square in the nose. The man groaned in pain, grabbing onto his nose. While he was distracted, Louis brought his elbow down on the man's back. Chris fell down to the ground, rolling onto his back.

"I don't have time for this." Louis turned to look back at Liam, "finish him off." 

Liam nodded, and walked over to the man.

Louis grabbed onto Harry's arm. "Where's Niall?"

Harry looked around the club, trying to spot Niall. "I-I don't know." He felt guilty. Louis was furious at both him and Niall, and only he was to blame.

Louis must have spotted Niall, because he pulled Harry over to a corner where a blond and brunette were kissing. Upon closer inspection Harry realised the blond was Niall, the brunette the girl from before.

Louis let go of Harry, grabbing Niall by the back of his sweater and pulling him away from the girl.

Niall turned around, ready to curse at the person who interrupted his make out session. Instead Louis punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back against the girl.

As Niall nursed his bruised cheek, Louis turned to the girl. "You should go."

The girl quickly nodded, scurrying away from the group.

"Get in the fucking car," Louis ordered Niall. Harry wanted to laugh at Louis' scrunched up red face, but chose to keep quiet instead, as Louis turned towards him.

"Let's go. You have everything?"

Harry nodded, following behind Louis like a stray puppy.

Harry stepped over the now unconscious Chris lying on the ground in front of the entrance. He welcomed the fresh air blowing across his face. He climbed into the back seat of the City Golf next to Niall, as Louis and Liam took the front, Liam driving.

The trip back home was quiet, and the silence was killing Harry. He looked over at Niall, who still nursed his bruised cheek.

When he couldn't take the silence anymore, Harry spoke up, "It was my fault-"

"Shut up."

Harry ignored Louis' warning - he needed the Python leader to know that it was not Niall's fault. "I persuaded Niall-"

Louis turned around in his seat, glaring directly at Harry with eyes cold as ice. "I said, shut the fuck up!"

\---

_Harry could feel his throat burn as tears rolled down his cheeks. The smell of pee lingered in the air, invading his nostrils - his only means of breathing. He was bound, thick ropes held his hands in place against his back. He was kneeling, his head facing down, all the pride and hope he had left taken away from him._

_Not being able to take the pain anymore, Harry opened his eyes. He was met with dark eyes staring down at him, a smirk adorning the man's face. Camren. The man was naked, his cock, seemingly ten times bigger than Harry could remember, was erect._

_"C'mon fag. You should like this, sucking cock is what faggots do. So like this." The big, meaty palm of a hand connected with Harry's left cheek. Harry's mouth was forced open, Camren's eyes turning a dark red colour, the same crimson hue of blood. "Take it faggot." The big cock was forced into his mouth and Harry immediately started gagging. He couldn't breathe through his nose, his chest felt tight._

_The image of Camren started blurring, his brunette ponytail replaced with brown, short hair pulled up into a quiff. His muscular body shrunk to a smaller, more petite one. The red jacket he wore turned into black leather. The man's smirk disappeared, replaced with a stern frown. The only feature which remained the same was the glowing red eyes. Louis Tomlinson stood in front of him now._

_"Take it boy." Louis' eyes closed in pleasure, his small hand taking hold of Harry's head of curls and forcing his member deeper into the curly headed boy's throat. Harry was sobbing. His chest felt tight, and his whole body shook._

Harry's eyes flew open, his breathing erratic. He studied his surroundings, noticing that he was the only one in the room. He was in a bed, no ropes in sight. He was in Louis' room, not in a filthy warehouse that smelled of pee and vomit.

He sat up on the bed, his eyes closed, trying to calm his breathing. The body next to him moved, blue eyes staring up at him in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Harry nodded. "Nightmare," he whispered shakily. He was still shaken from the nightmare, and sitting next to the person he had a nightmare about didn't help much.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Louis spoke up. "Are you okay?" Harry noticed that Louis' voice was filled with a slight trace of concern.

Harry settled for a small, barely audible 'yeah'. He was lying to himself - the dream worried him. The dream terrified him.

"Are you sure? Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

Harry eyed Louis wearily - he was acting weird. They had somewhat of a fight earlier the night, but now Louis seemed to be concerned about him.

"I’m fine." Harry lay back down on the bed, turning with his back to Louis. He closed his eyes, hugging his pillow to his body.

"I'm a monster."

The words were so silent, Louis didn't think Harry heard him at first. Then Louis sighed sadly. Harry turned around on the bed to face the other man.

"I really am, aren't I?" Louis sighed again when Harry remained quiet, and sat up in the bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"The things I've done to protect my family, my friends. I've tortured people, I've _killed_ people."

"That's not by your fault, not completely at least." Harry's fingers curled around Louis' small fingers, his hand enveloping Louis' small hand. "Don't get me wrong, what you've done is wrong, but your dad put you in this situation. You grew up with a drug lord as a dad. Besides, you should never feel like a monster for protecting the people you love."

Louis pulled his hand away from Harry's, the warmth and calmness that filled him immediately being replaced with want, a need to have Harry's hand in his. "Doesn't make what I did right."

"I guess it doesn't…"

"I want this feud to end, more than anything. I don't want to have to fear for my life every day. I want to see my mum without worrying that I'm bringing dangerous people to her doorstep. I want a family of me own. I want to have a husband or wife with a daughter or two who don't have to fear for their life because of my mistakes."

"Daughters?" Harry sat up on the bed. "Why do you want daughters? I would have thought you would want a son; a boy you could teach to play football and watch sports with. You don't seem like the type of person who would let his daughters paint his nails, or play dolls with them."

"I have four sisters. I know how to treat younger girls, how to take care of them and stuff. I wouldn't know what to do with a son."

"It's the same as with girls, there's really no difference. As long as you love them, they'll love you back."

"I didn't exactly have the best example of how a father should act towards his son. My dad was always stricter with me than me sisters. I don't know. I guess I'm afraid I'll turn out like my father. I don't want to force my son to do something he doesn't want to. I don't know… it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. I think everyone fears they'll make the same mistakes raising their kids that their parents did with them. I know I do. I don't want to hold my kids back from making their own mistakes like my mum did with me after I-" Harry pointed to his eyes, "lost my eyesight." Harry became sad simply talking about his mother. He missed her so much. Throughout his life she was there for him, always. Sometimes it was overbearing, and mostly treated him as if he was made out of glass, but he loved her and always will.

"I guess you're right. Still, I would prefer to have girls."

For a while both Louis and Harry remained quiet, enjoying the calming sound of crickets chirping outside. Louis stared up at Harry through the dark, blue eyes filled with curiosity. Harry's smooth leg was pressed up against his, and Louis, for the first time, realized how close their bodies were. A few inches separated their faces, and Louis noticed how Harry's plump lips seemed fuller and darker in the darkness of the room.

Louis' eyes travelled to Harry's light coloured eyes that had a bright glow to them despite the darkness surrounding them both. He found them beautiful. They seemed to be staring into his soul, learning all of his secrets. He licked his lips, his heart beating fast as he inched closer to the boy.

"I-"

Louis closed the small distance between them, and their lips touched. The kiss was gentle, a press of lips against lips. Harry's lips were soft and moist against his own dry, chapped ones.

Louis trembled, his hands shaking when he pulled away. Staring into the awestricken face of Harry, he grabbed onto the curls on the back of his head, going back in for another kiss. He had to have this. He wanted Harry, so much it was hurting. It was wrong, every part of his being screamed at him that this was madness, but his heart disagreed. His heart told him that kissing Harry was so, so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that seems like it happened fast, but I tried to drag it out as far as I could, and I couldn't think of more ways to bring them closer together.


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. He was kissing the person who kidnapped him and held him hostage. He was kissing the man who tied him to a fucking chair for days. He was kissing the man starring in his nightmares.

And he liked the kiss. He _really_ liked kissing Louis, more than he should. He liked the way the older man's thin lips melted against his own. He liked the way the man's arms felt around his waist. He liked kissing his kidnapper. But it was so wrong to feel this way. He shouldn't be kissing the man that was holding him captive, perhaps not against his will anymore considering the circumstances, but it was still so wrong. What would people think?

Harry pulled away, stepping backwards into the door leading to the bedroom. He opened his eyes, staring at Louis for a few seconds with wide eyes. His heart beat loudly against his chest, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to cry. He needed his mother. He needed her to tell him that he wasn't a disgrace for kissing Louis, that it was simply a moment of weakness, and he wasn't a misogynistic freak. He needed his mum. He had never needed her as much as he did then.

Louis opened his mouth to say something, before closing it upon seeing Harry's face. He inched closer to Harry, nervously licking his lips.

Harry's hand flew to the doorknob. He needed to get away. Louis was messing with his head. He needed to get away from the man who was poisoning his mind.

So he ran.

He opened the door, slamming the door shut as he left the bedroom. He ran into the first room he could find, which happened to be the bathroom. The bathroom was only the opposite side of Louis' room, and the only thing separating them was a door, but it helped. He didn't have to look into Louis' blue eyes anymore.

"Harry, get out here." Harry heard Louis' voice on the other side of the door.

He remained quiet, sitting down on the toilet, trying to calm his speeding heart.

"Harry, open this door," Louis tried again, this time with more authority. He knocked against the door.

Still Harry remained quiet, simply staring at the wood covering him from the older man's gaze.

"Open this door, or I break it down!" Harry froze as he heard Louis' voice raise in volume. He had never heard Louis raise his voice when he was angry, he always kept his facial expression calm, his voice low, but filled with authority.

"No," Harry finally whispered. He was close to tears, and he took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.

"Harry, open this bloody door."

Harry ignored the man, simply looking at the door. A few seconds later he heard a shuffling sound on the other side, followed by a hole being kicked into the middle of the door a few inches below the handle.

"Fuck," Louis exclaimed in pain, before sticking his hand through the hole, and unlocking from the inside. "Door's a lot thicker than I thought it would be."

Harry sprang up from the toilet as the door unlocked, and Louis swung it open.

He stared at the Pythons' leader incredulously. "Why the Hell did you do that?"

Louis shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "I told you I'll break it down if you don't open up."

"I didn't think you would actually do it." Harry's gaze travelled to the ruined door. He couldn't believe that Louis broke a perfectly good door. Sure, he probably had the money to fix it, but it was in superb shape before the incident.

"I always do as I say. You should know that by now."

Harry's eyes travelled down to the ground as he felt Louis' gaze on him.

"We need to talk abou-"

"I don't want to kiss you, I can't." Harry kept his eyes low, avoiding looking at Louis. "It's unfair... you're being unfair. You can't expect me, someone you kidnapped, to kiss you."

Louis' eyebrows narrowed. "But you did, you kissed back." Harry shook his head in denial. "If you wanted me to stop so bad, why did you kiss back? I never forced you to kiss me."

"Because--" Harry trailed off, he was at a loss for words. He looked up at Louis, who leaned against the now closed door. "I don't know, okay." He was having an internal battle within himself, a battle between right and wrong. He couldn't lie to himself, he really liked the kiss, and he did grow to fancy Louis over the last few weeks. But that was impossible - people don't fall for their captors. Unless... Unless he had Stockholm syndrome. It had to be. That was it - he felt empathy for Louis - the story about his father, the man having to lose his girlfriend... it all contributed to a case of Stockholm syndrome. "No, it's you... You're messing with my head. You're playing me."

Louis' face turned into one of confusion. "What?" Harry paced around the small bathroom, running his big hands through his curls. "Harry, what the fuck are you on about-"

The curly haired man turned to Louis with a look of vengeance in his eyes. "You're making me do this. You want me to fall for you so I wouldn't give you in when this whole gang thing is over."

Louis glared at the young man, a scowl on his face. He could not believe Harry would think that. He liked Harry, he wouldn't use him. "Your logic is flawed. You haven't tried to escape again because just like me, you also fell for me." Louis rolled his eyes when Harry scoffed. "I can't make you do anything. I didn't force you to kiss me." 

Harry stopped pacing, coming to a stop next to the bathtub. He sat down on the side, studying his shoes.

"I didn't - I never meant to care about you," Louis' voice lowered to a whisper. He was scared. What he felt for Harry wasn't love, but he cared more for him than he should. He put his life on the line more than once to keep him safe. "I didn't _want_ to have a weakness, but I accepted the fact that I did fall for you. Why can't you?"

"Because I can't!" Harry fumed, breathing heavily as his eyes travelled to Louis'. "You're a killer, a fucking murderer. You kidnapped me, held me captive," Harry shouted, tears falling down his face. "I can't... you can't expect me to have feelings for a monster." 

Harry fell silent. The words slipped out, but in a way he meant them. Louis was a monster. He dealt drugs, he was a thief, he killed people.

It was quiet for a moment, both simply staring at the other, breathing heavily. Louis' face hardened, his eyes narrowing at the other man.

"Go." He opened the door for Harry, stepping aside to let the curly haired guy through.

"What?" Harry's own eyebrows narrowed, not sure he heard correctly.

"Go, I'm releasing you." The Pythons' leader refused to meet his eye. He searched in his pocket for his phone. "Piss off. I don't need you." He unlocked the passcode on his phone, before he handed the device to Harry. "Phone your mother, or the police. I don't care what you do, just go."

Harry left the bathroom, still watching Louis with uncertainty. He bit in lip as he put Louis' phone in his jeans' pocket. It was bittersweet. He was finally free to go, but at what price?

He walked passed Liam and Niall's rooms, avoiding eye contact with either of them. He wanted to say something, but the words couldn't leave him.

Harry opened the front door, staring back at Liam and Niall, who were standing at the end of the hallway. Liam had a frown on his face and Niall's eyebrows were furrowed. He wanted to bid them farewell, but decided against it.

Closing the door behind him, he turned back one more time, the words finally leaving his mouth. "Bye."

It was dark outside and Harry was a bit terrified being alone in the middle of the night. He was thankful that the hideaway house was close to a few small shops, because there were a few people still walking around. Albeit, most were homeless or drunk people stumbling out of a bar.

He stopped in front of a bookstore window, leaning against the window as he typed his mother's phone number into the phone. He brought the phone to his ear.

A man standing beneath a flickering streetlight across the road caught his attention. Said man was smoking a cigarette, leaning against the wall behind him. From what Harry could see with the dim light shining on him, the man's body was barely covered by a pair of stained, ripped jeans showing most of his hairy legs, and a gray cardigan on over his black shirt.

As the light flickered on again, the man's mouth widened in a smirk. his eyes trailed over Harry's body.

Harry didn't know if this man knew who he was. He didn't know if this man was a Cobra, and if he was, how he found Harry so easily, but he knew he had to get away.

He ended the call, bolting down the street as fast as his feet could carry him. He turned down into an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. As he stared out at the tattoo shop across the street, he pondered on what he would do. He could call the police, but he didn't know how long they would take before arriving. Or he could call Liam or Niall, and hope they would still want to safe him.

He went into Louis' recent contacts list, finding the names Payno and Neil.

He decided to phone Neil, as it was the last call Louis had received. He knew he had called Louis from Niall's phone earlier the night, he only hoped this Neil person was either Liam or Niall, or even Zayn.

He pressed the call button, waiting as it rang five times before being answered. He knew he phoned Niall by the Irish accent.

He sighed in slight relief. "It's Harry, I think a Cobra is here," he whispered, closing his eyes and hoping that the man didn't come after him.

 _"Where are you?"_ Niall's concerned voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I don't know, I'm somewhere close to the house. I'm in an alley. There's a tattoo shop named _Hemming's Tattoos and Piercings_ across the alley."

_"I know where that is, Louis did a lot of his tattoos there. Stay hidden, I'm on my way."_

Niall ended the call, and Harry brought the phone close to his heart, hoping that Niall would arrive soon. Luckily he was only a few minutes away from the house, and Niall should make it in three minutes by car.

"Where are you?" Harry froze as he heard a voice of a man, possibly the man he had run from. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm willing to pay."

Harry moved back to lean against the wall. He tried to keep his breathing steady; he did not want to have a panic attack.

"There you are," the man exclaimed, grabbing onto Harry's arm and pulling him up. The man steadied him on his feet, crossing his arms. "Well, come on. Strip."

Harry froze in shock at the man's words. This man wasn't a member of the Cobras, he was a desperate man who paid prostitutes to sleep with him. "I'm not a-"

The man rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Harry. "And I'm not gonna pay you. I usually just take what I want. Now strip, whore."

Harry stepped backwards, shaking his head again. He kept his eyes on the ground.

The man's fists curled up, a scowl on his face. He walked over to Harry, grabbing onto his arm. "If you won't do as I say, I just won't be gentle."

_BANG!_

The sound of a gun being fired came from behind them, a bullet shooting passed the man's head.

"That was a warning shot."

The man let go of Harry as he spun around, the latter running to hide behind the dumpster. He raised his head, trying to see if it was Niall who was saving him, but the man's big body blocked his view.

Harry saw the man pull out a gun of his own, followed by a gunshot. He closed his eyes, praying that it was Niall who shot the man, and that the man was dead.

"Get out here. Now."

Harry's eyes opened at the voice. Louis. The Python was stood with his Beretta in his hand. He was towered over the other man, blood pooling around the man's upper body. The man was face down on the ground, dead.

Harry's feet moved at their own accord, making their way down the alley, and stopping by a black motorbike. Louis' motorbike.

He studied his surroundings, his eyes gazing over the shifty people loitering the sidewalk. He could go with Louis, be surrounded by similar shifty and dangerous people constantly, but be safe. Or he could phone his mother, go home and see his mum again, but he would put her life in danger as well.

Harry's feet dragged as he walked away from the black motorbike. His head kept glancing back at the vehicle as he walked down the sidewalk, phone in hand.

He stilled as he noticed the bike passing him, a head of soft, feathery hair and sad blue eyes staring back at him.

Harry ran over to the road, stopping Louis. "Wait!"

The black vehicle came to a stop, Louis raising an eyebrow at Harry. Tightening his grip on Louis' phone in his hand, Harry lifted one leg over the side of the motorbike, straddling the vehicle. No words were exchanged between captor and captive.

As the bike sped away, Harry's hands gripped into Louis' waist, the phone still in his hand. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Louis' back. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind drifting through his hair as he let Louis safe him.

When they reached the house, Harry handed Louis his phone. The latter took the phone, but kept ignoring the curly haired lad. He immediately went to his bedroom. Harry couldn't. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep after the evening he’d had. Instead he went to the kitchen, seeing the light on.

He found Liam sitting on a black barstool, a glass of Coca Cola on the counter in front of him. His unlocked phone lay on the table next to the glass. He was shirtless, only a pair of black sweatpants covering his body.

Harry considered exiting the kitchen, pretending he was never there, but Liam stopped him before he could. "I'm glad you're safe."

Harry bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with the Python member. "Where's Niall?"

"In his room. He went to sleep as soon as he heard you arriving with Louis."

Harry strolled over to Liam, sitting down on the stool opposite from him. He wasn't voicing it, but Harry could tell Liam wanted to know what had happened for him to leave. He and Niall obviously heard the fight, and possibly knew what the fight was about. Harry felt Liam could probably give him more insight into what Louis was thinking.

"Louis kissed me."

The room remained silent for a few seconds, before Liam spoke, "He kissed you?"

"Yes."

"How did you react?"

"I locked myself in the bathroom."

"Then came the fight?" Liam asked.

Harry nodded, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Why did he kiss me though? I mean, I'm your guys' captive. You kidnapped me." Harry was so confused. Both by him liking Louis kissing him, and having to remind himself that he was a hostage.

"Louis is a very complicated person. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but if he kissed you he must really like you. He hasn't fancied anyone in a while."

"But that doesn't mean I have to like him back. He kidnapped me, you can't expect me to like my kidnapper."

"Were you repulsed by him wanting to kiss you?"

"No... yes... I don't know. I wasn't repulsed exactly." Harry sighed. He was sure he would have fancied Louis if it were different circumstances, but things were difficult. "I fancy him I guess, or I wouldn't have kissed back. But it was weird. Liking Louis is weird. It's like some case of Stockholm Syndrome."

Liam frowned. "If you say so… Just remember that while Louis may look and act strong, he isn't always. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like you, it's very difficult to understand what's going on in his head. And if he kissed you, it's for good reason." Liam lifted himself from the chair, and walked over to the kitchen doorway. "Louis gets hurt just like all of us."

Harry nodded, still conflicted. He understood Liam's point, but he was justified too. His captor kissed him. Liam had to understand Harry's concerns too.

"Liam," Harry called before he could leave, "can I sleep in your room tonight?" He needed some time to think, to clear his head. Sleeping in the same bed as Louis would not help at all.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done! Sorry about the shortness. Next chapter up Tuesday.


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

" _Merde_!" Harry held his breath as he waited for the intense pain in his toe to subside. His eyes watered as he tried to move to the barstool in the kitchen to sit down. " _Putain, fils de salope…_ " He felt hands on his waist, guiding him forward. The person helped him sit down on the stool.

"You okay?" 

Harry recognised the voice as Louis', and nodded in response as he pouted from the pain of stubbing his toe.

"You speak Spanish?"

"French," Harry corrected, "it was one of my subjects at school."

"You had French class at school?"

"Yeah, I was in a very pristine private school, rich family and all. I can also speak a little Spanish. Learned Spanish myself though."

The room was quiet for a few moments. Harry bit on his lip to stop the pain.

"How do I say 'I love you' in French?"

Harry froze in his seat. Ever since Louis kissed him, he's been very forward with his flirting when they were alone; always giving suggestive comments or complementing Harry. Other times, usually when the other gang members were around, he would ignore Harry.

" _Je t'aime_ ," Harry mumbled, his head facing the ground. He couldn’t see him, but he knew Louis' eyes were on him.

" _Je t'aime_. Did I say it right?"

"Yes…" Harry turned his back to Louis.

"I actually came to inform you that I'm going to the shops and because it's dangerous, I don't want to leave you here alone, so you should get dressed," Louis told Harry, leaving the kitchen.

Harry nodded, and changed into a jumper, jeans and boots. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Louis' voice came from outside the door.

Harry's head turned towards the closed door, his body stilling as he put on his trousers.

"And told you to leave."

Harry buttoned his jeans. "Can we talk about this some other time?" Harry asked. "Or never," he whispered to himself. Really, he wouldn't ever want to talk about what had happened between them.

"No, we have to talk about what happened, Harry." The door to the bedroom opened. "I'm scared," Louis admitted. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I do like you. After Eleanor, I found it difficult to fall in love again. But I care for you, more than I should, considering my profession."

Harry played with the fabric of his sweatpants, staring at his feet. "It's not that I'm disgusted or anything like that. I'm quite flattered actually. But I'm scared too, probably even more so than you are. I'm completely different from you. You're part of a gang, Louis. You break rules, I abide them. I live in a neighbourhood where I'm judged for being gay constantly, what would people say if they found out I have feelings for my captor?"

"That's your problem right there. You care too much about what others think. You can't please everyone, Harry. Fuck what they think."

" _I can't just not care_. I like you, but I don't know what will happen in the future." Harry frowned, his head filling with negative thoughts. So many things could happen to tear them apart; one or both of them could get killed, Louis could end up in jail, or Harry could find out something about Louis that he wouldn't be able to forgive. "I don't want my heart to get broken if something happens."

"How about we take it slow?" Louis suggested. "We take this day by day. Not a full relationship, because we can't have one while I'm in a gang and people are looking for you, but we at least acknowledge our feelings are mutual." Louis took hold of Harry's face, rubbing the skin with his thumbs. "Maybe with a kiss or two?"

"That I could do. But we take it slow." Harry meant very, very slow, he's only been in a relationship once, and his last boyfriend certainly was not a member of a gang. He was a dıck, but he did not supply drugs.

"So what are we?"

"It's complicated."

"Harry--" Louis trailed off.

"We like each other. Why does every relationship have to have a status?"

"Okay, we like each other," Louis agreed. "I don't want anyone besides Liam, Niall, Leila and Zayn to know though, because at the moment they're the only ones I fully trust. If Arsyn were to find out about this, whatever we are, he would have something to use against me, leverage."

Harry nodded; he didn't want others to know either-if word got out...

"Hug?" Harry held his arms out towards Louis, pulling him into a hug when he seemed to hesitate.

"A hug, yes…"

\---

Harry smiled to himself as he heard the sound of people talking when he and Louis entered the mall. He hadn’t been to any mall in what felt like forever and being back in his natural habitat made him smile. Harry was quite surprised when Louis didn’t immediately grab onto his wrist. He also wasn’t walking behind him; instead he was next to him. It would be easy for Harry to get away, he could shout for help, or simply run away from Louis, but he wouldn’t. He was safe with Louis - Louis wasn’t treating him as a hostage anymore, he was protecting him.

Harry felt a hand on his wrist, Louis’ hand. Louis pulled him over to where Harry saw an old woman talking to a little girl.

"Hello," Louis greeted, the kind tone to his voice sounding unnatural to Harry. The old woman greeted him back. He turned to face Harry. "Do you want something? I'll buy." The table consisted of all kinds of teddy bears and jewellery and books. 

Harry didn’t want Louis to spend more money on him than necessary, but he would be able to help the old lady, even if only with a few extra pounds. "Anything is fine."

“How about a bear? This one is nice.” Louis showed Harry a big white teddy with a purple bow around its neck.

"Really, anything is fine." Harry felt uncomfortable, like Louis was trying to buy his affection.

"The white bear it is."

The old lady nodded, handing Harry the bear. Harry’s smile grew as he felt the bear’s soft fur between his fingers.

"You two make such an adorable couple," the lady commented, a smile on her face. 

Harry's eyes widened, not used to old people finding homosexuality 'adorable'. Most people in his neighbourhood found gay people repulsive. Not to mention, they were not in a relationship, they simply acknowledged their feelings for one another. "We're not-"

"Thank you," Louis responded to the lady.

Louis handed the woman money for the bear and thanked her, before walking away.

“It’s only five pounds,” the woman spoke up, wanting to give him his change.

Louis smiled, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. "Keep it, it’s yours. Enjoy your day."

Then Louis guided Harry into different clothing stores, starting with _Adidas_. Louis told him that he wanted to buy more clothes for Harry; the few outfits Leila bought him not being nearly enough. Louis also added that he wanted to get himself some clothes too. Harry didn’t care much for Adidas clothes, and walked around the shop as Louis piled up clothes in his basket. When the Pythons leader was finished, he paid for his and Harry's bundle of clothes, and they left the store.

“You know this isn’t necessary.”

“What?” Louis questioned as they walked to the car.

“Buying all these things for me. You don’t have to.”

“But I want to, makes me happy.”

“You can’t buy my affection, or love.”

Louis stopped walking, and Harry turned back to face him. He had a scowl on his face. “You think I’m trying to buy your love?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really know you. It's complicated.”

“I’m not trying to buy your love or affection, or whatever the fuck you think. I'm buying you things because that's what I did for Eleanor. I did that for me sisters and mum. I buy things for people I care for.” Louis continued walking, not looking behind him to see whether Harry was following.

 

The black Audi parked in the garage, both men climbing out of the car. Louis walked around the front, opening the door leading to the living room.

“Thank you for the teddy bear. I really like him,” Harry spoke for the first time since their disagreement. 

Louis nodded, a smile on his face. He inched closer to Harry. His hands rested themselves on Harry's waist, as he pulled the boy closer to him. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes. He waited for a few seconds for Harry’s lips to connect with his with baited breath.

Harry spun around, eyes wide, practically stumbling over to the kitchen entrance. He wanted to kiss Louis, but he couldn't. It was too soon. He liked Louis, he really did, but he was afraid of the future - a lot could happen to keep them apart. He didn’t want to fall in love with Louis only to lose him in the future.

Harry nodded, spinning around, and heading into the kitchen. “So, what's for dinner?”

\---

“--Fuck’s sake, fucking bastard!”

Louis tightened his jaw as he saw blood dripping from his left index finger. There was a small but deep cut on the side of his finger where the knife cut him. After Harry had offered to make dinner, Louis told him that it was his turn, and that he would make it. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of why Harry didn’t want to kiss him, and not paying attention, he accidently cut his finger while cutting the beef into small cubes for stew. He chastised himself for not simply buying already cut beef.

“Are you alright?”

Louis turned to face Harry, who was stood in the kitchen. “Yes, cut me finger. I'll live though.”

“You should run your hand under the tap to stop the bleeding. It’s probably deep.”

“Yes--” Louis trailed off, looking down at his finger. “I’m gonna take a look in Liam’s room. The first aid kit is in there.”

Harry walked over to the counter, taking the knife in his hand. “I’ll continue with dinner.”

He walked to Liam’s room, opening the door. His eyes widened as he saw Zayn sitting on Liam’s bed, typing something on his phone. “Where’s Liam?”

Zayn raised his head to gaze up at Louis, placing his cell phone on the bed. “At the club.”

“And why are you here?” Louis raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m waiting for him to get back.”

Louis walked over to Liam’s adjoined bathroom, getting the first aid kit. “I came to get the first aid kit.”

Zayn nodded, lying down on the bed, typing something on his phone again. “So you have a thing for rich businessmen?

Louis’ eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at Zayn’s words. “What?”

“Harry, he works for _Azoff MSG Entertainment_. His mother probably got him a job there, considering she owns the place. Seems he did quite well as a recruit agent though; he actually persuaded _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ to join the company. They say he's quite the charmer.”

“Wait, Harry works for his mother's company?”

“Yes, well _Azoff MSG Entertainment_ is joint owned by Harry's mother and Irving Azoff - they're business partners. Harry's also best friends with Irving's son, I forgot his name. Didn't you attain information on him when you kidnapped him? I thought you took him for ransom?”

“We didn’t kidnap him.” Louis rolled his eyes, annoyed at Zayn. “It was accidental. We were delivering some cocaine to clients, all of us went because Liam suspected they were really cops. Turns out they were. We made a run for it.” He placed the kit down on the ground, getting a band aid out of the box. He re-entered the bathroom, placing his hand under the running tap to stop the bleeding. “The cops were on our tail and Niall never showed up like he was supposed to. We needed a getaway car and Harry’s was conveniently there. We were planning on letting him go, but then the Cobras found out about us having him. We knew Arsyn would want him for ransom or something.”

Zayn appeared in the bathroom, leaning against the wall. “He wanted him because you fancy him. He suspected you had feelings for him since day one since you didn’t immediately kill him. Grimshaw also said you weren’t as hard on him as other hostages you held.”

“Those _other hostages_ were either Cobras or fucked up druggies who couldn’t pay us for our services. Harry’s neither of that.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at Louis’ forceful tone. He held his hands up in innocence. “I’m only sayin’. Just wanted to know why you knew nothin’ about him.”

“Now you know. We knew he was rich, someone partially important, but I didn't think knowing why he was wealthy was so important. I'm protecting him, I don't care how much money he has or how he gets it.”

“Wait, so what do you even know about him?"

Louis kept quiet, trying to think of something he knew about Harry. The only thing he could come up with was his job and personality. He didn’t even know what Harry liked to do for fun, or what his hobbies were. In fact, he knew practically nothing about him.

“I know that I fancy him, quite a lot actually.” He also knew that Harry didn’t want to kiss him, not that he could blame him - they barely knew each other...

"So you fancy him, but you don’t know anything about him?” Zayn questioned. “Do you even know what his favourite colour is?"

Louis sighed, not knowing that simple fact bothered him. He worried that he fell too fast, too soon. "No… But it’s probably blue; every guy’s favourite colour is blue."

"Mine’s not,” Zayn retorted. “Mate, that's fucked up. Liam and I know practically everything there is to know about each other."

"That's different. You've known each other for two years, I've only known him for three months, even less than that actually."

"Why do you like him then? You know nothing about him."

Zayn was annoying Louis. He knew nothing. Maybe they're getting into a relationship prematurely, but he knows what he feels, and he didn't take years to tell Harry that. And maybe he fell for Harry too fast, but Zayn had no right to look down on him when he himself couldn't admit to Liam that he liked him. 

“Why do I have to have a specific reason for why I like Harry? I like him just because… I like him for who he is as a person. I like him for his heart." A frown formed on Louis' face as he remembered that Harry pulled away when he wanted to kiss him. "I don't know if he really likes me back, or why he doesn't want to kiss me, but I love him, I care for him. And as far as I'm concerned that is all that matters when it comes to love.”

Louis sighed, sitting down on the edge on the bathtub. "We may have a complicated relationship, but I know for a fact that I care about Harry. But I care about Liam too, and I need you to fix what you did to him.” Louis’ face turned serious. “He might not show it, but you broke his heart. He's practically living at other guys' places, and if you don't want to lose him forever, I suggest you fucking do something ‘bout it."

\---

The bass of the dance music pounded in Liam's eardrums as he moved his hips with the beat coming from the speakers in the corners of the room. The sweaty bodies surrounding him didn't bother him much as he continued dancing against the tall, dark haired lad behind him, feeling the guy harden in his trousers. He could tell said guy was highly intoxicated and would not remember his actions the following morning.

As the song changed to a slower, more sensual one, Liam spun around to face the guy with a small smile on his face. He licked his lips as the guy leaned closer to his face, connecting their lips. Liam flung his arms around the man's waist as he pulled him closer to his body, creating friction. The man pushed his covered crotch against Liam's, his eyes closing while the kissing continued. His hands travelled down to Liam's bum.

"What the fuck!"

The man's eyes flew open, his head whipping over to the owner of the voice. Arms crossed over her chest, a blonde haired woman stood a few feet away from them. She had sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Not exactly something you would wear to a club, meaning she was someone's ride home. Liam suspected she was the guy he was snogging's ride.

The guy pushed Liam's body away from his, causing him to stumble back due to being slightly intoxicated. He felt hands rest on his waist, preventing him from falling onto his arse. He turned to face the person who caught him, coming face to face with Zayn. He pulled away, wondering what the raven haired man was doing in the club.

He was about to speak; ask the man or woman what the hell was going on, but the guy beat him to it. "What the fuck? Get away from'e fag," the guy slurred, throwing his arm over the woman's shoulders. Liam's eyes widened, realizing the situation he was in. The guy and woman were together, and she caught the guy cheating on her, with Liam.

Zayn stepped over to the man, broadening his shoulders. "Hey, that's a disgusting name to call anyone who happens to like the same sex." He pressed a finger against the man's chest. "And I suggest you tell your girlfriend that it was you who kissed him first, because I saw everything." He turned to the woman, who looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. "I would find another guy if I were you, you don't need this dick in your life."

Liam stared wide eyed at him as Zayn spun around, pulling him closer and connecting their lips. Immediately Liam relaxed in Zayn's arms, his eyes closing. The dance music faded away as Zayn's lips moved against his own. He tasted faintly of cigarette smoke, and the familiarity made Liam pull Zayn even closer to him, wanting all of him.

After a few seconds Liam pulled away, gasping for breath. The man and woman were gone. He looked down at Zayn, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for that. And thanks for not hitting him." Normally Zayn would have used his fists, instead of words. He was thankful and proud of Zayn.

"He deserves a punch, but I held back. I hope the woman stay away from him though, he's an arsehole."

Liam nodded in agreement, but a thought kept bothering him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." He placed a peck on the brown haired lad's lips. "I missed you." Another quick peck. "And I love you, very much... a lot."

A smile grew on Liam's face at the ex-Python’s words. They were what he wanted to hear all this time. He knew Zayn had trouble expressing his emotions, but he actually said what Liam wanted to hear all along. Finally.

"I love you too. Very much."

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "A lot?"

Liam laughed, rolling his eyes. "A lot."

\---

Harry's eyes moved to Louis across from him as he heard him placing his fork and knife onto his plate. When Louis didn't move for a while, he moved his head back to his own plate, continuing to eat the stew he had prepared. He could hear as Louis lifted himself from the chair, placing his plate in the dishwasher. Wordlessly he moved passed Harry, heading outside. Harry sighed and placed his fork down on his half-finished plate when he heard the front door being locked. He heard Louis' motorcycle fire up and speed away from the house. The air around him was thick, filled with tension. It hadn’t even been a day, and he was tired of the tense atmosphere. He did not even know what he did wrong – he knew he pulled away when Louis wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t think Louis would realize this.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway, alerting Harry. He waited in suspense, praying that the footsteps were not those of a Cobra. He relaxed a bit when noticing the voice of Liam, followed by the reply of another slightly familiar voice.

“You’re back," Harry stated, "with--" he trailed off, waiting for an answer on who the person with Liam was.

"Zayn… Liam and I made up, which is more than I can say for you and Louis. Why don’t you want to kiss him?”

"What?"

“Louis let it slip that you don't want to kiss him,” Zayn answered.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. What he did had nothing to do with Zayn. “It's really none of your business.”

“It is if it affects my friends.”

“Says the person who betrayed his friends,” Harry retorted.

“You don't know anything. Look, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want to know why you don't want to kiss Louis. It's not because you don't like him, because I've seen things that show you're attracted to him at least. Are you closet gay or something?”

“No. I'm openly gay.” He bit his bottom lip. “I- I'm afraid of losing him,” he admitted. “The odds are against us. No matter what happens in the end, I could lose him. He could get killed, or even if he doesn't get killed, I could lose him if someone finds me, or he goes to jail.”

Zayn remained silent for a few seconds, sitting down on one of the chairs by the dining table. He sighed. “I was so afraid to tell Liam how I felt because I was afraid I would lose him. I’ve been a Cobra for a few months, I know how strong they are, how strong their connections are. But you can't live with that fear. What Louis lacks in numbers and recourses, he makes up in heart and sheer willpower, he would do anything to protect his friends. If you really love Louis, you wouldn't pull away from him.”

Harry figured Zayn was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was not completely in the wrong. “I did tell him we should take it slow.”

Zayn scoffed, and Harry could tell he was getting annoyed with him. “And I get that, but it's a kiss Harry. From what he’s said it sounds like you at least like him. A kiss shouldn’t be a problem.”

"I do like him, but I'm scared to kiss him. Kissing is so intimate, emotionally at least.”

"Then tell him that at least. Tell him what you feel, what you think. Communicate. He can't read your mind, Harry."


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

Louis disappeared for two hours, visiting his father's grave. He had a drink at a nearby bar afterwards, and only returned home eight o' clock. He came home to a quiet house, all the lights were turned off. Niall was still at Leila's, Liam messaged him and said he's staying the night at Zayn's house, and he had no idea where Harry was.

He inched through the living room, glancing into the kitchen. When he saw the empty kitchen, he headed into the hallway, assuming Harry was in the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, holding his breath. He silently prayed that he would find Harry in the room. He should have told Liam to stay with Harry until he returned. But he didn't, and if something happened to Harry he would be to blame.

Louis released the breath he’d been holding when he found Harry lying on the queen sized bed, his back facing the door.

Louis made his way over to the bed, taking off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. Sleeping in only their briefs was not strange for Harry or Louis. He lied down on the empty side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. 

He felt Harry move, staring up at the ceiling too.

It was silent for a few moments, before Harry spoke up. "Louis?" Harry's voice was low, almost whispering.

Louis turned to face Harry in the darkness. "Yeah?" 

"I do like you."

"I never said you didn't."

Harry sighed. "But I don't show it," he finished.

"Yeah," Louis replied reluctantly, his voice soft. Harry was being nice to him, opening up. He did not want to be rude or demanding of an answer.

"I'm scared," Harry admitted. "I'm scared to kiss you. I don't want to fall for you only to lose you."

"Normal people have that worry every day, not just us. A man could be run over by a truck or car on the way to work, leaving his wife a widow."

"Yeah, but the chance of us making it through this whole thing is slim to none. So many things count against us," Harry's voice rose in volume a bit, a small hint of urgency in his voice. "Even if we somehow manage to not get killed by the Cobras, the police could catch you and lock you up, or my mum would forbid me from seeing you. Hell, I could be locked up in an institution because I like you."

Louis took Harry's face in his hands, staring into his eyes through the dark. "That's worries for the future, we should enjoy the now." He moved a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear. "The only thing that matters is now."

Harry nodded, inching closer towards Louis' side of the bed, and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. He licked his lips, moistening them, and brought his lips to Louis'.

Louis pulled away, causing Harry to frown. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"I don't want you to feel press-"

Harry cut him off, placing a peck on his lips. He pulled away a few inches, a small smile on his lips. "I want to," he whispered, covering Louis' lips with his own. His smile widened when Louis kissed him back. Louis moved closer towards Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist as they lay sideways.

It was a lazy kiss - Louis' soft lips moving against Harry's slowly. Louis made sure to kiss away all his worries, ensuring Harry was focused only on him. He was gentle with Harry, cradling him in his arms. 

Pulling Harry closer to his body, to where Harry was practically lying on his chest, Louis broke the kiss. He moved his head above Harry's, placing a quick peck on the other man's forehead.

"So we’re good now?" Louis asked, running his fingers through Harry's curls. His hair was growing fast.

"We're good," Harry assured him, burying his face into Louis' neck.

"So we're boyfriends?"

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. "Boyfriend."

A frown replaced Louis' smile as he remembered Zayn's words. He told Zayn that he cares for Harry and that that was all that matters, but thinking about it, he realised that he did in fact not know anything about Harry. He only knew an outline of who Harry Styles was. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I know what you do for a living and a little about your dad; you talk in your sleep. But I don't know _you_. I don't know what your favourite colour is. I want to get to know you as a person, Harry."

"I don't have a favourite colour; I like all the colours."

“And your childhood? Were you popular in school. I'm assuming you were with the charm and the curls."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "I went to a school for the gifted my whole life. Had a lot of friends, yes, but we weren't really close. I soon realised they weren't true friends. Jeff, my best mate told me they said some pretty bad stuff about my sexuality behind my back. I've known Jeff since kindergarten. I was a straight A student, got a B once or twice, but mostly A's."

"And your family? Are you an only child?"

"As far as I know, yes. It was just mum, me and my dad, until he left. Oh, and our chef, Xander. He taught me how to cook and bake. Dad was a lawyer and mum his secretary for a few years, so we never really struggled, financially at least. After my father left us, mum and Jeff's father, Irving, started _Azoff MSG Entertainment_. I loved it, because I met quite a few celebrities. What about you?"

"My family?"

Harry nodded. "And your childhood."

"Besides me dad putting our lives in danger, I had a pretty good childhood. I had lots of friends at school, I loved the attention. Mum worked as a nurse for a few years, but she had to leave because of dad. She ended up having to stay at home, watching us. Now she does charity work mostly to keep herself busy. She doesn't get paid, but I have Leila transfer money every month to me mum."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I used to love playing FIFA before my father passed away. I don't do it as much anymore, but FIFA was life. I was a champ, no one could beat me," Louis boasted. He smiled as Harry laughed.

"I've never played FIFA, obviously. I've heard about it though. I was always busy studying or painting. I only started getting into painting when I got older.”

"So what do you do in your spare time, besides painting?"

"Ballet," Harry replied with a proud smile on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face. "Of course."

Harry frowned, looking up at Louis with an offended pout. "What do you mean by that?" He sat up on the bed, pulling away from Louis. He waited patiently for the other man's answer.

"Well, it's just so obvious that ballet would be your life. It's cliché."

"There's nothing cliché about a guy doing ballet." Harry's frown deepened.

"You're a gay guy. Don't all gay guys do ballet?"

"Do all straight guys watch football or rugby? Are all the people who play golf gay?"

Louis thought it over, realising that his father didn't enjoy watching sports, but loved playing golf. "I guess not, but-"

"Exactly, it's a stereotype. I'll have you know not anyone can do ballet. When I first started it took me two years before I could even do a proper _grand jetѐ._ "

Louis laughed at Harry's words. Harry was definitely exaggerating. "It can't be that difficult."

"Okay, how about I show you tomorrow? I'll teach you a few steps, and when we're done you can tell me whether you still think it's easy."

A frown replaced Louis' smile. "I don't do ballet, I may be gay, or bi, or whatever, but I don't do ballet. It's not for me."

"C'mon. You seem like you like a challenge, are you really going to back down?"

"Fine, I'll do your ballet thing, but only if you let me teach you to play FIFA."

"Fine."

\---

_NEXT DAY_

He couldn't hold out anymore. His legs and arms hurt, he didn't understand how his stomach muscles hurt when he hadn't been using them, despite Harry's insistence that he should to strengthen his posture. Louis fell down onto the ground once again, releasing an exhausted sigh.

Harry laughed at his disgruntled figure, and sat down next to him. "Not so easy, is it?"

"I'll give you credit. You must be a superhuman or something in order to do that."

Harry smiled smugly, lying down on the carpet. He wouldn't tell Louis, but he was quite tired also. He hadn't practised his technique in what he figured had to be over three months.

Louis was quiet for a while, deep in thought. His eyebrows were crinkled, a frown on his lips.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Louis, sitting up to face him.

Louis was silent for a few seconds more, staring at the blank television in front of him. Eventually he spoke up. "I'm willing to tell you about Eleanor. I've been thinking about this, and I feel you should know."

Harry froze. He knew this Eleanor person was a sensitive subject to Louis, he didn't want to force him to talk about her. "I don't want you to feel you have to-"

"I don't. I trust you, and I want to tell you. You deserve to know." Louis' hands shook as he took deep breaths, his eyes closed. "Eleanor was my girlfriend; we've been together for almost two years. I've been with her for a year before I became leader of the Pythons. I didn't want to tell her about the gang, but she found out. She stayed with me even after she found out. Didn't like the danger, but she was always there to disinfect bruises and clean cuts. But then I walked in on her and one of the Cobras kissing..."

**Flashback**

_Louis felt his heart breaking as he watched the brown haired man press his hands into her back, pulling her closer. He knew this man was a Cobra, the tattoo on his arm was confirmation enough. Louis watched for a few seconds more as the man's lips moved against hers, the man's eyes now open, staring directly at Louis. He pulled away from Eleanor, a smirk on his face. Louis was too shocked to move._

_The man walked passed Louis without saying a word._

_"I--" Eleanor started, but trailed off, a distant look in her eyes._

_"Why would you? I thought- I thought you," Louis couldn't finish his sentence, the word making him sick._

_"I love you Louis, I love you so much," Eleanor spoke up, tears falling down her cheeks. Louis hated when she cried, he didn't want to see her sad, ever. "This wasn't- It was a mistake."_

_Louis left her standing there, alone in her flat. He drowned in self pity for two days, before finally calling her. They agreed to meet up in a coffee shop. Eleanor explained to him that she was drunk, and she thought this guy, the guy who had kissed her, was Louis. Needless to say Louis didn't believe her, but he loved her enough to forgive her. He wasn't prepared to throw away two years of love for what could be a misunderstanding._

_So he kissed her. He kissed her long and passionately. He kissed the feeling of that man's lips on hers away. Then they had make-up sex._

_Three weeks passed and Louis and Eleanor were going strong, it was like nothing happened. They spent mornings and evenings together, Eleanor not going home to her flat once during the three weeks, by Louis' request. She had most of her clothes at his place anyway. Louis loved Eleanor. So much that he planned on proposing over the weekend of their two year anniversary. He already bought the ring. He planned to take her out to a restaurant on Saturday evening and put the ring in her champagne glass. It may have been cheesy and probably the most unoriginal idea to propose, but Louis was not the most romantic person, and Eleanor was a classy girl, she would appreciate a proposal in a restaurant over one on the beach._

_Eleanor went back to her flat on Saturday afternoon to get dressed. She didn't have a dress at Louis' flat, and told him that she would get ready at her place._

_At half past seven Louis stopped in front of Eleanor's flat, ring in his pocket, and smile on his face. He opened the door. He was met with an empty living room._

_Figuring she was still getting dressed, he walked further into the flat, knocking on her bedroom door. When he received no response, he slowly pushed the door open, coming face to face with the same man from Eleanor's earlier infidelity; the Cobra, naked, lying on top of an equally naked Eleanor._

_He felt dizzy as he stared at the brown haired man, avoiding looking at Eleanor. The ring in his pocket felt heavy, almost feeling as if it would break his legs._

_"I won't say it isn't what it looks like, because it is," The man spoke up, moving away from Eleanor. He pulled up his trousers, gazing over at Eleanor. His gaze travelled from Eleanor to Louis. He was silent for a while, walking over to Louis. "I can make her pay you know." His words were quiet. "I can end your suffering. You know she will just continue doing this, and I don't have it in me to say no to her."_

_The words spoken by Louis barely felt like his own, they were so foreign coming from his lips, "I don't care what you do. She's nothing to me."_

_He turned back to the bedroom door, opening the door, before letting it shut behind him. Once outside the bedroom, he felt his knees become weak, so he sat down on the couch in the living room. He was shaking. He felt sick. He could not believe Eleanor would do this. Again. He loved her. He loved her so much._

_He loves her. He still loves her. And he would forgive anything she did. He made a lot of mistakes, and she forgave him. He can't let her die, even if she crushed his heart, twice._

_Hurriedly he threw open the room door, his eyes wide. "Wait!"_

_BANG!_

_Eleanor fell to the ground, her eyes wide. Louis watched as blood dripped from her chest, soaking the dress she would have been wearing when he would have proposed to her. He felt sick to his stomach as the crimson blood blended with the red of her dress. Bile rose up from his stomach, leaving his body._

_The man grimaced, stepping over Louis' sick, and opening the room door. He had a weapon in his hand, hanging at his side._

_Louis' eyes didn't move from Eleanor on the ground as he spoke. "You're not going to kill me?" He prayed that the man would. He prayed the man would put him out of his misery. He didn't want to lead a life without his fiancé - he knew she would have said yes to his proposal, and they would have gotten married._

_"That is not part of my job." The man mock saluted him, closed the bedroom door and was out of the flat._

_Louis' shaky legs gradually moved over to Eleanor's body. He fell onto his knees, pulling Eleanor's dead body close to his. Tears fell down onto his cheeks as he placed multiple kisses upon her face._

"I k-killed her," Louis cried, tears falling down his face. He struggled to breathe as he fisted his trousers in his hands. "I killed her…" Louis repeated. He kept repeating the words, his voice lowering in volume. Harry could hear every word he uttered.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. It's all in the past." Harry pulled Louis' fragile body over to him, holding him tightly to his chest. He stroked his back, grimacing as tears and snot soaked his new favourite shirt, but not letting go.

"I- I understand if you d-don't want to be here anymore. You can go, I won't stop you." Louis tried pulling away from Harry’s embrace.

Harry scoffed. There was no way he was leaving Louis. Small, fragile Louis needed help. He had to save Louis the same way Louis had saved him countless times.

"I'm not going to look at you differently because of what happened in your past. We all have pasts Louis, and the fact that you were willing to tell me about yours shows just how strong you really are. You're still Louis to me, the man who had a bad past, who did some bad things, but loves his friends and family unconditionally and would do anything to keep them safe, and that's enough for me."

\---

Louis stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his wet hair. Grabbing the black towel and wrapping it around his waist, he exited the bathroom to his bedroom. He expected to see Harry in the bedroom, but froze when he was nowhere in sight. Unpleasant thoughts entered his mind, putting him on edge. Harry wouldn't escape. Harry wouldn't leave him. He promised to stay. He told Harry he could go, but Harry wouldn't...

Louis sighed in relief as he entered the living room, spotting Harry lying on the couch with his eyes shut. His knees were pulled to his chest, holding the white bear Louis bought him. He was sound asleep in his skinny jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt.

He made his way over to the couch, sitting down on the corner, trying not to disturb Harry. He watched Harry with a smile as he slept. He could not believe the boy had fallen asleep in the ten minutes he had been showering. Harry told him - more like ordered him - to take a long shower while he got started on dinner. Louis tried to extend his shower; let the water relax his tense shoulders, but the result was not the same as when Harry calmed him. So he finished his shower quickly, ready to help Harry finish dinner, and cuddle with him afterwards.

Even though he did his best not to disturb him, Harry still woke up. His eyes opened, his face brightening once he saw Louis. He reached towards Louis with his hands, pulling him down with him as he fell back down onto the couch. Louis' small body fell onto Harry's, Harry pulling him even closer to his body.

"You know, I prefer being the big spoon," the Pythons' leader spoke up, gazing up at Harry from his position on Harry's chest. "But for you I'll be the small spoon if you want." Louis smiled, closing his eyes. It felt strange to be cuddled, to be the one kept safe for once, but he liked it. Hugs were scarce, and Harry hugging him, reassuring him that he was there for him, warmed his broken heart.

"Then you're lucky I prefer being the small spoon." Harry placed a peck on Louis' head. "You know, I never thought I'd feel this way about you." Louis opened his eyes to look up at Harry curiously. "You know, that I'd like you this much."

"I've felt this way about you since I met you," Louis replied earnestly.

Harry smiled big, a slight blush adorned on his face. "Oh, so it was love at first sight for you?" He never experienced love at first sight for himself, but he believed in it.

"No, of course not," Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't believe in that shit. It's all fake feelings, lust seen as love."

Harry frowned at Louis' words. He wanted to tell Louis that he did believe in love at first sight. He didn't experience love at first sight with Louis, but that was normal considering the situation. Didn't mean it didn't exist.

"But I found you fit. Fucking annoying, but you were bloody hot."

Harry would have been angry at his old boyfriend if he told him that was his first impression of him was that he found him _bloody hot_. But Louis was different. Their situation was different. He did not have the most pleasant thoughts of Louis either when he first met him, so he couldn't blame him.

"Well, I didn't find you fit even," Harry replied smugly, lifting his chin in confidence.

A pleasant smirk graced Louis' face, and he raised himself until he was sat on Harry's stomach, his fingers trailing up the boy's shirt. "You didn't huh?" Louis' hand attached itself to Harry's chin, keeping his jaw slack, while he used two fingers to force the curly headed lad's mouth open.

The speed of Harry's heartbeat increased as Louis brought his mouth over to Harry's lips, pressing his lips against Harry's open ones and licking Harry's tongue in a quick motion. The action was so erotic to the twenty-year-old that his manhood hardened slightly in his pants. 

Louis let go of Harry's jaw, his hand moving to touch Harry's semi-hard crotch. He rubbed his hand against Harry's clothed member, causing the boy's eyes to close in pleasure. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Do you find me fit now?" he whispered very softly into Harry's ear, his five day old beard tickling the latter's cheek.

Harry could barely focus on anything besides Louis' hand on his dıck, his mind was blank. All of his attention was on Louis' hand on his member. He couldn't let Louis have all the control.

Louis froze as Harry grabbed hold of the top of the towel around his waist. Louis grabbed Harry's big hands into his. "Wait, you okay with this?" Louis questioned worriedly, his eyes not leaving Harry's. He wanted so badly to continue, but knew he only confessed his feelings to Harry a few days ago. They were not ready for sex, not if they wanted a healthy, normal relationship someday.

The room door swung open, Niall rushing into the room. He was breathing heavily, red in the face. His hair was in disarray, and his shirt back to front.

Louis slipped off Harry's body, standing tall in front of Niall. He seemed to forget about the fact that he was clad only in a black towel around his waist. Harry sprang up from his position, sitting up on the bed, fixing his shirt.

“Leila is gone!"

Louis' eyebrows narrowed, staying quiet as Niall paced back and forth in the room. "Calm down. What happened?"

"She said she's only going to Mac D's to get us lunch. I wanted to go with, but she said she'll be fine. She's always been so stubborn." Niall seemed close to tears as he bit his nails.

"Maybe McDonalds is full?" Harry offered. He remember whenever his mother went to McDonalds she would take an hour to get back.

"She's been gone for two hours."

The door swung open again and Zayn ran into the room, his phone in his hand. Liam came behind him, a worried look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy.

"He has her," Liam exclaimed, a grief expression on his face. "Arsyn, he has Leila..."

Zayn handed over his phone to Louis, who gazed down at the phone. He gasped at the opened message - a picture of a bounded Leila, duct tape covering her mouth, and tears falling down her cheeks. There was an address at the bottom.

Louis' scowl deepened as he gazed up at his friends. He clenched his jaw, seeing their sad faces. He walked passed them, going over to his closet, and pulling out black jeans, a black t-shirt, and his black Pythons jacket. He got dressed, putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm ending this," Louis replied, his face serious. "I will slit that fucker's throat, I swear."

"I'm coming with you," Niall said, exiting the room to fetch a jacket.

"Me too," Liam added.

Louis turned to face Zayn. "I need you to watch Harry. This could be a way for them to try and get him. I don't want to leave him here alone."

"What?" Harry lifted himself from the bed, hurrying over to Louis. "I wanna go with. I can help."

Louis shook his head. "No. I can't have a weakness when I go face him. He likes exploiting my weaknesses, and you're my weakness, Harry." He stroked Harry's cheek gently. There was no way he would put his boyfriend's life in danger like that. Arsyn was dangerous in the way Louis wasn't - he didn't have any weaknesses, at least none that Louis knew of. If he were to find out that Louis' biggest weakness was Harry, nobody would be safe.

"I can't keep you safe if you're with us. I won't even think to take that risk.” Louis felt tears fill his eyes as he realised that this could be the last time he would see Harry. He would likely die, and Harry would be heartbroken, but at least he would be safe. Louis was ending this feud, once and for all. "There's no way I would let anything happen to you. I need you to stay here. Please Ha-"

"Shh," Harry shushed Louis’ rambling, pressing a finger to his trembling lips. "I'll stay." Harry placed a quick peck on Louis' lips. "Just be careful. Please," he begged, wrapping his arms around Louis.

Louis forced a smile, running his hand through Harry's soft curls. "I always am."

He turned to face Zayn with a nod. "Be safe. And keep Harry safe." He extended his hand towards Zayn; a sign of truce and forgiveness. Zayn shook his head, ignoring Louis' hand, and instead pulling him in for a hug.

"You know you're walking into a trap right?" Zayn whispered into his ear, so Harry couldn't hear.

"Yes."

"You know you're likely to die?"

"I know." Louis felt tears filling his eyes again. "Make sure Harry gets home safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick author's note about Louis' past with Eleanor in the book! I know Louis letting the -unnamed for now- man kill Eleanor out of spite/revenge because she cheated twice is bad. He was overcome with anger for El cheating on him again. He feels guilt and lived with that guilt for a long time after she was killed; a few mentions about feeling guilt for killing an innocent are in this book's earlier chapters. But a story has more than one side to it, remember that.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

Louis had been gone for half an hour and Harry had bit off all his nails. He was sat on the couch in the living room with Zayn. The room was deathly silent, the telly turned off.

"I have a bad feeling," Harry spoke up, gazing over at Zayn.

Zayn remained quiet, typing something on his phone.

"I don't want to lose Louis," Harry continued, his voice filled with dread. His heart hurt at the thought of Louis dying because he was out there protecting him. The Cobras wanted _him_.

A sniffle caused Zayn to look over at him. "I have orders to keep you here," he replied, his voice even.

"What about Liam? You're dating, are you not? You would let something bad happen to Liam knowing you could have possibly done something?" When Zayn remained quiet, Harry continued, "At least call the police if you don't want to go."

Zayn remained silent for a few more minutes, pondering over Harry's words. He would be damned if he didn't at least try to help. He lifted himself from the couch. 

"Come on," he ordered, pulling Harry up. "Phone the police. I'll drive."

\---

Inhaling deeply, Louis slowly pushed the steel door open, armed with his weapon. He ushered into the doorway, gun held in front of him, ready to shoot. His gangmembers were behind him, their guns ready. On the other side of the door opposite him Niall stood, loading his weapon. "Stay behind me. If any of you spot movement, shoot to kill," Louis informed, gazing over at the men in black leather jackets. The people who have become some of the closest people in his life. These six men had his back; they had the option of backing out, yet they decided to help him in his mission of ending the feud between the gangs once and for all. Out of the nine people he had left in the gang, these six were the ones who showed the most loyalty when asked to join him in his mission. They knew joining him was a death sentence, and yet they had his back.

The place the Cobras kept Leila hostage was an abandoned warehouse. The building itself was run down - paint peeled off the walls, wooden crates sat in the corners of the bricked room, and oil stains covered the floors. A foul stench came from somewhere in the room, but Louis did not care about the source of the stench, because against the wall next to a small wooden door was Leila. She was hogtied, tape covering her mouth and a blindfold on her eyes. Other than being tied up, she didn't seem to have any injuries.

The room was vacant of any other people. It was a dangerous situation however. Louis was certain it was a trap.

"Niall, get Leila," Louis ordered in a low voice. Niall nodded, inching over to the unconscious girl, his gun ready to shoot. Louis glanced over at one of his red haired drug dealer's. "Oliver, watch his back." Oli followed behind Niall, gun in hand. 

"Follow me," Louis told the rest of the group. He made his way further into the room, but froze as he spotted a small army of what he assumed to be ten to fifteen men running through the small wooden door on the other side of the room, all sorts of weapons in their hands. They formed a crowd of sorts, all of them moving behind a man in the centre of the group. This had to be the leader of the Cobras, Louis was certain of it. Only this man (Louis figured he was a man, he had the build of a man at least) didn't look anything like Louis imagined him. Instead of a tall, muscular man with a bald head, this man was of average height and average build. He was bigger than Louis was, but not nearly as big as Louis presumed him to be. His face was hidden behind a metal mask with a cobra running down the middle.

\---

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Zayn exclaimed, grabbing Harry by the arm. Harry was giving him more problems than he could deal with, and almost certainly Louis too. Nick's told him how uncooperative the hostage was, he doesn't understand why Louis didn't shoot him after kidnapping him.

He told Harry to stay in the car, with his head down in case anyone sees him. Harry obviously did not know how to take orders.

When Harry ignored him, his wide eyes staring through the glass window, he sighed in annoyance. Instead he watched as Louis stepped forward, moving away from his own group, who stood in a straight line, almost like a barrier separating the Pythons and the Cobras. Niall, Zayn could see him near the rival gang members, staring at one of the men with wide eyes. A pistol was pointed directly at him.

Even though he was a few metres away from the scene, the tension in the building was thick and apparent. He could tell the man across from Louis was smug as he said something to him. Zayn does not know what though, as he can't hear what they're saying from his kneeled position outside the warehouse. 

He rose from his position, careful not to be seen by someone inside the building. Gradually he moved from the window over to the opened steel doors. He stopped next to the door, focusing on what the men were saying. He's careful not to get too close to the door, afraid one of the men would be able to see him.

After several moments of hard concentration, a smile formed on his face as Louis' voice fills his ears.

"So you're the leader of the gang then, Arsyn," Louis said, disgust dripping from his words. 

"As you'll be dead in a few seconds, I might as well tell you my real name. I'm Simon."

"I don't give a fuck about your name or who you are. I want to get Leila and end this."

"We will, in a moment. First however, what are your and Harry Styles' relationship?"

"That is none of your fucking business," Louis growled at the man, his fists turning white and a vein appearing on his neck. Zayn chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. He knew Louis wouldn't last long if the Cobras' leader kept provoking him.

"So, you're a fag then, like that fuck up, Zack?"

"Keep _Zayn_ out of your filthy mouth," Liam interrupted, appearing to be riled up, but not as much as Louis luckily.

"Struck a chord?" Simon asked. "I only wanted to know where Harry is."

Zayn walked into the building, into the view of the men. He raised his gun, pointing it directly at Simon.

"Harry isn't your concern," Zayn said. He had a scowl on his face. He only prayed that Harry stayed put.

The tension increased tenfold as Simon locked eyes with Zayn. "I wasn't talking to you, whore," he spit out, his eyes narrowed.

Simon chuckled as he gazed at the faces of the furious Pythons. "He didn't tell you?" His eyes rested on Zayn. "From what I've heard from my men, he's quite the slut. He's been sleeping his way through at least seven of my men in six months, even had Nick once."

Zayn froze as the loud sound of a shot rang out, followed by another one. He straightened himself hurriedly, trying to see who the person that pulled their weapon was. Liam was kneeling on the ground, a look of pain on his face, while Simon's eyes were closed. The slight look of pain on Simon's face was replaced by a smirk. "I have a bullet proof vest on. All my men do."

Zayn shivered, goosebumps growing on his skin from anticipation of what would happen next. He could feel his heart racing, his breathing quickening as he stared at Simon, waiting for the first move.

\---

Louis moved first, rushing forward as he started shooting the people in front of him. A few men fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He pounced on Simon, striking him with a punch to his face.

The two struggled and fell to the ground, Simon on top of Louis, hands on the Python’s throat. Louis struggled, trying to get out of Simon's grip, but he was stuck, not strong enough. He couldn't escape. 

As Louis choked, trying to get Simon’s hands away from his throat, Simon was pulled from him. Louis smiled gratefully up at Ed and Stanley.

Louis barely had time to lift himself from the ground, before a shot rang out and Stan's limp body fell to the ground. He watched in horror as his eyes closed, a pool of red liquid forming around his head. Simon stood above them, Louis' Beretta in his hand.

Louis' head moved from Simon to Stanley, his eyes wide. A deep frown formed on his face as blood poured from his friend's head.

Louis was on his feet in less than a second, racing forward, and landing a punch on Simon's metal covered cheek. The hard surface of the mask Simon had on did not hurt him as he continued pounding on the man's face. Simon stood there, not even trying to stop him.

After running out of breath, Louis pulled back, breathing heavily as he glared at Simon. His knuckles were red and bloody, blood dripping to the ground.

As Louis prepared for round two of his assault on Simon, a stabbing pain invaded his back. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. He felt around at his back, his hand coming into contact with a dagger wedged into his back. Before he could think of his next move, the dagger was pulled from his back, emitting another round of pain.

"Compliments of Shahid," a voice behind him said, running the blade of the dagger down the small of his back gradually.

Louis glanced around him, watching as his gangmembers, his friends, fought against at least three Cobras each. They were outmatched and outnumbered - there was no way they would be able to defeat the Cobras. This was a suicide mission. He was annoyed and irritated with himself; he should have predicted that they wouldn't be able to defeat the Cobras with what little they had. Simon had protection, of every kind, Louis might as well be stark naked. There was only one thing to do.

"Go!" he shouted, struggling to his feet. He sprinted past Simon, heading over to Liam and Zayn. "We have to go, c'mon," he told them. "We have to get everyone out. Taking him on was a mistake."

He watched as Liam and Zayn gathered Niall, Ed, and Oli, and they ran out of the building.

"Follow them! Leave the leader to me," Simon ordered his members, who ran passed Louis, following the Pythons. 

The Cobra leader lunched forward, knocking Louis to the ground. He grabbed the discarded gun at Louis' side, and rammed the gun down on his face. Blood spilled from the Python's mouth, but he simply continued to smash the gun into Louis.

"Louis…" a voice a few metres from them spoke, ushering over to them. Louis gazed up through blurry eyes, his blue eyes widening at the sight of Harry.

"No…" He dreaded the situation he found himself and Harry in. _Why_ couldn't the younger lad simply stay at the hideout like he had trusted him to do? 

"I'll be with you in a second, but first--" Simon gripped onto the gun in his hand, shoving the weapon against Louis' head. "This is the end."

Louis clenched his eyes shut. This _was_ the end. This time he would die. There was nothing he could do about it.

Then the weight on his body disappeared. He opened his eyes, sitting up. In front of him Simon kneeled, his back towards him. Harry stood above him, trying to pull him off of Louis completely.

Harry was no match for Simon. Simon had him against the wall by the throat, Harry's feet lifted a few inches from the ground. Choking noises came from Harry as he struggled to be let free. With his free hand, Simon pounded at Harry's face.

Louis groaned in pain as he stood to his feet. He sauntered over to Simon, pushing him. It was a weak move, Louis knew this, but he had to get Simon's attention away from Harry. 

It worked. Simon turned towards Louis, dropping Harry to the ground. He punched Louis in the face. A cracking sound emitted from his face, but Louis didn't know what was broken, his face was numb. "You just don't know when you've lost, do you?"

Louis felt a pain in the back of his legs and found himself falling from the ground. He stared up at Simon with half-closed eyelids. A foot came up from the concrete and kicked him in the face.

The heel of the shoe pressed against Louis' neck, cutting of the circulation of air to his lungs. Louis gripped the shoe, trying to pull the object away from him, but he could barely even lift the shoe an inch.

He settled for trying to distract Simon enough to get away from him. It might kill him, but it might also help buy him a few seconds to get out of his predicament. "Wh-" Louis struggled to try and speak with his air cut off, "w-why?"

Louis inhaled deeply as the pressure of Simon's shoe on his throat lightened while Simon scowled at him.

"Your father killed my father, I'm repaying the favour," Simon stated simply, digging his heel into Louis' throat.

Louis sputtered, flailing his arms. "I-" Louis choked out, but no other words came out of his mouth. He could see black dots dancing in front of his eyes, his gaze unfocused.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Simon released Louis, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him up. He kept his grip on the man's throat, a wicked smile forming on his face as Louis' eyes closed. He squeezed even tighter, leaving red hand marks on Louis' neck.

"Leave him alone." 

The voice was so quiet, Louis barely heard it. But he did, and his gaze travelled over to the speaker. Harry lay on his stomach, his eyes half closed. 

Simon's eyebrows were raised in amazement. "You're stronger than you look." 

He dropped Louis, strolling over to the curly headed man. Louis hit the floor. Hard. Winded and groaning in pain, he slowly pushed up on his elbows. His arms were shaking too much, causing him to fall back onto his stomach. A glare directed at Simon's maniac laughing, he pushed himself up again. He had to continue, he had to defeat Simon. He had to save Harry.

Simon gave a swift kick to Harry's side, before tipping his body over with his shoe. "So impatient... No need to worry, I'll get to you in a moment." Simon kneeled down, patting Harry's cheek.

The door swung open and Niall, Zayn and Liam ran into the room, guns ready. Seeing Simon hovering over Harry, Zayn raised his pistol, ready to pull the trigger.

"No," Louis said, stopping him. "This is my fight." 

Before he could spin around, Louis elbowed Simon in the back of his head. The man groaned, his hand moving to cradle his head. Louis took the moment of distraction, searching for his Beretta on the ground. Relief filled him as he spotted the weapon a few feet away. With speed he didn't know he posessed, he stormed to his gun, grabbing the weapon. He spun around, pulling the trigger as he saw Simon charging at him. He missed.

With newfound strength, he punched Simon on the nose, a cracking sound emitting from the blow. Simon stumbled back. Louis punched him again. And again. His rival moaned as he fell down on the ground, his face bloody.

"Are you happy? Are you satisfied with your life?" Louis questioned, staring down at the groaning man on the ground. "You've had your revenge with my father and Eleanor. Can't we just let this go?"

Simon snarled at him, spitting blood onto Louis' shoe. "Go fuck yourself."

Louis' fists tightened and his jaw clenched. Shaking with rage, he kicked Simon in the side. "You killed my father." He kicked him again. Simon closed his eyes, raising his middle finger at Louis. Louis' anger intensified, veins forming on his neck. "You killed my friends." He kicked him hard. "Eleanor." Kick. "You deserve to die for your sins." Louis made sure his gun was loaded, pointing the weapon directly at Simon's head.

"Then do it. Kill me like I killed the people you love."

Louis froze, his hands shaking.

A smirk adorned his face. "C'mon boy, kill me," Simon taunted.

Tears formed in Louis' eyes as he stared down at Simon. He could end this now, finally, after how many years of rivalry between the Pythons and the Cobras. He can claim his revenge for Simon killing his father like he promised the man when he died. Simon deserved it; he caused fear and sorrow for so many people. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't kill the man who was the root of his nightmares for three years. Something was stopping him.

A deep, strained laugh sounded from beneath him. "What, you scared?" After he finished his chuckles, Simon released a sigh, closing his eyes. A smile adorned his face. "Can't do it, can you?"

Sirens sounded from somewhere outside the building.

"We have to go, Louis."

Louis ignored Zayn, his eyes focused on the bruised and battered Simon. "I came with full intentions to kill you. You deserve to die for the pain you've caused. You _should_ die for all the innocent people you killed. But I'm not my dad." He bent down, knocking Simon unconscious with his gun. Simon's head rolled to the ground, his eyes closing.

**BANG!**

Blood dripped from the top of Simon's head, staining the floor.

Louis spun around, his eyes settling on Zayn who had his gun pointed at Simon's head.

"There's no way this man should be alive, whether he would be in jail or not."

Louis fell to his knees, releasing a sigh of relief. He dropped his gun onto the ground, hoping that he wouldn't have to pick it up ever again. A body fell down next to him and enveloped him in a hug so tight he feared the person broke his bones. Those that weren't broken at least. Studying the person, he was met with curls. He smiled, putting his arms around Harry. He took a deep sniff of Harry's hair; a lemony scent mixed with traces of sweat. He didn't mind the sweat - he was glad that both of them were alive.

Louis pulled away, looking at Harry's face. He pushed a stray curl stuck to Harry's forehead behind his ear. He reciprocated Harry's smile.

"It's over."

He placed a loving kiss on Harry's temple, his hands running through the knots in his boyfriend's hair.

"Louis, the police are here, we have to go," Harry urged, lifting himself from the ground.

Louis nodded, knowing he should be escaping with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Harry had to stay. He deserved to be free. The police would find him, and he would see his mother again. Louis would miss him, so much, but it would be better for all of them if Harry was free. Arsyn was dead, Harry wasn't in danger anymore. He didn't need Louis' protection anymore. 

Furthermore Louis could disband the gang and start a new life. Perhaps not one he dreamed of, but a comfortable life somewhere in the mountains of Switzerland or Angola, a place where the police wouldn't be looking for him. Maybe he would even change his name. Crossing the boarders would be the last illegal thing he does. His friends could join him if they wanted. They would finally be free of danger.

**BANG!  
BANG!**

A gunshot. Followed by another one. A man, a Cobra lay on the ground, blood dripping from where his heart was situated. A few feet away from him Liam stood, his gun pointed towards the now dead man.

"Fuck!" Louis fell to his knees, gripping onto his shoulder tightly. His eyes were shut, his jaw tense. He was in pain, and the pain spread to his chest.

"Louis?" Harry fell down next to the blue eyed man, his hands by his sides. He hesitated as he lightly pressed a hand against Louis' arm, afraid that if he touched him, Louis would break. Louis moved slowly, shifting so he sat down on the ground.

"Louis?" Harry questioned again with urgency filling his voice. He felt his throat close up, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Louis was wounded, he was shot. "Keep your eyes open Louis. You're going to be okay." He knew he was trying to persuade himself instead of Louis. They were safe. They were alive. 

"Relax," Louis replied, his voice hoarse from the pain. "I'm not dying." He chuckled, but his laugh was replaced by a heavy breathing. Blood seeped onto Harry's hand, and Harry pulled away.

"You're bleeding." Harry's eyes widened as his hand became coated in the red liquid. "A lot."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." Louis forced a smile, his eyes still closed in pain. He covered his mouth with his hand. Harry could tell he was lying.

Footsteps sounded from outside the building, followed by a group of at least eight policemen running into the room. They surrounded the group of people, a few of them restraining some of the Pythons. A policeman sprinted over to Harry and Louis, taking out his cuffs.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and gang activity, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a defence attorney, if you cannot afford one, one shall be appointed to you."

"Wait!" Harry stopped the policeman from reaching out for Louis. "He's injured, he needs an ambulance." His gaze fell onto Liam and Zayn, both of them lying on the ground, their hands cuffed behind their backs. "They all do."

"An ambulance will be provided, but we'll have to cuff him," the policeman informed Harry, calling two paramedics standing to the side over. They sent for a stretcher, kneeling by Louis' side.

"I'm going with him," Harry informed the man, determination clouding his eyes.

The policeman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Styles, am I right?" Harry nodded, pulling away from the man in blue. "You have been missing for three months. We need you to answer some questions as a testimony." The man kept his hands on Harry's shoulders, keeping him in place.

"No, I have to go with him!" Harry shouted, fighting against the policeman who restrained him. "Let me go!"

The paramedics lay Louis on a stretcher, carrying him out of the building. The medics set to work on taking the rest of the injured Pythons, namely Liam, Niall and Zayn over to the other ambulance. They found no pulse on Stan. A few policemen stayed behind.

Harry pulled away from the policeman, running outside. He arrived outside as the paramedics loaded the stretcher Louis was on into the ambulance.

Harry remained stationed, unable to move as ambulance doors closed. The two paramedics climbed into the front, starting the vehicle. Harry watched with tears in his eyes as the ambulance drove off with Louis. 

When the ambulance was gone, and only the sound of the siren was heard, he fell to his knees, the tears finally falling.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

It had been a month. Everything had gone back to normal, the way things used to be before the kidnapping. Nothing had changed. Dusty still brought dead birds into the house. The chef still made everyone's food just the way they liked it. Jeffrey still came over on weekends to watch movies with the family of two. Anne had started taking Harry to his ballet classes again; he did not realize how much he had missed it. Britain was still one of the wettest countries Harry had ever been to.

Everything was exactly the way it used to be. Everything and everyone, except Harry. Somewhere between being kidnapped and falling for Louis, Harry had changed. He was the only one however and he felt lonelier than he ever had in his life.

He had not seen Louis since the man was taken away in an ambulance a month ago, leaving Harry standing outside the warehouse with policemen bombarding him with questions. But it was not only the police. Since he had been home, all people could talk about was _'Harry Styles, the young man who had survived three months with a dangerous gang'_. He wasn't even away for a complete three months, not that they listened when he tried to tell them. His name had been in the papers, on the news, people who he hadn't heard from in years suddenly wanted to know how he was doing.

Harry had asked his mother plenty of times if he could go visit Louis, but she had refused every time, keeping a close eye on him at all times. He felt suffocated and the only person who could lift the metaphorical pillow from his face was the one person he was banned from seeing.

Harry remained quiet as he sat down on the brown leather chair, wringing his hands as the petite black woman standing in front of him sat down. His mother made herself comfortable in the chair next to Harry's, a look of determination crossing her face.

"Thank you for meeting with me," the prosecutor started. Harry fiddled with his jumper as the woman continuously clicked her pen against the table. Ever since he came back to his mother's world, the slightest sound made him anxious. "I want to discuss the possibility of a plea bargain-"

"No. Absolutely not. No plea bargain," Anne interrupted the woman, a scowl on her face. "I want to see those men in jail for life for what they did to my Harry. Harry wants to see those men in jail."

The prosecutor's gaze fell onto Harry. "Harry, is that true?" Her tone was demeaning. Harry knew what the people thought when they looked at him after the (almost) three months he was away. He had Stockholm syndrome. The town credited him as insane, needing help from psychologists. The only reason he wasn't seeing a psychologist was because he begged his mum not to make him.

Harry bit his lip, fiddling with the shirt underneath his jumper. He didn't want Louis or the others to face a jail sentence at all, but his mother was determined that they should get at least twenty years in jail, no less than that.

"Well..." he could tell his mother was eyeing him sternly. She suspected something must have happened to Harry for his reluctance to plead against his kidnappers. "What kind of punishment do you think they'll get?"

"I thought we went over the charges at sentencing guidelines?" the woman replied, annoyance showing on her face. Harry hadn't really listened that day. It had only been four days since he was rescued, he was missing Louis and only wanted to get home and cry into his pillow. He did that a lot. "The kidnapping charge alone comes with a maximum penalty of life in prison, along with the no bail option."

"What?" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes, shocked at the thought of Louis never getting out of prison.

The woman moved, uncomfortable in her seat at Harry's outburst. "The gang did a terrible thing and deserves to be punished to the full extent of the law."

"Good, they deserve whatever time they get," Anne said.

"I- I thought they'd get like a year or two."

The woman sitting opposite Harry eyed him with reluctance and a sliver of suspicion. "If that bothers you, then maybe we should reconsider the plea bargain." 

Anne rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief at the woman's words.

"Even with a lesser charge the judge will have some latitude in terms of sentencing, and we can certainly ask for the maximum penalty," the woman continued.

"No," Anne spoke up before Harry could even open his mouth. "I want to see those men face a jury. I want to get on a stand and tell them what those bastards did to us."

Harry's eyebrows rose up, his head turning to face Anne. He was getting irritated by his mother - she didn't understand that _he_ was kidnapped, _he_ was put in danger, not his mother. And here she was, making decisions for him. "Us? What do you mean us? They never did anything to you."

"How can you say that?" Anne rose from her chair, towering over Harry. "I'll never be able to trust that the world is a safe place for my children again."

Harry's gaze fell down to his lap. He ignored the fact that his mother said children, even though he was an only child, because he figured she meant if she got pregnant again, with Robin.

Anne faced the prosecutor again. "No plea bargain."

The prosecutor went over a few other things, before Harry and Anne left. Harry was quiet. He was angry with his mother. She was ruling his life, making his decisions for him.

"You alright?" Anne asked as they walked over to the car.

Harry wanted to say yes to satisfy his mother, but he couldn't - Louis could get life in jail, he didn't want that.

"No," Harry froze, looking down at the ground. Anne faced him. "I don't want them to go to jail." Anne opened her mouth to reply, but Harry stopped her. "I know you and practically the whole city wants to, but I grew close to them. They're my friends. They saved my life more than once. I would be dead if not for them."

"Harry, they put you through so much," Anne sadly replied.

"Yes, but they protected me. I'm sure Louis would have let me go if the Cobras, the other gang, weren't after me too. He let me phone you, mum. A bad person wouldn't have done that."

His mother sighed. "I only want the best for you-"

"I know. But I want them to get a light sentence. I understand that they have to get a sentence, but I don't want them to get life in jail. You raised me to be kind and considerate. Doesn't that count towards them too?" Harry bit his lip as he felt tears forming in his eyes at the thought of never seeing Louis out of jail. "Please mum..."

"Give me time to think over it."

\---

A week had passed. Harry would see Louis later that afternoon, not under the best circumstances however. Still he was excited to finally see him. Louis had his trial at four o' clock in the afternoon, and Harry had decided to attend with his mother. He hadn't wanted to at first - he knew Louis would be sent to jail before he even got out of the hospital, everyone did, but his mother, along with practically the whole neighbourhood (not that it had anything to do with them) wanted Louis and the gang to get jail for life. He didn't want to be present to hear this.

It was raining, putting a damper on Harry's mood, as he walked with his mother and Robin on either side of him, heading to the court building. A crowd of journalists followed the family, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Harry, what do you want to say to them?"

"Is it true you have feelings for one of the defendants?"

"Can you tell me what it was like to be a captive for three months?"

"Any comment, Harry?"

Anne pulled Harry close to her as they walked through the big doors leading into the courtroom. She led Harry into the courtroom, protecting him from the journalists best she could. Harry's eyes remained downcast, instead listening to his surroundings as he walked down the aisle of the courtroom. Whispers invaded his ears; horrid things being said about Louis and the others. The whispers didn't stop as he sat down on the wooden brown bench next to his mother. He could feel eyes on him.

"Let us proceed," the judge started. Harry zoned out as the prosecutor and the Pythons' defense attorney spoke. He watched the people in orange, more specifically the small, blue eyed person in orange. Louis was handcuffed, his head downcast.

"I understand the victim's family would like to make a statement?" the judge spoke up once the defense attorney sat down.

Harry's eyes widened at the words. His mother never agreed to make a statement.

Anne lifted herself from the seat, going to stand in the front. "Your honor, I know I'm supposed to address you, but I'd really like to say something to the defendants?"

"I'll allow it."

Anne looked over at Harry, before facing the five men sitting on the third bench on the right side of the room. "I came here today to make sure you got what you deserve. I didn't, um-" Anne gulped, her eyes falling on the leader. "I wanted blood. You committed a vicious crime against my son, and I thought it was my job to make sure you paid for it." Anne took a deep breath as she thought about all the sleepless nights she had, wondering where Harry was, whether he was still alive. Her eyes shone with tears as she turned to Harry. "But my baby, my Harry is a wise young man," her voice cracked on the last word. "He made me understand that the desire to get vengeance is not the right way to end this." Anne faced the judge again. "Your honor, on behalf of my son, we ask for as much leniency as possible when you hand out their sentence. Thank you." Anne went to sit back down.

Harry smiled, as he hugged his mother sideways when she sat back down. He was so thankful to her. His eyes fell onto Louis, who was still sat on the wooden bench with his head facing the floor. Harry wanted him to look up, to look at him. He wanted to let Louis know that everything was going to be alright.

The judge faced the Pythons. "Alright. Well, you will owe a debt of gratitude to your victim and his family. They're compassionate. Council, unless there are any objections, will you please approach the bench so we may discuss the sentencing?"

Louis stood up, facing the judge. "Your honor, if I may speak?"

There were a few murmurs around the room; some people objecting, some calling Louis horrid names.

"Go ahead," the judge replied, reluctance present in her voice.

"Your honor, I did kidnap H- Mr. Styles... the victim," Louis had no idea what to call Harry in court, his defense attorney never specified. "And I took him all the way to our hideout in Epping Forest in London, then Bradford. It was because of me he was beaten to a pulp." Louis felt a pinch on his left leg, where Liam sat. He knew he was making it worse for them, but he had to continue - Harry needed to know that he felt remorse for what he did. "I put his life in danger more times than I can count on my fingers."

Harry could feel his mother shaking with anger beside him. He stared at Louis incredulously, wondering what he was doing. His mother asked for leniency when giving their sentence, Louis was making it worse. If he could, he would stand up and shut Louis' mouth, with his lips if possible.

"And I'm really sorry that it happened like it did, that he had to get hurt because they wanted me. I kept him not as a hostage, but to protect him against another gang who was after him. I made a vow to Harry to protect him, and I would do so a million times more." Louis' gaze travelled to Harry's, his eyes shining as he spoke with a smile on his face. "I am glad he was in the parking lot that day. I am glad that it was difficult for the police to track him down, because I got to spend time with the most amazing human being on this earth. Whether he knows it or not, he changed me. And I love him."

Harry heard a few scoffs in the room, but he didn't care; Louis told him he loved him, in front of everyone. A few tears formed in his eyes.

"And that is why I am willing to take whatever sentence you give me. All I ask is please give me what I deserve for what I did to Harry and his mother, all the grief I caused them, and rather give the others, my friends, the minimum sentence." He looked Anne in the eyes. "I know jail time will never bring back the heartache I put Harry and his mother through, but I hope that if I at least serve out my sentence, the Styles family will be able to forgive me one day. Thank you, your honor." Louis sat down, facing the judge.

The room was dead silent for a few moments as eyes stayed on Louis. Eventually the judge spoke up. "Alright jury, would you please approach the bench to discuss the sentencing?"

A group of twelve people went to the front. There were silent whispers between the group and the judge for a few minutes. Harry's eyes were on Louis, trying to get his attention, but Louis' head faced the ground again. The jury nodded simultaneously, before they went back to their seats.

"Let's proceed then. Paul," the judge looked over to a big man standing to the left by a door.

"The defendants will rise and face the judge," a deep male voice ordered.

Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall lifted themselves from the bench, facing the judge.

"I have taken into consideration both the defendant and victim's statements. While the defendant did present a good case against himself," the judge pushed her glasses up against the brink of her nose, confusion in her eyes, "the victim's family did ask I reduce your sentences, and I am permitted to do that."

Harry sighed in relief, hoping that this meant good news. 

The judge wrote down in her book as she spoke, not looking up at the defendants. "Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson, you will each serve three years in jail for gang activity, including homicide and theft. An extra two years for kidnapping charges, and a year for unlawful possession of weapons - a combined total of six years. In addition to the above sentencing, you will all be placed in separate penitentiaries across England. We are adjourned here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, this chapter is based loosely on a movie I watched by Lifetime. I can't remember the movie's name, but just so you know :)


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

A week had passed since Louis and his gang's court case, and the Pythons had been locked up in jail. For the first time since Louis had been locked up, Harry's mother let him visit him. Anne hadn't liked the idea at all, but agreed he could visit Louis, if only to get some clarity. Of course she insisted that she accompany him.

A security guard led the duo through the building, not saying a word. The jingle of the keys fastened to his belt made Harry nervous as he walked alongside his mother. The guard came to a stop, and the sound of a metal door opening alerted Harry that they had reached their destination.

He walked into the room, adjusting his cuff-links. His heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know how Louis would react. Would he be mad? Would he blame Harry for him being in jail? Would he tell him that it was all a joke, he never fancied him?

Harry sat down in one of the chairs by the table. The guard went to stand to the side against the wall. He lowered his head; too afraid and nervous to look up.

Harry's chest tightened as the sound of a chair opposite from him scraped against the floor. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep his tears at bay, not for himself or his mother, but for Louis. Harry barely registered his mother sitting down on the chair next to him; Louis had all of his attention. 

"You look good."

"I love you," Harry and Louis simultaneously said. 

Harry’s green eyes met Louis’ blue ones for the first time. A frown formed on Louis’ face upon seeing Harry so close to tears.

Harry felt a hand on his own, fingertips caressing the inside of his palm. Louis. Another hand pulled him up from the chair, fingernails digging into his right bicep. His mother.

"Harry, get up. We're going," his mother ordered.

"Mrs. St-"

"Do not talk to me. What have you done to my son?" A chair scraped against the ground as Anne pulled Harry up from his seat. "Planting lies into his head… What did you tell him so he felt sorry for you?"

"Nothing ma'am, I love your son."

"Stop!" The sound of his mother's fist banging against the table caused Harry to jump. "Let's go Harry. You're to never see him again, and you're seeing a psychologist for this nonsense he made you believe."

Anne forcibly pulled Harry away from his chair, and towards the door.

Harry's heart broke at the sound of the door being slammed shut behind him. He didn't know when he would be able to see Louis again, he didn't even get the chance to hug or kiss his boyfriend goodbye.

He opened the car door of the passenger seat once they arrived at his mother's car, slamming it closed. He's never been this angry at his mother in his whole life. The time she forbade his father from seeing him was nowhere near the level of anger he felt at the moment his mother pulled him away from Louis.

"It's for your own good," Anne said, the tone of her voice a bit calmer. "That man is trouble. He manipulated you into feeling sorry for him. This is a case of Stockholm syndrome, what you're feeling is not love. You can't love a man like that."

"I love him, why can't you accept it? When he gets released we'll be together. I want a relationship with him, I don't care what other people think."

"I'm not letting that man near my son. I'm hiring security to be around you to watch you at all times," Anne replied. "And you're seeing a psychologist. End of discussion." Anne started the car. "Put your seatbelt on."

Harry sighed, puling the seatbelt over his body.

\---

Three months had passed since Harry had seen Louis. Anne hired security to watch his every move. He could barely even go to the bathroom without one of them following behind. They waited outside the bathroom whenever he bathed or even used the toilet. The captive feeling reminded him somewhat of his time with the Pythons when his every move was watched. But the Pythons at least spoke to him. His security guards didn't speak a word to him.

Harry had devised several plans throughout the three months to be able to see Louis, but they all failed. Whenever he told his mother he was going somewhere, she always sent security with him, even to his ballet class.

But he was confident that this latest plan would work, and he would finally be able to see his boyfriend. A new classical concert he wanted to attend started shows the previous day. His mother knew this. He decided that he would tell his mother he was going to see it with Jeff after his psychologist appointment, but instead he would go visit Louis.

Three o' clock rolled around, and Anne dropped Harry off at the psychologist. "I'll be back to fetch you in an hour."

"That is not necessary. Jeff said he can pick me up." When Anne remained quiet, Harry continued, "We're going for a bite to eat and then we're going to the classical concert I’ve been dying to see at the theatre."

"Okay, just be back by dinner, by seven o’ clock latest."

"We're going to the five o’ clock show. I should be back between six-thirty and seven."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too," Harry said as placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. He exited the car, heading into the building. 

_\--- (Psychologist meeting skipped because I’m lazy, maybe one day...)_

Harry left the building four o' clock, hailing a taxi to _HMP Pentonville Prison_ , the jail Louis was in. The judge ruled that all the Pythons would be placed in different penitentiaries throughout the country to avoid conspiracy.

Harry insisted that Louis be placed in one in London. His bank account paid for it to be done. It's quite shocking what people, even law authorities, would do for a few thousand extra pounds in their pocket.

He walked into the visitor's room, the guard closing the door behind him. He made his way over to Louis, passing the chairs and table, and coming to a standstill in front of his boyfriend. He raised his arms, his shoulders relaxing when his body came in contact with Louis’ body.

"I thought you forgot about me," Louis whispered.

Harry shook his head, his hands moving across Louis' face. His fingertips gently moved from his unshaven beard to his lips. His eyebrows furrowed when his fingers touched rough, dry lips instead of soft ones.

"Never," Harry replied, a bit hurt that Louis thought he would simply forget about him. "My mum's watching me like a hawk. She even went as far as to hire security to watch me."

"You may not be fond of it, but I'm happy she did. If someone tried anything, you're safe at least."

"Why would anyone try anything? The Cobras are dead."

"Not all of them, some of the Cobras got away. I'm not saying they'll try anything, but if they do, you're safe at least." Louis gently tugged on an unruly hair on Harry’s head, feeling the soft curl slip through his finger. "Your hair's getting longer."

"Yeah, I'm growing it out." Harry released the older man, going around the table to sit in a chair. The other man sat down in the chair opposite him.

Harry's smile turned into a serious frown. "I can get you out of here somehow, I'm sure. You can try for bail. I can get Liam, Niall, and Zayn out too. We can move to another country, I have enough money in my bank account. We can live together-"

Louis cut Harry off midsentence. "No, stop. You can't. I have to serve out my sentence, as do the others. I am fine, I'm not afraid of a little jail time."

Harry frowned; six years was not 'a little jail time'. "But-"

Louis grabbed onto the younger boy's hands. "Harry, trust me. I'm fine."

Harry remained quiet for a few seconds before he finally sighed in defeat. "Just don't drop the soap," he said. Louis laughed. But Harry didn't laugh. Tears escaped his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry…"

Harry only continued crying, but he tried to at least wipe away the tears. 

"Come on, love. Please don’t cry. What I did to you... I’m not worth those tears."

Harry let go of Louis’ hand, a scowl on his face. “Don’t say that. You didn’t do anything bad, you never hurt me.”

Louis took Harry’s hand into his again. “But I did. I took you away from your home, kept you locked in a room, I tied you to a bloody chair! I deserve my six years in here.”

"Can't I just bail you out?" Harry asked. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, I don't have that option. I have to serve out my full sentence."

"I don't want you to be in here for six years. I don't want to be twenty-six when you're released."

"Hey, be glad you won't be twenty-eight. I'll practically be a grandfather," Louis joked. Harry didn't find the joke funny. Instead he focused on their linked hands. Louis sighed. "Come on, baby. We can make it through anything. What's a few years when we love each other?"

"But my mum doesn't want me to be with you."

"I'm sure I'll be able to change her mind with my charm." Louis squeezed Harry's hand.

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied with a small smile. He was still sad, but he would do anything in his power to visit Louis. "So, besides me, do you at least get visitors?"

"Yes, mum comes to see me often with Dan, they're together now." 

Harry smiled at the news. He was delighted for Dan. He remembered how Dan told him about Johannah when he was in the hospital, and how fond he sounded when he talked about her. 

"She doesn't want me sisters to see me in here, which I understand. I wouldn't either, though I do miss them. I can't wait to get out of here and visit them. I'll find a legal job and buy her the biggest box chocolates ever. She loves chocolates," Louis said.

"I didn't know you're such a momma's boy. It's cute," Harry teased.

Louis scoffed and cleared his throat. "It's not cute, she gave birth to me," he said matter of factly. "Besides, she's the only parent I have left."

The door opened, the guard that brought Harry into the room interrupting the duo. "Time's up."

Harry nodded, lifting himself from the chair. Louis did the same, pulling the younger boy closer towards him. He captured Harry's lips into a kiss, his eyes closing instinctively. Harry pressed closer to the older boy, deepening the kiss. 

Eventually the guard cleared his throat, and Louis growled into Harry's throat. Harry pulled away. "I'll see you soon." He pecked the older man's lips.

"Look after yourself. I love you!" Louis said as Harry left with the guard.

 

After walking around the mall for an hour, buying a bracelet he would give Louis next time he saw him and a box of chocolates for his mum because he felt a bit guilty for lying, he took a taxi back home, asking to be dropped off at the corner. He walked the rest of the way home, opening the front door with a smile and the box of chocolates in his hand.

"Hey mum, I'm back from the show. I got you chocolates," Harry shouted as he closed the door.

Footsteps came running down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of him. "Oh, did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was a nice show," Harry unintentionally touched the tip of his nose as he spoke.

"What did you do again?"

"I told you remember? We went to go see a classical concert." He was certain he told his mother where he supposedly went. He wondered whether she simply forgot. She was acting strange ever since he came home.

"Did Jeff enjoy it?"

Harry gulped. She was asking too many questions, he was in deep shit. "Yes."

"Funny, because when I spoke to him, he said he's at his girlfriend's the whole weekend." 

Harry bit his lip, his eyes trailing to the floor. He felt guilty for lying, but he had no other choice.

"You know, as a mother I really do not appreciate being lied to."

"I-" he started, but was cut off by his mother.

"You forgot your phone here, so I phoned after your friend, only according to him you never arranged to meet up." 

Harry remained silent, his head facing the floor. 

"Where were you?" Anne demanded to know.

"I- the concert," Harry started, gulping. He scratched at the rough skin of his chin. "I went alo-"

"Bullshit!" Anne stomped her foot against the ground in fury.

Harry froze. His mother was a classy lady, she almost never cursed, or shouted for that matter. 

"Where were you?" she urged him to tell her.

"I--" Harry sighed, tired of the lie. "I went to see Louis." He licked his lips, glad that the truth was out in the open.

"You went to see your kidnapper! What does that man have on you?"

"Nothing! I love him. I want to be able to see the person I love. I _will_ see him. I'm gonna marry him some day, mum."

"You're delusional. Your mind's been poisoned. I know you don't like her, but that's exactly why you should see the psychologist."

"No, this is not some Stockholm syndrome case that some psychologist can fix. I love him. He didn't make me fall in love with him or feel sorry for him. It's not empathy I feel for him. He never hurt me, never even touched me without permission. He kept me save when people who would kill me were after me, I literally owe my life to him. I'm not leaving him."

"What would the people think? My friends-"

" _Your_ friends? That's the problem, mum. This isn't about you. You forbade me from seeing dad after he left, please don't keep me from seeing the person I love too. He's my chance at happiness, at love." He took his mother's hands in his. "It wouldn't have been any different if he was a world famous football player or architect, would it? I was happy with him. I love you and I'm happy when I'm with you, but he makes me happy too. I feel safe with him. He saved my life more than once. I wanna save him now. You told me when I came out you accepted me and loved me no matter what. Now please accept that I love Louis."

\---

**SIX YEARS LATER**

It has been six years, Harry could not believe it. The years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Harry saw Louis in jail whenever he could. At first his mother wasn't fond of the idea of her son being with a former gang leader, but she knew she couldn't stop him. He was twenty back then, and she had to let him do what he wanted eventually. Although his mother accepted his love for Louis, she refused to go see Louis in jail. Harry was allowed to go, but she said she didn't want to get to know him in jail, and would only see him once he was out.

Soon enough the time to meet the man who stole her son's heart came. Louis was getting released. Harry was proper nervous. The day they have been praying for was finally here. Louis was free. They could finally be together.

The twenty-six year old bit his nails as he paced back and forth outside the building. His legs were shaking, his palms feeling clammy.

"You know, it's bad to chew your nails," a voice stated from behind him. He spun around, almost falling over his own feet in his hurry.

Arms wrapped themselves around him, resting on his waist. Harry's hands tentatively moved to Louis' face. He was cleanly shaven, not a hint of stubble found on his chin. They trimmed his hair to the length it used to be when he was younger. His face was more defined, his chin sharper, and cheeks hollow. A slight frown formed on Harry's face upon touching the sticks that was his arms. He had lost quite a lot of weight, the prison food not being the best, and also not enough to fill him completely. Harry made a pact to fatten him up with baked sweets and treats. He would look after him. He would safe him.

"Hello babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed I skipped the jail part, like six years - 


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sucky) sexual content ahead.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Harry and Louis walked hand in hand down the stone pathway, both smiling brightly and practically glowing. They headed over to the reception venue, having finished taking their wedding photos (and sneaking a few kisses between). Harry almost fell over his own feet as Louis abruptly ran away from the venue doors, gripping his hand tightly. He struggled to keep up as Louis ran into the adjoined guest bathroom next to the reception venue, Louis being a lot faster than he was, and more graceful too.

Louis let go of Harry's hand, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. He licked his lips to wet them as he pulled Harry's black suit-covered body flush against his own suit-covered body. Louis' hand moved up to cup Harry's face as his dark blue eyes stared into Harry's green ones, his face drawing nearer. 

Louis attached his lips to Harry's jaw, mouth moving up and licking the sensitive skin under his ear. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, his eyes instantly closing. "You've been very naughty tonight," Louis whispered into his ear, his voice low and seductive. "All those dirty, dirty whispers in my ear earlier, teasing me…"

"I can't help it." Harry's heartbeat picked up as Louis gently bit his earlobe. "Y-You look good in a tux." Harry's eyes opened, green lustful eyes staring into Louis' blue ones. "Very goo-"

Louis planted his lips on Harry's, pulling his body flush against his. His hand slid down their bodies, taking hold of Harry's crotch through his trousers. Harry pulled away, licking his lips with a seductive smirk as he dropped to his knees in front of Louis. He was pleasuring Louis on their wedding day, not the other way around. He unzipped Louis' trousers and stared up at him with eyes greener than the forest Louis took him to when they'd first met. Biting his lip, he pulled the man's member out of his pants. He took Louis' member into his hand, and wrapped his mouth around the length.

Louis groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. His hands moved to Harry's hair, craving the soft feel of the long curls slipping through the gaps in his fingers. He pushed Harry's head closer to him, hands clamping down on Harry's head and pulling on his curls. He knew Harry liked when he was rough with him.

And that's how Robin found them; Louis' cock in Harry's mouth.

Robin gaped at Harry with wide eyes, before his eyes fell onto Louis. He cleared his throat, and Harry hastily pulled away from Louis, getting up from his knees and subtly wiping his mouth. Louis pulled his trousers up, eyes down cast and cheeks red. His father in law had discovered him with his cock in his newlywed husband's mouth. They've not even begun the reception yet! He was so embarrassed.

Robin adjusted his cuff-links to avoid looking at the two men. "Your guests are wondering where you are. They can't begin without you…"

"We'll be right there," Louis assured Robin, an innocent smile on his face. Robin nodded stiffly, exiting the bathroom in a hurry. "Where were we?" Louis attached his lips to Harry's, but Harry stopped him, pulling away.

"Nope," Harry said, spinning around to hide his embarrassment. "It’s our wedding; we can't keep our guests waiting." He grabbed Louis' hand, opening the bathroom door. "We can continue tonight."

\---

A smile as big as the moon graced Louis' face as he made his way over to the main table, his husband's hand in his. His smile never dropped as he placed a kiss on his mum's cheek, sitting down in his designated seat. Harry sat down next to him, his lips still red and plump from their previous activity.

"Sorry we're late," Louis apologized to his and Harry's parents who were sat on either side of them respectively.

"Where were you?" Johannah questioned, her jaw set in slight annoyance. She had to entertain the guests for twenty minutes while Louis and Harry were MIA for their own wedding reception. The guests became bored after the third story of baby Louis' misdeeds.

"You don't want to know." Robin, who was sat next to Anne, tried not to make eye-contact with either of the newlyweds.

\---

Louis' hands rested on Harry's hips, pushing him into the room which would remain theirs for the next two weeks of their honeymoon. He barely closed the door fully before attaching his lips to Harry's, lust taking over his body and mind. He pushed the younger lad back onto the bed, nearly causing him to fall over his own feet, but Louis caught him in time. He was desperate for skin to skin contact. His member pressed painfully against the front of his black trousers, had all night, and he needed something done about it. Dropping down onto Harry, Louis pressed his lips against the younger boy's softly, letting their lips linger together for a moment. Harry sighed into Louis' mouth, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Louis' lips attached themselves to the younger man's jaw, slowly moving down to suck on a spot under his jaw. He licked the same spot, before sucking roughly at the soft skin, fully intending to leave a hickey there. One of the many Harry would receive throughout the night.

Not able to wait any longer, Louis pulled Harry's trousers down his legs, his hand running over the soft skin of the man's thigh. He loved the colour of Harry's skin - so light, so innocent, so pure. In a way, even though they had sex millions of times, even after everything he had been through; Harry was still innocent and pure. 

Louis loved sex with Harry. He enjoyed Harry’s touch and his lips, but sex with Harry was too safe for him. Louis was rough with Harry occasionally, but not like he wanted. Sex with Harry was not like sex with Eleanor. 

A week before their wedding Louis admitted to Harry that although he loved the vanilla sex, he enjoyed roughness a bit more, specifically a BDSM lifestyle. At first Harry was surprised that Louis waited so long to tell him; they had made a pact not to keep things from each other. But he told Louis that he was willing to try it when they were back at home, after being married.

Five minutes spent in a bungalow in Jamaica and Louis already wanted the honeymoon over so he could ravage Harry at their shared home in Bradford. Louis loved the scenery as much as Harry and he planned on getting a golden tan on their two-week honeymoon, but the bungalow did not have leather cuffs, or dildos, or even lube for that matter. He had all that and more at home. Harry never found them, at least Louis thought he never did, but Louis had a locked chest of what he liked to call _pleasure enhancers_ under the bed. He hated calling them sex toys; sounded like something a prepubescent teenager would say, not to mention he wasn't a child anymore, he didn't need toys.

Louis avoided the place Harry needed him most, instead running his hands all over Harry's abdomen and thighs. He pressed his fingers into Harry's thighs, leaving light red marks in their wake. Growing impatient, Harry bucked his hips, trying to cause some friction. A smug smirk formed on Louis' lips; he loved seeing Harry begging for him.

Louis' cock hardened even more against his trousers as Harry bucked his hips again, Louis feeling the other man’s hard-on against his own. His hand crept down between their bodies, stopping at Harry’s belt buckle. He started to undo it with such haste that he was fumbling. Harry took over. He moved his own hands downward, trying to move Louis' hands away. The older man got the hint, moving his hands and holding himself up by resting on his elbows.

Harry undid the button of his fly, relieving some tension and allowing his red underwear to poke out. He slid his hand down Louis' trousers but over the fabric of his underwear. He was rock hard and leaking pre-cum through the material. Louis groaned as Harry continued to rub his member, his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Hurry up," Louis demanded, his hands fisting the sheets. He tried to take off his trousers using his feet, but came up short.

Harry smiled innocently at Louis, putting him out of his torture. With his trousers off, Louis lifted himself from Harry’s body, pulling off his own shirt. His royal blue briefs followed. Next he pulled off Harry's shirt and underwear, throwing it across the room.

He moved over Harry again, lowering his lips to Harry's cockhead, but Harry stopped him. "Skip foreplay… can't wait."

"Okay,” Louis agreed. “But I'm still prepping you." He strode over to their suitcases, grabbing one of the three bottles of lube he had packed. 

He went back to the bed, opening the bottle cap, and squirting some lube onto his fingers. He slipped his hand underneath Harry’s back, positioning his arse in front of him. Harry lay on the bed, knees bend, and arse ready. Slowly Louis spread him apart, placing a peck against his thigh, before gently biting on the skin. 

A shiver went down Harry's spine as a finger slipped into him. Louis smiled - he missed this. He and Harry hadn't had sex in over a week, not willingly, but between work and finalizing the plans for the wedding, they were too exhausted when they came home. Louis gradually began to move his finger in and out of Harry, circling the digit. Once he had become accustomed to the first finger, Louis carefully added a second. He moved both fingers in and out of Harry leisurely, watching the younger man's reaction. Eyes closed and curls spread out on the sheets Harry laid on the bed, his chest moving up and down at a rapid speed.

Adding a third finger, Louis smiled as Harry moaned, his head rolling back. Louis placed a kiss on Harry's butt cheek, pumping his fingers faster. He grabbed hold of Harry's cock, stroking it, gently wiping the pre-cum off the tip.

"Louis," Harry moaned, followed by a long, drawn out sound coming from deep within his throat. A sweat built on his forehead. "Please…" Harry reached for Louis' fingers, trying to pull them away from his hole.

Reluctantly Louis obeyed, gradually removing his fingers. He laughed as Harry grunted with displeasure at their absence. "I have to get a condom, wait right here."

"No," Harry moaned, "leave it." He pushed the curls stuck to his forehead away from his face.

Louis frowned. They never had sex without a condom before. Louis knew neither of them had any sexual disease, but he preferred to use a condom. "Are you sure?"

" _Louis_ ," Harry begged. 

Louis loved when Harry begged almost as much as he loved teasing him. But he would black out if he didn't enter Harry in the following thirty seconds. His legs shook as he kneeled behind Harry, his knees resting on the bed. Louis pushed Harry's legs further apart, being careful not to hurt him. With careful precision and gentleness, Louis slowly entered him. 

He moved slow, careful not to hurt his husband. He liked rough sex, but he loved taking care of Harry more. Steadily he thrust into Harry, small hands on his thighs. He kept at a steady rhythm, the tips of his fingers pressing into the man's soft skin. Skin against skin, Louis drove into Harry repeatedly, increasing in speed. Harry took Louis' face into his hands, connecting their lips while Louis thrust into him. Louis' hands travelled over Harry's whole body, wanting more of him.

"I'm close," Harry warned Louis, grabbing onto the man's arms. He had his back arched, his eyes squeezed shut. Louis was close too. His thrusts became sloppy, pushing into Harry with an urgency he hadn't felt before. His fingers dug into Harry’s sides, leaving slight bruises.

The image of Harry coming was something Louis would have embedded into his brain forever. His eyes were shut tight, eyelashes pressed against his pink cheeks. Stray curls stuck against his forehead, a few curls falling over his cheeks. Harry's plumb red mouth opened, a long, drawn-out moan emitting from his mouth as his whole body shook. White jets of cum shot over his abdomen, his legs falling onto the bed.

Louis' orgasm followed. He burrowed his face between Harry's shoulder blades, coming deep inside him. He fell down onto Harry, rolling over in order not to crush him. He lied on the bed, eyes closed, breathing heavy.

After a few minutes passed, Louis looked over at Harry, and pulled him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, placing a peck upon his head.

" _Je t'aime,_ " Louis whispered directly into Harry's ear. He had a wide smile on his face, proud that he remembered those words. Truth be told, he would never forget them.

" _Je t'aime aussi,_ " Harry responded, his voice sounding hoarse and sleepy.

Louis gazed down at Harry as he lay on Louis' chest, his eyes closed. The day had been magical, the best day of his life. He thought back to the reception earlier in the day, how happy his mother was for him. Johannah had cried more than once, happy tears naturally. She cornered Harry, telling him how glad she was Louis had found someone like him, and that he was a part of the family now and would be treated as her own son. Then she went off about how she would ask Harry and Louis to babysit the twins once they were born, to prepare them for when they have their own kids.

"When can we get one of our own?" Harry questioned suddenly, gazing up at Louis.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, and he tilted his head to the side. "Our own what?"

"A baby of our own."

Louis laughed, rubbing Harry's head fondly. "Whoa, slow down babe, we just got married."

Harry pouted, fluttering his eyebrows innocently. "I love kids, and we're not getting any younger here."

Louis smiled, placing a kiss on Harry's lips. "Okay, we'll go to the adoption agency when we get back home. Anything for you." He nuzzled his nose against Harry's.

"In a few weeks, want to enjoy my nights alone with you first," Harry whispered seductively into Louis' ear, raising his eyebrows suggestively when Louis' gaze travelled over to him.

"Anything for you."

x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> or is it...
> 
> The sequel is coming, just want a few chapters to be done before I post it. 
> 
> Preview for the sequel next chapter.
> 
> Quite a bit of foreshadowing for the sequel in this chapter.


	24. PREVIEW FOR SEQUEL

*PREVIEW OF DANGEROUS DISTRACTIONS

As he opened the video attached to the message, big terrified eyes stared back at him, tears rolling down soft, red cheeks. The girl was bound to a chair, her hands hidden behind her back. Her lips were chapped, the left side of her bottom lip busted open. He could also see fingerprints on her neck.

"C'mon kid, say something," a robotic voice came from somewhere to the left of the room, obviously an app to change the kidnapper’s voice.

The girl stayed quiet, sobbing softly to herself. Her petite body shook as she sobbed. He wanted to help her, but he couldn’t.

His eyes widened as the palm of a hand appeared in front of the camera and connected with the girl's face. His hands curled into fists at his sides. He couldn't look at her broken and battered face another second… 

Instead he looked at the background of the video he was sent, trying to determine where she was being held. He could tell she was in a bedroom of sorts; black curtains covered what he assumed to be windows behind her. The chair she was tied in stood on a light grey carpet. Not much else was seen.

"If you want her to live, come over to the given address this Saturday. Twenty-two hundred hours. Come alone or she dies."

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stop reading if you want, because basically Dangerous Distractions is gonna be a sequel with things that hadn't completely been explained in Dangerous Darkness - Eleanor's story for example), oh and more drama, lots more! But if you want to read on, please be patient with me. Sequel is being written. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudoing, commenting and adding this story to your bookmarks. I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> P.S sequel features more Larry (some smutty smut), more kids (2 to be exact, each with their own problems), some Ziam, and more of Louis' past.
> 
> Like I said, drama!


End file.
